Bonding Trip
by Mettlei
Summary: Pein, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan... going for a trip to the mountains... Yaoi. AU. All kind of pairings between those five. HidaIta main pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: language, loads of it and general strangeness. Ooc and AU of course._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings: oh there's going to be ...not in this chapter though._

_An: I'm telling you, this is going to be a strange story...really odd one, with random events and silly ideas. It's also to be taken lightly and with humour if you would, please._

_The beginning is a bit lengthy..._

_...Bonding trip..._

It was the middle of the winter and the weather naturally was ghastly, blazing cold wind blew from the north freezing everything in its way and the heaven was full with heavy clouds of snow.

In such a wintery evening when the day of light had left leaving the city in the artificial lighting _he_ scurried down the street to the lively house that he knew will be warm and welcoming despite its crazy residents.

He was cold, he was freezing, his teeth clattering and his muscles shaking terribly trying to warm him up. His platinum coloured hair blended with the falling snow and his pale skin tone did the same.

He snickered, he must look like a glob of snow with two violet eyes moving down the road. Too bad the kiddies were indoors, he would love to see their faces seeing something like that. His silent snickering was interrupted by a vicious breeze and he fought for a moment to get some oxygen in his lungs.

Man, he was going to rip the blond bitch in two for making him go for _sweets_ at this hour and time...and weather! He loved the fucker as a friend but seriously... it was a damn _blizzard_.

Yes, it was true, he was literally kicked out of their shared house to go and buy sweets...yes, yes hilarious.

Deidara the aforementioned blonde was a terrible sweet tooth but the blonde was nothing compared with Itachi Uchiha the Sweets Destroyer, Itachi though asked him not to go at such a weather and just for that gesture he had brought sweets for Itachi as well... and only because of that gesture!

The blonde being his friend knew that he won't murder him in cold blood like he really wanted to do, the blonde did this too often for comfort. He meant like, why _him_? There was Pein living with them and Sasori...and that dog they called Chibi for unknown reasons, since the dog was probably heavier than him. One ugly animal, huge like a fucking horse and he swore it had better appetite for meat than Itachi had for sweets.

But that was beside the point, the question was why was he out in the open in a middle of a snow storm with a huge plastic bag full with fucking sweets like a fucking Santa Claus and furthermore he-Hidan hated sweets! You could call him the Hidan who hates sweets. And _why_ it was him who...oh he was whining again, he shook his head shaking himself. Just few more steps, be strong.

Oh he hated them alright... he hated those asses, he called friends, they were probably all cuddled in one big warm heap on the couch. He could imagine them, heads thrown back laughing about some stupid joke on the television all warm and comfy while he was outside freezing to an ice cube and looking like a glob of half melted snow. Oh he hated them with passion.

Deidara for being too damn girly to get outside to get his own sweets and for always yelling, no, the blonde didn't fucking _talk_, he yelled, he jabbed a finger at your chest and fucking yelled in your face as if the loudness would make you agree with him. oh and he hated the blonde for trying to show _art_ down his throat, that's right the blonde was trying to gag all the house inmates with art... that's a reason good enough to hate.

He hated Pein for being a fucking rich bastard owning the warm house in which he _wasn't_ right now, no he was on the street still too far from it and his teeth, he was sure, were starting to crack from the clattering. Yes, Pein's a sorry motherfucker for owning the house and letting them all poor students to live there. Okay so that wasn't true they were all rich bastards but that's beside the point too... the point was...where was he? Oh yea, Pein...nah, that was it about the orange haired freak... oh, oh yea there's more why Hidan hated Pein. Pein loved piercings, like really loved them, the guy had full face with them and he always bragged when he got a new one. Last week he was spending the afternoon trying to watch a new horror movie he had bought but he couldn't, because Pein was showing a fucking pierced nipple in his face asking did it look _sexy._ Poor Itachi had to endure that too, the Uchiha nearly went into seizure, all red in the face and trying to push Pein away without touching the half naked guy.

Oh yeah, and he definitely hated Pein for stealing a kiss from Itachi, the orange haired guy was drunk though and didn't even remember it the next morning...but whatever...dick! You just don't go around kissing your friends, you know... yeah...whatever...

Sasori he hated because...because...well he couldn't think of anything right now, he was sure his brain was frozen. Sasori was quiet and never poked the little cute nose into anyone's business so the short redheaded guy was okay Hidan presumed, but still when you live in one house with four guys, your worse qualities come out sooner or later, it didn't take long for Sasori to completely crack before them and go berserk, it had something to do with Deidara barging into Sasori's room while the redhead was...playing with puppets. After that the blonde was pretty much chased around the two story house screaming bloody murder along with 'Sasori's playing with _dolls, unnn!_' suffice to say it only made Sasori throw random paintings from the wall at said blondes head. Few of them made contact.

Itachi he hated because...because Itachi was right now most probably sitting on their living rooms couch all warm and his usual kitty self... he meant..._bitchy_ self... yeah, that's what he meant...seriously! No but seriously Itachi was their kitty, he would never ever say it aloud but he knew they all think it. oh don't get him wrong Itachi was no cupcake...nope...not at all... the pale and long haired guy was silent and calm and divine (he didn't say that last word.) but Itachi was no cupcake Itachi just liked to consume cupcakes, Hidan shrugged, it was a mystery how the ultimate sweet tooth remained so tiny and slender because everyone knew Itachi's blood is long since replaced with liquid sugar. But wait... this was about why he hated his friends...yeah so why he hated Itachi... because...because...

Oh look he was finally home.

He opened the door, the warm air nearly blasting him off his feet, gasping he stepped inside banging the door shut, he couldn't move...

He heard the soft padding down the hall and yeah there was Itachi hurrying to his side making a face of worry and brushing the snow off of his shoulders.

"God Hidan... you're going to catch a cold! Come let's get you warm."

Shaking he followed the raven haired young adult... that's why he didn't hate Itachi, Itachi was...cute.

"Stand still."

He did as told as if he could move much, he couldn't even feel any of his limbs he was vaguely aware that a shock of blonde hair appeared and snatched the bag out of his frozen fingers leaving him in the hallway with Itachi... the blonde little nasty bitch didn't even thank him, damn it all.

His mood changed from foul to just bad when his heavy leather coat was taken off of him by Itachi and then small delicate hands were rubbing his arms up and down to warm him up, it worked. It worked better when Itachi's hands brushed the snow off of his head sliding the nimble fingers through his platinum tresses gently.

"You need something hot." Itachi murmured grabbing his hands and rubbing them.

Yeah Hidan agreed, he wondered could he have Itachi, please.

Yes...yes... what you thinking now...that's it! It's true.

He was gay.

Sorry ladies he liked cock and an ass, all right. Yeah totally, he was one of those guys getting all hot and bothered thinking of a nice cock he could abuse and hotter when he thought about a nice ass he could abuse. And he wasn't a pussy either... he didn't like pussies and he was no pussy, he didn't hide in a closet. His friends knew and guess what they were still his friends.

Okay so maybe, possibly they were gay too and that's how they all met in the first place but... whatever. The ones who shunned them for being gay, they weren't worthy in the first place.

"Say something, are you even alive?" Itachi stressed out cupping his face. he so wanted to respond and say something and maybe lean forward and claim those rosy lips, he could bet they were hot, just what he needed, but he was so damn cold!

"Come... I'll warm you up..."

Numbly he followed the black haired divinity hoping against hope that Itachi intended to use body heat.

Blanket... that's what he got instead of a preferably naked Itachi pressing up against his naked self...talking about ruined hope, eh?

Sitting on the couch and still shivering madly clutching the warm blanket to his body he observed Itachi as that one took off his heavy boots and in all honesty looked worried about him. He would be fine, he wasn't a wimp, so he might catch a colossal flue or something but he would be fine, he almost felt bad for making Itachi worry the sweet head.

"I'm fine..." he got it out all silent and raspy but at least he got it out, too bad it looked like it did the opposite to Itachi's worry.

"Oh god...you don't sound like you're going to be fine!"

He got his wish in the end...well, partly...but he was satisfied, he was sure he was even grinning dumbly with Itachi straddled his hips, their chest pressed together and Itachi's slender legs bent against his side giving him warmth, the blanket wrapped against the both of them, Itachi wasn't naked and neither was he, but he wasn't greedy.

Itachi's hot breaths on his neck made him want to pet the black shiny hair.

"Uh oh... you two are sexing up, un?"

He was going to kill the blonde nuisance! He turned the head to the side enough to see Deidara standing in the doorway sucking something that resembled a chocolate stick, he almost died because of that sweet the blonde was consuming and the bitch dared to mock him, the tanned pretty face stretched in a grin.

"Oh Hidan I knew you had it for Itachi... he's too hot to resist isn't he, un?"

That's when Itachi dived out of his neck and gave the blonde a glare even though Hidan being so very close couldn't miss the pink blush on the pale features.

"Hey Hidan..." the blonde chirped completely ignoring Itachi's glare and his clattering teeth. "Why was there milk chocolate and dango... I don't like those very much, un."

"T-they're for...I-Itachi..." he managed to get out cursing his body for hating cold so much, he really was a sucker when it came to cold. However as that was said he felt Itachi's delicate hands on his back move slightly, he didn't know what it meant...maybe a thanks.

"Ah I see...so...are you two sexing up, un?"

"Deidara..." Itachi's voice as usual was calm and calming. "He is very cold I'm warming him up and even if we would be sexing up it would be none of your concern, now bring me my chocolate and then go and run a hot bath for Hidan, it's because of you he's near death!"

"Okay un... are you going to join him in the bath, un?"

If Hidan could he would chuckle about the blondes usual teasing and he would smirk if he could feel his lips for Itachi's increasing blush, but he just remained there enjoying the petite raven haired Uchiha moulding their bodies together.

The next ten minutes he spent on the couch feeling the warmness return in his blood, while Itachi was pressed against him and munching down the chocolate like the sweet tooth he was.

"Thanks for the treat... my favourite..." Itachi mumbled when the sugary good was consumed by that pretty pink mouth.

Hidan had regained the ability to talk without sounding like stuttering fool. "No problem...and we all know it's your favourite Itachi, it's hard to miss it when you moan while eating it."

He loved Itachi blushing, that's why he said it in the first place... well, it was true Itachi really did let out small sounds of pleasure while eating the chocolate but the blush was so pretty and...adorable. Hidan had never met anyone he thought of as adorable and sexy at the same time...

"Sorry..."

Hidan grinned since Itachi couldn't see it, pressing the red face somewhere in his neck. silly Itachi...that's why he bought the sweet to begin with, to hear those little sounds...he wasn't going to say that though.

"The bath is all ready, un! Should I burn some candles for you two, un?"

"Well someone sounds horny today! Why don't you go and annoy Sasori hm?" he commented having his ability to talk back was a blessing. He saw the blonde blush faintly, heh he was just that good for making his friends blush...

Why Deidara blushed? Because the blonde wanted Sasori to fuck him, that's why. He knew and Deidara knew that he knew... he hadn't told anyone though... he wasn't really a bastard. Besides some things needed to be left private and it wasn't like he had _wanted_ to catch the blonde in the shower humping his own fist and moaning Sasori's name. He hadn't wanted to be hit on his head by a bar of soap either but he guessed that was normal reaction to someone catching you masturbating. He could only hope that the bar of soap wasn't used as a lubricant...

When Deidara left the living room Itachi shifted on him crawling off...shame that...

"Okay...should I help you upstairs? Do you feel better?" Itachi asked standing up showing off that lithe delicate body he craved so much.

He could say'no'... He could ask Itachi to help him but he was tough, and he had to keep that image.

"I'll be fine 'Tachi...why are you so worried?"

Itachi's black eyes narrowed and then rolled in an annoyed fashion. "Because of _tomorrow_ dumbass..." Itachi then looked at him just like he was looking at Itachi...silence stretched and he felt like he should say something.

"Oh god... you don't remember!" the black haired divinity then sat on the couch beside him, their knees touching, Itachi's sweet scent attacking his brain. "Pein's little 'bond journey'?"

Realization dawned on Hidan, of course he had forgotten... maybe because he tried to push it out of his mind.

He really, really hated cold, he really was sucker when it came to low temperature, that's why he truly hated Pein's little bond journey. They would all pack warm clothes and then drive off to mountains where Pein owned a house and then the orange haired man would force them to do bonding things like skiing or exploring the wonderful _frozen_ mountains, Hidan just couldn't figure out what was so damn alluring and fucking bonding in freezing their asses off...

"Ohh...riight... I remember of course..." he lied nicely his violet eyes narrowing, he guessed he had a way out of it. "I really don't think I'll be able to go this year... I already feel all feverish and sick!" he said nodding his head as if to approve his own words, he even coughed a little.

"You just said you'll be fine!" Itachi said accusingly crossing the slender arms over the chest like an angry parent would do.

He looked to the side, he couldn't lie while looking into Itachi's black eyes so this would have to do.

"Well I meant...like...after few days I would be fine...but I'm definitely sick! Yeah!"

He tried to duck but he didn't make it in time Itachi smacked him right on his head and then grabbed his chin turning his face so he was forced to look in those damn alluring eyes.

"You're lying! You're coming even if I have to kick your ass constantly to get you to move, got it?"

It was futile, each and every time he tried to lie to Itachi he not only got discovered he also got hit on his head, sometimes even his gut...he nodded. Itachi totally owned his ass when it came to daily life despite the fact that the cute little raven was the youngest of them and definitely the cutest looking...Itachi fucking pawned and owned them all. Maybe that's why he so wanted to _own_ Itachi in another way...the way with some pushing and moaning involved...

"Great! Now go and have that bath... I'll check on you afterwards, maybe you want some hot tea or maybe I should make you soup...mm?"

Itachi was also so damn caring for them, sometimes he forgot to appreciate it properly, sometimes he forgot how Itachi treated other people with coldness and superiority but when he remembered he always smiled seeing Itachi so free and honest with them... they after all were friends for a long time and he too acted differently with his friends than with strangers, but anyway the point was... Itachi was just indescribable.

"I hate tea and soup and you know it Itachi..." he murmured wondering did he just deserve another hit on his head, luckily Itachi smiled and nodded.

"I know, but you need something hot...oh I know I'll make you a shot of whiskey with peppers, it's an old northern stuff and its really effective!"

"Whiskey with peppers... you mean like...real peppers?"

"Yes...the black ones...grinded in a powder you put them in whiskey, shake it all together and get it down and it works, you'll see!"

He didn't object since Itachi looked so determined and happy to help, he just nodded dumbly and got up from the couch heading for the bathroom upstairs. The same bathroom he shared with Itachi since their rooms were next to each other, the blonde shared a bathroom with Sasori, Pein of course had his own, Hidan didn't mind sharing with the black haired kitty, Itachi was probably the tidiest person on earth always leaving the bathroom sparkling and without a trace of ever being used and he learned fast after having his hair pulled all the way from his bed to the bathroom where he had left his wet towel over the toilet seat, he learned to leave it just as clean as Itachi did.

Truth be told he felt just fine after he left the bathroom dressed in a black vest and loose greyish pyjama pants having his wet towel around his shoulders, he knew better than to leave it there, didn't he.

He walked for his room ready to crawl in his bed and hopefully get real sick overnight so he doesn't have to go for the damn cold mountains, but Itachi was waiting for him in his room, the fragile looking creature was sitting on the edge of his black clad bed and held a glass surely filled with the northern recipe as Itachi put it earlier.

The kitty stood up and passed the glass for him."Drink it in one go... don't even try to taste it, just swallow!"

Hidan was grimacing the stuff looked positively poisonous!

And he was sure there was more pepper than the whiskey and he highly doubted he's going to survive this.

"Itachi...it looks—"

"Drink it!"

Groaning he took the glass taking a deep breath before he gulped the poison down, as soon as the stuff was down his throat his purple eyes went wide and he was about to grab Itachi's slender neck and squeeze real hard for burning his throat out, but Itachi stopped him by giving him another glass filled with what looked like pure water, he gulped it eager to get the peppery taste out of his mouth, he was surprised at the slightly sweet taste but he didn't complain he took a good drink and then passed the glass to Itachi.

"Fucking disgusting!"

Itachi smiled faintly. "The whiskey or the sweet stuff?"

"Both Itachi, both...fuck I'm getting all hot!" he groaned when he realised what he just said and how it might have sounded but he meant it too, he felt the hotness in his belly spreading over him and in no time he felt his cheeks flush.

"I know... you need to get under covers now and sleep!"

And since Itachi's words were the law he crawled into his bed and grinned inwardly when the beauty tucked him in reminding him of a mother he didn't remember having.

"Hey Itachi, does a goodnight kiss comes with your special treatment too?" he teased with a smirk majorly pleased when Itachi blushed as per usual.

"Sleep, I'll wake you up tomorrow when it's time to start getting ready." With that said Itachi left his room closing the door silently, leaving him pouting on the bed... he wanted that kiss, even if it would be on a his forehead or some other innocent place, it didn't matter those would still have been the same plump rosy lips touching him...

...

_An: Mhm that's the beginning... next chapter their going for the mountains...this was more like an intro... let me know what you think...?_

_Mettlei..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings: language, hints, nothing too serious...yet._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings:..._

_An: thank you for the reviews, I do appreciate them all :) enjoy the oddness..._

_...Bonding trip..._

"Hidan...Hidan, wake up... you hear me? Get up already!"

His violet eyes opened barely, he mumbled a weak protest and tried to pull his blanket over his head, but no of course he wasn't allowed someone was holding the blanket denying it to him, growling he got his eyes properly open and let the smile tug his lips seeing Itachi hovering over him, it was good sight to see when you just woke up.

"Finally! I've been shaking you for the last five minutes, it's nothing new of course but damn Hidan you sleep like a log! How do you feel?"

Sitting up in the bed he yawned, Itachi looked like he just woke up, he could see the long black hair were still damp after the morning shower and to his enjoyment Itachi was sporting a black bathrobe instead of clothes another morning advantage was that Itachi still hadn't made the typical Itachi-pony tail, the black hair looked gorgeous when loose.

"I went out like a fucking light last night, seriously I remember you shutting the door and then nothing...and I hate to admit but I feel great." he grumbled resting his back against the headboard.

"I told you it would work!" Itachi cooed all too sweetly for him to resist the grin forcing its way on his face.

"Yeah you did."

"You should start getting ready, the others have already packed and dressed... Sasori tried to lock himself in his room and when Pein broke them down I think Sasori tried to pretend _dead_ but Pein got him to move anyway by ridding Sasori of a chunk of his hair while _spanking_ him... you wouldn't want an angry Pein _encouraging_ you, would you?"

Suffice to say he was out of his bed and trailing for his bathroom with haste!

After a quick shower he returned in his room to hunt for some extra warm clothes discovering that Itachi was in the process of packing his stuff, no surprise there since he was not only a sucker when it came to cold but also when it came to packing.

"Thanks Itachi, what would I do without you?" he half teased going for his wardrobe with the white towel secured around his hips, he heard Itachi snort cutely and then there was a warm hand grabbing his muscled upper arm, he turned just to see that Itachi was holding clothes over one elbow.

"You should wear these, they're your warmest set of clothes...your bag is packed including everything you might need and would need, now I'm going to fix some breakfast if Deidara hasn't already, I'll see you downstairs. Don't forget to grab your cell and your snowboard."

Just like the previous year he got ready grumpily, pulling on the exceptionally thick jeans and army boots that were resting untouched in his wardrobe for the rest of the year, he made use of the terrible sweater only on Pein's trips as well, but whatever, so what that he looked like an overdressed dork? No big deal, he pocketed his cell grabbed his black and purple snowboard and the packed bag, he was sure it weighted like thousand pounds but he made it down the stairs in the end, carrying it for the rented little bus, of course Pein also known as the rich bastard wouldn't use the car...

Returning to the house he heard the others in the kitchen, Deidara as usual was chirping and sounding happy with life, he heard Pein's strict voice ask something to Itachi...bastard.

He went back upstairs to Itachi's room, grabbing Itachi's bag which seemed to weight even more than his, taking the kitty's crimson snowboard under his arm he got that to the bus, he was panting slightly and craved a cup of coffee.

As soon as his nose poked in the spacious kitchen Deidara squealed with a smile, Sasori was standing up by the table looking at Pein with red eyes looking close to killing Pein with a cereal bowl.

Itachi however was dressed already into dark blue jeans which looked rather thick too, black boots and an oversized white sweater, he didn't know how but Itachi still managed to look sexy...it was a mystery.

The same Itachi gave him a tiny smile when he was about to sit down by the table there was his mug waiting for him already with the brown liquid steaming.

"Hidan, un could you carry my bag to the van too or is it just Itachi deserving special treatment from you, un?"

He grimaced he wasn't about to get up now and go back outside in the cold, no fucking thank you!

"Yeah...only Itachi, don't remember you being worried last night as I slowly died because of your sweets!" he growled out smirking when Itachi chuckled putting a plate under his nose consisting of fried eggs and perfectly made toasts.

Deidara was about to yell, he knew it but he seemed to be lucky today, Pein stood up from the table looking all important and stuff.

"I'll take your bag Deidara and Sasori's too, I'm finished with breakfast anyway... I want you all to be in the van after thirty minutes max."

As soon as the orange haired man left Sasori snorted loudly mocking Pein's last words. "I hate him!" the crimson haired petite youth stated afterwards looking at the door where Pein was seen last.

Deidara giggled loudly sucking on a tea spoon covered with some of the nasty chocolate stuff kids put on their bread in the morning. "Un Sasori, then why you were blushing so madly when he spanked you?"

Hidan was sure they all saw the vein pop in Sasori's forehead.

"Because of pain you brat! I can't even sit down without feeling his oversized paw imprinted on my ass so shut the fuck up if you don't want the same treatment from me!" Sasori was a calm guy and Sasori didn't cuss...usually, that's why the blonde left it at that.

Hidan being the healthy youth he was attacked the eggs and toasts devouring them but nonetheless finding time to look at Itachi's butt since Itachi was still standing by the cooker, he liked when Itachi cooked, the kitty always gained a healthy flush and he could always imagine it was caused by something else than the heat, however as stated before it was pretty amazing how Itachi's little ass still managed to look tempting in those too baggy for Itachi jeans, tempting enough for him to feel the usual spark of lust in his loins.

When the black haired beauty turned he averted his eyes on his plate smirking only a little, Itachi sat down beside him grabbing a mug of sweet coffee. "There's more eggs if anyone wants." Itachi said and then took a toast starting to cover it with some sweet goo no doubt.

Deidara was casting worried looks at Sasori all through the breakfast and Sasori remained red in the face all through it, Hidan couldn't figure out the redness didn't disappear from pain or from embarrassment, it couldn't be the first, he didn't believe Pein would actually hurt the fragile looking being, he was sure Pein liked Sasori... meaning liked him romantically. Actually if Hidan was honest he thought Pein liked both Sasori and Deidara... come to think of it he was sure Pein was ogling Itachi too... the only thing he didn't understand was why Deidara didn't act jealous when Pein showed his likings for Sasori... he himself sure as hell was gritting his teeth in anger whenever the piercing covered man was even as much as smiling at Itachi the wrong way.

"Did you take my snowboard too Hidan?"

"Yeah Itachi don't worry I got it..." he answered ignoring Deidara's lecherous grin aimed at him so it wasn't even a secret he treated Itachi better than the rest...whatever. Itachi was treating him differently too. It was natural... it didn't prove anything and it sure as hell didn't make a sissy out of him.

When they were finished with breakfast or almost finished since Deidara was still rinsing the used dishes Sasori got all fidgety glancing at the clock, Hidan noticing that was giggling in his almost empty coffee mug, the crimson haired doll-face sure as hell was dreading another spanking because they were late.

But still after ten minutes they had gotten the house securely locked and they were all seated in the van, Pein sitting at the front and giving instructions to the hired chauffeur showing a map in the man's face.

Sasori was growling and beating Itachi with a pillow demanding the whole backseat because the red-head wanted to lay down due to his injuries.

In the end Itachi moved two seats to the front sitting beside him, pulling out a nail polish ready to redo the little cute fingernails, Hidan sort of liked the purple tone Itachi used. And he was sure only Itachi managed to wear the colour so...so...whatever it was Itachi, everything was perfect on Itachi.

Deidara of course was filling the little bus with the amazingly loud voice, yelling at Pein to stop bickering with the chauffer and then randomly changing the subject ranting about protective creams for the cold... no one was listening.

Hidan was occupied, he had to watch Itachi's steady fingers working the nail polish over the perfectly maintained nails.

The black neat eyebrows furrowed terribly when the van apparently hit a rock or a dent in the road, Itachi's pink tongue poked out looking at the purple mess on the little pinkie.

Itachi cleaned it with the other hand as best as seemed possible and then looked forward to where Pein was still studying the map even though they all knew the route, for gods sake.

"Pein, we'll need to stop for the shop to rent the skiing outfits you remember right?"

Pein looked back nodding importantly. "Of course Itachi, don't worry I remember I have it all planned out, we'll be there in three hours so you all should rest and don't make a mess of the van its rented after all, yes I mean you Deidara don't drop that sticky lollipop or you'll get punished like Sasori!"

Deidara squeaked and the next moment the blonde was flying across the van half falling unto Sasori whispering something in the petite teenager's ear.

Hidan just smirked sliding down in his seat, ready to snooze.

After twenty minutes he was shivering, he hated these trips, he really did!

"Pein you ass, it's fucking cold!"

"Stop being a pussy and suck it up Hidan, it's not cold!"

Hidan grumbled, he hated when Pein did this..."Fuck you! You're going to pay for my hospital bill!"

Pein kindly ignored him, he didn't care when he saw Itachi the kitty is moving, getting up and stretching the delicious body to reach the bag stored above the seats.

Hidan was watching his crush with a dumb expression. Itachi pulled out a black thin but comfy looking blanket coming over to him and smiling that tiny little smile.

"I knew you would be cold..." the black haired sin explained wrapping the black fabric around his shoulders.

At that moment he was pretty sure he loves Itachi...

"You're cold too Itachi..." he stated when he felt the icy fingers as Itachi fixed the blanked near his chin.

"It really is chilly here." Itachi whispered so Pein couldn't hear, unfortunately Deidara heard.

"Hidan, un sure that blanket is big enough for the two of you, un!" the blonde teased in the usual manner and Itachi blushed in the usual manner.

He turned his head just enough to see the blonde sitting in the curve of Sasori's body and playing with some sort of white plastic, smirking he winked at the blue eyed creature. "You right Dei..."

Itachi made the cutest sound as he opened his arms along with the blanket and pulled Itachi by the thin wrists till Itachi sat on his lap pretty much like last night, he locked his muscled arms around Itachi in that way securing the blanket around them both, for good measure he turned again poking his tongue at the blonde pretty much like a child.

Itachi wasn't resisting, but seeing Itachi's red cheeks he figured Itachi was kind of shocked into silence.

A surprised sound escaped Itachi's throat when he dared to fix the lean body on his lap putting his hands on Itachi's inner thighs parting the slender legs wider to get Itachi closer, it worked perfectly, it was easy to manoeuvre someone so light and petite but Itachi was gasping and the next thing he knew Itachi's red face was pushed in the crook of his neck, he knew all along that Itachi was shy. But the kitty didn't try to move away and that was enough for him, he settled down now ready to enjoy the ride...no pun intended. There wouldn't be that kind of ride...too bad.

"You're comfy?" he asked right into Itachi's ear, doing that on purpose, he liked to tease Itachi, he loved it you might say.

"Yes...I am, I'm not heavy?"

He snorted tightening his muscled arms around Itachi's back, minding the black ponytail. "Don't be silly."

After five minutes Itachi was dozing off and after another five he was doing the same despite the blonde's loud voice blabbing something to the snorting Sasori and despite Pein's ramblings to the chauffeur and even despite the fact that the horse...meaning the dog in the back was barking like the devil himself.

They were rudely awoken many times either by Deidara's screeching or a rough pump in the road but they fell asleep soon after that never truly getting out of the dozing zone. When he opened his eyes enough to spot mountains around them, that's when he fell asleep for real.

...

To his joy he was being wakened by Itachi, he liked Itachi doing it, the others were usually slapping him or pinching, Itachi preferred to use rather gentle touches and that lovely voice.

"Hidan...Hidan wake up, we're here... we need to go and rent our skiing stuff...hear me? Wake up!"

His lips quirked in a little smile but he shook his head refusing to open his eyes, the smile stretched wider when Itachi grabbed his shoulders shaking him slightly, the only thing his sleepy brain registered was the fact that he could feel Itachi's little ass on his thighs all too well despite the thickness of their jeans. Yes, he rather Itachi spend some more time wriggling like that on top of him... it was nice...besides he was warm and comfortable with the little kitten on his lap, give it some time and he would get hot no doubt.

"C'mon I can tell you're awake! Open your eyes, let's go before Pein comes to get us!"

Groaning and whining wouldn't help him so he opened his eyes loving to see Itachi as the first thing after awakening. He sighed when Itachi got off of him and fixed the jeans shivering, he guessed Itachi felt the coldness without his body heat just like he did.

They rented the suits with all the stuff coming to it, Pein got a completely black one stating that it was wise to chose anything but white, since white would be impossible to see from afar should anything happen.

Sasori took black one with red stripes and red ear warmers. Deidara no surprise there was choosing a baby blue with white stripes, oh well he guessed it did look nice on the energetic blonde. Itachi grabbed the only black one with deep purple stripes and purple boots and purple ear warmers.

Smiling Hidan picked the black and white one, not really caring much as long as it was warm.

With the equipment chosen and stored in the van they resumed their way for the mountain house having hot drinks in their gloved hands, Hidan grumbling to himself and slurping the hot coffee wondered was it even normal that he though Itachi with thick gloves and a slightly red nose from the cold looked simply adorably sexy...

It took another hour to get to the house but when they finally did Hidan jumped out of the van grabbing as much as he could carry and rushed for the heated indoors, forgetting that you supposed to unlock the door before entering and no, he didn't have the key.

Shivering and cursing under his breath he went back for the van grabbing another load of equipment and bags deciding that physical exercise will only warm him up... it took him six runs for the house and back to the van to carry everything and for Pein to pay the chauffer and thank the man, after that they all went for the house and carried everything inside Deidara and Itachi arguing who would make dinner since those two were the only ones able to manage it without burning down the house or poisoning someone or injure someone with a fork or something.

In the end Pein was making calls acting all important for what Hidan didn't know and honestly didn't care much, Deidara was helping Itachi having decided that they both would make the food. He was left in the living room with a grumpy Sasori who refused to take off the red ear warmers and the red thick scarf wrapped around the neck and half the head, Sasori despised cold pretty much like he did but Hidan thought there was something to do with the fact that Sasori was just so small while Hidan himself was strong built.

"Hidan... I'm sure if you would like... break my arm I would be free of this...be a friend eh?"

Hidan snickered catching a glimpse of Itachi in the kitchen, he turned to look at the little shivering bundle across from him.

"That sounds like a desperate plea...anyway I wouldn't be so sure Pein would let you off anyway... you might even deserve another spanking..." he teased grinning madly, if he was honest with himself then when he imagined Sasori over Pein's knee still sleepy and in boxers getting the little ass smacked...it was kind of arousing...

"Shut up! Don't mention it! It's not funny Hidan! I'm serious..."

When he couldn't stop giggling and choking because the picture of a squirming Sasori on Pein's lap just didn't leave him, a cushion hit him right in the face, that too wasn't enough to stop him from laughing.

Sasori didn't look amused in any way, in truth he stopped laughing when he realised that the crimson haired youth was looking hurt. He leaned forward lowering his voice to a whisper.

"C'mon Sasori you know he loves ya... you're not seriously offended... he didn't really hurt you that bad, did he?"

Sasori wasn't looking at him, the muddy brown eyes were cast on the knees, Sasori shook the head in denial and Hidan waited patiently knowing that Sasori usually took some time to collect his thoughts and to decide if the redhead even wanted to say them out aloud.

"No it didn't...hurt much...it's just that...he doesn't treat anyone else like that... if he thinks I'm some kind of bitch he's in for a rude awakening."

Hidan eyed the redhead carefully, people were so funny sometimes.

"Sasori...I'm pretty sure he has a thing for you... and you most probably became a victim to one of his kinks...seriously...open your eyes dude... the blonde and Pein are all over you."

Sasori blushed but the silence meant that the redhead wasn't as clueless as he put on, Hidan grinned of course Sasori had noticed, no doubt.

"Well in that case I'm even angrier at him..." Sasori growled and then looked right into his violet eyes leaning forward just like whispering. "Because you see you have a thing for Itachi but even as rude and crude you are you treat him with care and you always mind him and make sure he's okay and as far as I know you don't beat him up when he does something against you."

He wasn't about to deny it, that would be just stupid. He nodded instead and then shrugged. "It's not like everyone's the same... I mean c'mon Sasori look at the guy...he's probably some kind of dominatrix... but I'm sure you can get the sweetness out of him! Try to bat your eyelashes at him the next time he's all grumpy and self important, I'd like to see his reaction to your charms!"

Sasori did something unbelievable then... the redhead actually giggled and Hidan mildly wondered could anyone resist Sasori if the guy would use the natural looks and some wicked trick like puppy eyes or something.

"What you think I should do?" Sasori asked and Hidan without wasting time went to sit beside the petite redhead.

"Well first, take off those damn ear things they look cute but not entirely so..." he took the red warmers off and brushed Sasori's crimson hair fixing them so the lovely bangs fell above the big brown eyes, he unwrapped the red scarf while Sasori was looking at him from close up...looking at him intently.

"Hidan?"

"Mm?"

"Why have you never made a move on Itachi?"

Hidan fixing the red scarf grimaced. "Because I'm a bastard and I don't want to hurt Itachi which I would do sooner or later...so... yeah."

"What if you're hurting him by not making a move?"

"What makes you say that... has he said anything?"

"No Hidan, you know Itachi, he never talks about that kind of stuff... but I can see him looking at you and sometimes he looks at you with sad eyes, you know."

His scowl turned awfully sour and he didn't know what to say. Sasori took his hands away from the red hair he was still brushing mindlessly.

"Hidan you two _already_ act like a couple if you haven't noticed, maybe you need to open your eyes too."

He opened his mouth rather shocked that...Sasori was right. He didn't get to say anything though.

"What's going on here... why you're holding Sasori's hands, is something wrong?" Pein had appeared seemingly out of nowhere glaring down at Hidan. He was about to stand up and shout some colourful profanities but the petite redhead let go of his hands and stood up...Hidan nearly cracked up seeing Sasori push back the lower lip in a cute pout, worry in the brown eyes.

He was shaking with silent laughter when Sasori lift one delicate hand cupping Pein's cheek. "Pein you're so angry lately, is there something bothering you? You're making me worry!" Sasori chirped out and by now Hidan was biting his knuckles, Pein's face went slack and dumb looking down into Sasori's big eyes. Even Hidan could see the almighty Pein lean into Sasori's touch and blush faintly.

"No...d-don't worry... I'm fine... I'm just a bit... sad that no one seems to like this trip... you tried to...avoid it too...so I got angry... I'm sorry...if I...offended you this morning Sasori."

Priceless!

Sasori smiled all too sweetly at the tall orange-head sliding the little nimble fingers into Pein's hair affectionately, Hidan had to admit Sasori was a natural charmer.

"Aw no Pein... I didn't want to avoid it... I was looking forward to spend some time with _you_ here... I was just so sleepy this morning...but don't worry..." Sasori's smile stretched bigger and in that way it turned somewhat _menacing_. "...If you decide to ever spank me again _without_ my consent or with people around to hear or see it... I am going to rip off your balls..." with that said the little hand stroked down Pein's chest sensually, Hidan observed Pein's mouth go slack and the greyish eyes wide when Sasori all but grabbed Pein's crotch. "...And feed them to your dog, got it?"

Pein nodded, terribly red in the face and terribly stiff, Sasori smiled and Hidan felt a spike of electricity course through his system when Sasori's little hand _rubbed_ Pein's crotch as if soothing, Pein jerked weirdly and gasped turning redder, the greyish eyes went somewhat dreamy looking at the crimson haired _devil_.

"Good... I'll go and check if they need my help in the kitchen..." Sasori left then, Hidan was sure he saw the redhead crack up somewhere at the kitchen door, the shoulders started to shake as in laughter but Pein didn't see that, the tall guy was still just standing there looking dumbly at the wall, Hidan kept silent sliding his purple eyes over Pein's crotch, there definitely was some hardness there.

Pein jerked then and looked at him. "Tell this to anyone and you're dead!" the orange haired mumbled swallowing hard and going for the door to the hallway, probably on his merry way to jack off.

Hidan was laughing hard, he didn't blame Pein though he might have reacted the same way on that kind of behaviour.

...

_An: sorry to stop it here...it was getting too lengthy, the next chap is ready though, so let me know what you think..._

_Mettlei..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Warnings:... language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings:.._

_An: thanks for the...reviews! This is gonna be short chapter... deal with it._

_...Bonding trip..._

He couldn't believe how much noise five people can make at a dinner table, plus the dog that munched away at some twenty pounds of dog food.

Sasori was sitting between Deidara and Pein looking pleased and Hidan was sitting beside his black haired sin thinking hard on what Sasori had told him earlier.

Sasori was right, Itachi never talked about stuff like that and if the kitty would be hurting on the inside they would probably never know. He knew Itachi was too shy to ever make the first move... but what he said to Sasori was also true, he didn't want to hurt Itachi in any way...

After they had eaten and thanked the two cooks for the deliciousness of the meal, they were all in the living room trying to get their bodies in the skiing suits. And it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

He was sitting on the couch, Sasori was next to him huffing and puffing struggling with the boots, he himself was dumbly jerking the black and white all together piece unable to get it on himself, Pein was already dressed observing them with a slight smirk, Deidara was chasing Chibi around the living room yelling at the dog who held a blue glove in its drool covered mouth, Itachi discretely was going insane Hidan was sure, the black haired kitty couldn't find the protective sunglasses in the equipment and without those skiing was pretty much impossible.

In the end he managed to get his body into the jumpsuit and the large boots he went to help Itachi while Pein was crouching beside the couch helping Sasori with the boots.

And there! It didn't take even two hours and they were all ready to head out.

Chibi would of course come with them, Pein insisted since the dog needed to run free too and it wasn't like there were any human beings around here anyway. Pein being the brain of the group insisted they all take their cells with them in case something happens.

Hidan hated cold but when it came to snowboarding he was good, the only one keeping up to him was Pein who had passion for snowboarding as such, Deidara wasn't bad, Sasori and Itachi were shyly managing lagging behind and never complaining but Hidan knew better than anyone else Itachi and the redhead simply didn't enjoy snowboarding.

They knew the mountains so it was nice and safe, he and Pein were giving out their best till they were breathless and satisfied and had to stop for a breather, they popped down in the snow waiting till the other three would catch up with them.

"I missed this." Pein breathed out watching around at the bright white surrounding, Hidan followed Pein's example looking around, well it really was beautiful here and the air was clean comparing with the city...yeah, he probably missed this too.

"We should slow down though, Sasori and Itachi don't look very happy..." he said watching the two figures approaching them carefully and snickering when the oversized dog decided to jump on Itachi's chest causing Itachi to fall and naturally Itachi's arms flailed socking Sasori in the face, pulling the redhead down too with the dog barking and jumping around the two happily.

Pein beside him chuckled, the chuckle turned into a gasp though when the small redhead yelped, Hidan took a look at the two fallen figures he saw them nicely sliding down the mountain slope, it wasn't really dangerous they were on safe tracks, if anything it was funny to watch the two clutching unto each other and squirming in the snow.

The dog was ecstatic of the events running down and trying to stop the sliding humans by clenching the fangs into Itachi's scarf nearly strangulating the raven-head. When the two finally stopped at the very end of the slope by their feet Hidan and Pein were cracking up, Deidara joined them in few minutes having defeated the mountain staying on the board.

Itachi and Sasori both sat up looking hurt and offended by the forces of nature. Chibi got smacked on the head when the dog tried to lick Itachi's face repeatedly.

"Get off me, stupid animal..."

That's when Hidan got on his feet, Itachi rarely lost his cool, he helped the black haired kitty to stand up reaching a hand for Sasori and pulling the redhead up as well.

"You two okay?"

"Do we look okay to you?" Itachi snapped. Yep, Hidan knew better, he could count on his fingers the times when Itachi got this way, it meant the beauty was really annoyed and uncomfortable.

Smirking he brushed the snow off of Itachi's head. "No, you two never look okay, always fucking gorgeous." He cooed pleased when Itachi's cheeks got red and surprised when Sasori looked at him oddly and then blushed pretty much like Itachi did.

"Guys, let's get to the feet of this mountain and take a rest...there's some bushes and the wind is getting a bit too harsh anyway." Pein said standing up and fastening the snowboard to the feet. "Hidan make sure Itachi is okay I'll take Sasori..." Hidan of course didn't object when Pein's hand clutched Sasori's arm and pulled the redhead away from him before crouching down and fixing Sasori's board.

Deidara was already halfway down when he and Itachi started moving, he went slowly trying to ignore his black haired sin grimacing and wincing, Itachi's behaviour was so rare that he didn't know how to act on it.

"Move ahead! Don't wait for me, I'll get there eventually, wouldn't want to keep you back!" the kitty growled and Hidan's scowl grew.

"Stop that Itachi... foul mood doesn't suit you at all."

"Really, and what suits me then?"

"That little tiny smile of yours?"

Itachi sighed then stopping jerkily and balancing for a moment, Hidan stopped too grabbing the Itachi's upper arm for steadiness.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be a jerk, this is just so tiring..." another heavy and shaky sigh came from the pretty mouth, Hidan crouched down undoing the straps of Itachi's boots from the board.

"What are you doing?"

"Step off of the board." Itachi did holding his shoulder for balance, he undid his own straps and then picked up both boards throwing them over his shoulder. "We'll just walk to them, we're probably heading home after we catch breath anyway." He explained starting to walk for where Pein was already sitting with Sasori and Deidara jumping around playing with Chibi.

"Thanks, you didn't have to you know, I rather if you enjoyed this trip." Itachi mumbled holding on his arm the black eyes watching the ground in careful manner since it was easy to trip.

"I am enjoying it..." he was you know, so it was a bit too cold for his liking but he was with Itachi, so it was fine.

When they reached the others, Hidan dropped the boards arranging them to be used as seats, it was better than to get their asses wet and cold in the snow. He himself felt fine, Pein did too and so did Sasori, Sasori just looked annoyed and irritated but not tired, the blonde had gained healthy red cheeks from the exercise and Pein was grinning like an idiot, for reasons unknown sporting Sasori's red scarf. Seeing that Hidan grinned too, it seemed like those two were moving somewhere, he was interested though was the blonde left out or tugged along.

It could get nasty if Deidara would be left out.

They were behind some bushes that actually held back the chilly breeze but it was nowhere near warm anyway, the sun was setting and soon they would head back, taking a different route of course, there was a nice path through a forest that led to the house without them having to crawl back on the mountain. At least he hoped that was Pein's plan, he wasn't so sure Itachi would be able to go back the hard way.

"Dude we should head back..." he growled shooing away Chibi who wanted a petting.

"Yes I know...it's about to get dark and it gets dark real fast here, let's just catch our breaths." Pein said and Hidan understood that Pein meant that Itachi should catch his breath and maybe Chibi too, the dog was panting hard laying down now munching down globs of snow time to time to cool down.

Then came the group of strangers, skiers to be particular but to Hidan they looked anything but skiers, the men were all grownups and big, way bigger than him even though he was nicely built, but the men nearing them were bulky which made no sense of them being skiers.

He could feel Pein shift and he could feel Itachi shift beside him.

The strangers in count four stopped rudely close to their feet probably intending to cover them with snow.

"Hey, what are you kids doing here, planning to build a snowman?" one of the fuckers asked, Hidan had a hot temper he was sure Itachi grabbed his hand because of that, he really did want to get up and smash some noses but he stayed seated.

Pein however was standing up looking menacing with the piercings and the cold angry eyes. "Actually I should ask you lot what are you doing trespassing my property?"

Inwardly Hidan patted Pein on the shoulder, those words sure as hell shut those idiots up nicely, one of the ugly fuckers even gapped the mouth in a retarded way looking Pein all over, the other of the strangers were rudely staring at the blonde and the barking dog, Hidan was worried about the other two strangers who were smirking, eyeing Itachi and Sasori.

"Uhh, what do you know, bragging about your father's wealth aren't you? We're skiing as you can see. Do you want us removed from this mountain part?"

"No need, but it would be nice if you would leave us alone." Pein said dismissing the oversized humans by a wave of a gloved hand.

"Well aren't you one antisocial group?" one of the strangers barked out smirking, that was the stranger Hidan hated the most, the one with dark hair and dark eyes that stared at Itachi and Sasori in a way that Hidan hated. "We didn't mean to be rude or anything, we were just making sure you guys are alright, we saw you sitting here and thought that maybe there was a problem..."

Hidan's violet eyes narrowed, there was something amiss with that stranger, the words seemed to be a little _too_ sincere.

"We're fine..." he growled out pointedly glaring at the tall man trying to incinerate the fool with his look or at least get those eyes off of his friends.

But the stranger grinned at him and there was not a drop of kindness there. "You're fine, how about that friend of yours, he looks mighty tired and...exhausted. We have a car nearby we could get him to where he's staying with no hassle."

Itachi's grip on his hand tightened and Hidan stood up pulling his black haired beauty along. He heard Sasori and Deidara stand up as well to their sides.

"Leave!" Pein's authoritative voice boomed, Hidan hearing that was glad at least he wasn't the only one understanding the big guys intentions when it came to Itachi. However Itachi wasn't the only one in danger, it was no surprise really that guys like Sasori, Deidara and Itachi got in trouble, it was simply that they were beautiful... it was a fact and guys like those strangers before them probably would die to get their ugly hands on someone so pretty as his friends.

Well those gorillas would have to overstep his dead body to do that.

"Oh you guys are just rude, we are being friendly!" the biggest of the strangers said a bit too loudly than necessarily.

"You're not being friendly, you're shamelessly ogling my friends... I said leave!" Pein stood his ground tall and headstrong and so did Hidan even though he wasn't all that tall, but he had his own threatening quality with his strong athletic body and his eyes promising dead he had his snowboard in one hand loosely, Itachi by his other arm if anything he would crush some skulls with the snowboard, it would turn into an acceptable weapon.

When the one seemingly in charge of the four men stepped forward Itachi by his side stepped backwards, Hidan bit his lip cursing inwardly and gritting his teeth his fingers tightened on his snowboard.

"Dude, get the fuck out of my face!" he snarled his face scrunched up when the fucking monkey-face looked at Itachi licking the chipped, disgusting lips. "Don't even _dream_ about it!"

...

_An: oh you LOVE me for leaving it here don't you?_

_Mettlei..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Warnings: err, blood...language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings:..._

_An: thank you for the reviews :) don't you just hate cliffhangers? So, I thought I make it up to you by hurrying up with the update. Love me now huh? *smirks*_

_An: my big fighting scene coming up... I'm actually laughing so hard I can't type, excuse the sheer stupidity...xD_

..._bonding trip..._

"Dude, get the fuck out of my face!" he snarled his face scrunched up when the fucking monkey face looked at Itachi licking the chipped, disgusting lips. "Don't even _dream_ about it!"

It happened in a blur really, he was pushed in his chest roughly and he stepped back letting go of Itachi's hand using his previous plan and grabbed his snowboard, there was a dull thud as he smashed the board right into the man's face, blood splattered.

The three others were moving, but so was Pein who had apparently praised Hidan's idea and used his own snowboard as a beating stick, Hidan had to admit Pein was vicious, the black board was slashed through the air like some sort of funny sword and then made contact with a red face sending blood everywhere.

Chibi appeared to be a useless dog aiding them only with loud barks and nothing more, Deidara and Sasori however were combining their strength and seemingly trying to strangle the fucker who had pushed Itachi down on the ground, his black haired beauty had blood on the pale face and it took Hidan some while to realise it wasn't Itachi's.

After he had received few good punches to his gut and chest and after Pein had gained a bleeding lip and eyebrow, he realised that those body builders simply won't pass out, they were getting their asses kicked.

Sasori was thrown in the snow roughly since the redhead barely weighed anything and Deidara was clutching the stomach curled up in the snow, Itachi was still fighting having succeeded to kick one of the idiots in the balls, the kitty proceeded to kick the man while Hidan himself fell on the ground hard having his legs kicked out from under him.

Pein then saved his ass kicking the man that was about to smash his face into the ground with a big foot. Rolling and standing on his legs he howled running for Itachi who was being pulled by the silky black hair, he guessed the man attempted to pull Itachi away even though Sasori was throwing a snow board at the man's head it didn't stop the brute.

He couldn't believe they were being attacked in broad daylight in a place that was supposed to be deserted from humans as such... but they were starting to gain the upper hand in this. Despite the fact that the strangers were hard and tough he and Pein had managed to knock one out and the other one was on the ground whining in pain, the other two were the problem being the biggest ones.

He grabbed his board from where he had dropped it and seeing the dark haired dark eyed stranger straddling the hurting Deidara, Hidan was sure he lost it then, his snowboard snapped clean in two against the strangers head and even though the maniac passed out instantly falling half on Deidara's squirming body he gave few more hits to the head just for a good finish, as he turned he saw Pein had managed to knock out the man going for Itachi...

Pein was nudging them all to move which wasn't all easy, Hidan himself was hurting and he was sure Pein was in pain too, Deidara crying still clutching the belly, Sasori and Itachi were clutching unto one another shaking and breathing heavily both bloodied just like the rest of them...

Well, strike him down...

When they were all entering the forest trying to find the path to their house they looked back at the mountain instantly finding the spot since it was rather red coloured, the men were already getting up.

Hidan wasn't sure they could win the next match if there would be one, so he grabbed Itachi's arm tightly and urged them on

Pein being the cool headed leader was holding his cell high in the air trying to contact police, while holding the ribs with the other hand, Deidara was looking better now helping Sasori walk.

They found the path soon enough being familiar with the surrounding and soon enough they were high enough for Pein to get a signal and dial the police. Hidan could damn well see Pein was in worse condition then the orange haired guy let them on and he remembered seeing Pein take some nasty hits, as Pein explained everything to the local sheriff they steadily moved home Hidan tried to see Itachi's injuries but he himself was getting dizzy and too cold. He was sure he wasn't all that far from passing out. His intention was to help Itachi walk but then it seemed the other way around.

"Fuck...fucking asses..." he couldn't carry on, he stopped, doubled over and spit the blood on the snow, he hated to be the weak one but there was no helping, his head was spinning madly and his gut had taken at least one blow too much. His forehead seemed to be bleeding too dripping his crimson life in the snow.

Itachi was by his side mumbling something weakly but he didn't hear, everything went fuzzy and he was falling, strong hands grabbed him and they could belong only to Pein, when he heard the orange haired guys voice he knew it to be true. "Dude, hang in there, the sheriff wanted to pick us up but he can't get his jeep on this path...we have to get to the house. Medics and police will be waiting already..."

His arm was hoisted around Pein's neck and he heard the guy instruct Itachi to grab him on the other side and Deidara got the instruction to help Sasori, the stupid dog seemed happy with this all judging by the happy barks.

It wasn't easy but they got there in the end, it was already dark possibly around nine in the evening. The house was lighted by the police lights like from a cheap movie. As soon as they were out of the forest people rushed and helped them to the house where medics treated them in the living room. Hidan didn't agree to lay down on one of the couches saying that his friends needed it more and he got his wish, he was sitting on a chair watching his hurt friends as the nurse was patching and cleaning him up, his friends got the same treatment, Pein appeared to have a deep gash on the shoulder and even the orange haired didn't know how exactly that had happened.

Deidara had no serious injuries except the purple bruise on the tanned hip and hurting stomach from a kick.

Sasori was being treated by a male doctor who pulled the crimson haired teenagers shirt off revealing bruised arms and neck, it looked like Sasori had received some strangulation, the petite crimson haired youth was the smallest of them and Hidan felt the anger raise in him anew seeing Sasori's bleeding lip.

Itachi had been stripped down to black boxers having a nastily bruised knee and elbows Hidan couldn't get smart how that could have happened since they were in snow. but he heard Itachi explain to the doctor that he had been pushed down on a snowboard hard enough to break skin on his elbows the knee had been kicked by a boot, Itachi's lower lip was bleeding too and he heard the kitty explain that he had bitten it when one of the strangers kicked him in the chest. The smooth pallid chest was bruised as if to confirm Itachi's words.

Hidan was seething, he was so damn _mad_... he saw Pein's expression, it was the same as his... they maybe fought those brutes off but still he felt like he had somehow let down his friends, it wasn't easy to see those closest to you in pain.

When they were patched up and changed out of their skiing forms back into ordinary outfits the police wanted to question them and give witnessing.

In the middle of the process the sheriff came in the house sitting down beside Pein who was sitting on the couch across from Hidan and Itachi who sat beside him writing what had happened down on the paper that they all would sign.

"We got them arrested." The old Sheriff said happily. "They were still on the spot and it wasn't hard to find them from a chopper because of the blood. I'm surprised you kids got away that easily, those men were drug dealers, we had had problems with them for a long time... we owe you a thanks and honestly you kids did great fending for yourselves, you really should be proud of yourselves, you know they had guns back in the car, it could of turned out really nasty, those men had abused some tourists before, there had been cases of rape...and the victims have been males so I won't even ask how the fight started, you can leave it out just type down that they attacked you." the sheriff said the last part to Itachi because the black haired sin was the one writing.

Those words made him feel better, really it wasn't all that bad when he thought about it.

"One of them has a skull fracture and a piece of a snowboard sticking out of the head..." the sheriff actually chuckled after that and Hidan had a mild hunch that he might have been responsible for that one, must be the fucker trying to abuse the blonde.

"Do you want a patrol car by the house tonight or you'll be fine...?" the old man asked standing up and Pein said that there's no need since the criminals were arrested.

After another hour of explaining and paper signing they were left alone to heal their wounds.

They were sitting in the living room after taking quick showers to get the blood off, all dressed in their pyjamas and cuddled on the couch like in a chick flick but it was _okay_ after the evening they had, at least Hidan hoped it was okay because he didn't want to move from the spot having Itachi press against his one side and Sasori against his other while Pein was between Sasori and Deidara probably having the same thoughts as him.

"This sure count as bonding, Pein, look at us all cuddled up, un." Deidara broke the lengthy silence having them all chuckling.

"I still can't believe what happened!" Sasori breathed out and Hidan smirked feeling the petite and usually aloof guy press against him harder, he didn't mind one bit...

"Yeah I know what you mean, fucking incredulous."

"Mm!" Itachi agreed lastly shifting against his side minutely. "We fought well though, especially Hidan and Pein... and by the way guys you should have seen Sasori kick one of them straight in the nose while being on the ground, I mean I seriously heard the cracking bone!" Itachi's voice was truly nice to hear so close and to Hidan's amusement Sasori to his side hearing that shivered...well, well, well.

Pein snorted and waved a hand in the air. "_No_, what you guys really should have seen was Hidan's face when one of those fuckers managed to land a punch on his jaw!"

"Very funny!" Hidan growled but smirked anyway. "How about your _high pitched_ scream, when you saw Sasori getting launched like a human bullet into the snow?"

Sasori pinched him on his side and Pein mumbled something about Hidan needing to shut up.

"I think the best part was where the stupid dog thought that he should lap up the blood from the snow." Itachi grumbled scratching a patch of bruised skin till Hidan slapped the painted nails away.

Itachi yawned cutely stretching against his side. "I'm exhausted and in pain...uhh..."

"We should all go and sleep I suppose you all will want to leave as soon as possible right?" Pein was back in his cold mode he could tell, and since he was sitting beside Sasori he could see Sasori's little hand sneak for Pein's in the orange heads lap.

"What would be the point to leave now? Besides I think it's better to heal here were we have all the extras that we don't have in the city...like the heated pool... I was looking forward to use it, you know..."

Hidan was grinning, the redhead was such a devil using a voice that led Pein and _him_ think that Sasori meant something more with using the pool.

He saw Pein's fingers clutch Sasori's and the orange head sighed.

"What about you guys?" Pein asked leaning forward to peak at him and Itachi and then at Deidara.

The blonde chirped that he wants to stay as for Hidan he looked at Itachi, what he wanted wasn't all that important anyway.

"Sasori's right... I much prefer to stay here. And I too want to use the pool..."

"Well we're staying then! Tomorrow we'll make a fucking pool party!" Pein declared with determination and Hidan agreed already planning how to get the house full with booze. He would have to consult Pein on that one.

"And now scarce to bed!"

Pein was such a dominatrix... he decided to not pay attention because he actually wanted to get in the bed reserved just for him, you see he disliked Pein's richness because he had to share room with Itachi here but the beds were two in the room...how unfair was that?

However, since he was sharing with Itachi he stood up and waited the black haired beauty to get up and when Itachi grimaced while doing so he grinned and scooped his friend on his arms bridal style loving the squeak it earned him.

Deidara chuckled and patted Pein's shoulder. "Carry me bastard, un!"

Laughing Pein threw Deidara over one shoulder like firemen would and to Hidan's further enjoyment Pein managed to grab a yelping Sasori, throwing the little creature over the other shoulder, Deidara was laughing, Sasori though was pinching Pein in the ribs growling and kicking.

"Uh Sasori mind my shoulder, its stitched you know..."

Sasori's struggles stopped at that and Pein waltzed off like a fucking king, seriously Hidan almost felt jealous for a moment but then again he had Itachi on his arms and that was more than enough to feel all satisfied and high.

He went upstairs behind Pein grinning at Itachi's calm expression, in their room he laid the beauty on the bed throwing the duvet aside beforehand, when Itachi was settled he covered the delicate body up to the chin wanting nothing more than to kiss the plump lips.

"You'll be okay Itachi?"

"Yes and...thank you..."

He gave Itachi a smile and went for his own bed getting under the covers and sighing stretching out his hurting body.

"Hidan?"

"Mmm?" since their beds were pretty close to each other he heard Itachi's whisper just fine.

"Do...do you like... do you like Sasori...more than a friend?"

It was unexpected because like stated earlier Itachi never talked about such stuff. He felt kind of glad that the room was dark because he blushed. He had always had a thing for Sasori... it was the truth...but Itachi was the one he wanted above everything else.

"He's cute, like I said earlier...you and him are gorgeous... I meant it you know... anyone would say the same."

"But... would you want Sasori as... your boyfriend."

"No..."

"Why?"

"Go to sleep Itachi!"

"Why you're avoiding the subject, you never do that!"

"Close your eyes and sleep Itachi!"

"So it means you wouldn't mind to sleep with him but you don't want him as your boyfriend?"

"Another word and I'm going to tickle you until you're crying and begging me to stop."

He wasn't joking, that had happened before and after that Itachi was ignoring him for a week, he regretted but no matter how he called himself an idiot and how many sweets he bought for Itachi the kitty still gave him the cold shoulder, until he plain out fell on his knees hugging Itachi's middle, _then_ and only then Itachi started to talk to him again.

So there was no surprise that Itachi was silent now.

"Good night Itachi... don't pout I can see your profile you know."

Itachi turned the back to him without a word.

Sighing he smiled looking at the ceiling. "If you don't wish me a good night I'm gonna get up and tickle you anyway..."

"Good night Hidan, sleep well...sweet dreams and so on...bastard!"

"Aw Itachi c'mon, what is it with you lately... I admitted that Sasori is hot and you know it's fucking true...but I don't want him as my boyfriend besides Sasori has hots for Pein."

"I know, he also has hots for you and Deidara."

"Uh Itachi we probably are taking this all the wrong way, we're all very close...always have been as I remember... it's hard to tell who likes who sexually and who likes who romantically and who likes who as a friend only...I mean I've seen you ogling Sasori yourself and Pein and Deidara as well... me too of course!" he added the last with a grin, he would love to hear Itachi trying to deny it, it was the truth after all.

"Uh huh, I'm gay...no crime to ogle fine specimens!"

He didn't expect an honest answer like that from the shy creature on the other bed, it left him smiling dumbly.

Fine specimens, huh?

"No crime at all..." he agreed with a light chuckle. "Night Itachi..."

"Night."

...

_An: I won't hold it against you if ditch me because of this chapter...xD if not leave me a review and you'll get the next update before ya know it *wink*_

_Mettlei..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Warnings: language..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings: ..._

_An: thank you sooo much for the reviews! x)_

_...Bonding trip..._

To his great surprise when he awoke the next morning Itachi was still sleeping.

Hidan sat up in his bed gazing at the sleeping black haired gorgeousness. It was rare he saw Itachi sleep and he kind of liked the sight, the pale face looked so divine, Itachi's black hair messed on the pillow, thin fingers laying limply on the pillow beside the beautiful face.

He used all the stealth he possessed to leave the room without any noise, not everyone could sleep like him and he knew Itachi is a light sleeper.

He managed to get out of the room without bumping into anything and strolled for the bathroom downstairs.

When he appeared in the kitchen he was met by a grumpy looking Pein feeding the horse...

"Hey..." he growled, Pein would understand, he and the orange haired shared morning grumpiness, besides he was ready to bet his nuts that Pein was all stiff and painful just like he was... they took quite a beating after all, maybe that's why the usually early house inmates were still in bed and not the other way around.

"Hey...mornings are a bitch when you've been beaten up at night, eh?"

"Indeed!" he agreed and his body agreed too when he sat down by the table, he felt like someone had bent his spine too far, not a good feeling. "I think we'll have three very grumpy kitties on our heads today when they wake up."

Pein chuckled at that sitting across from him and pouring a very dark coffee into two mugs. "Actually Sasori got up around three in the morning...he was in pain, how could anyone hit them I can't get smart."

"Don't even think about it! All we have to do is make sure we stay on the right side of law."

Pein gave him a 'what the fuck' look and Hidan grimaced cracking up.

"You wouldn't want to go to jail and discover you have those guys as your fucking cellmates!"

"God Hidan...the hell I'll even make sure I Cross the street the right way from now on!"

Their laughter was short lived because whenever they started laughing firstly they were in pain and secondly the dog though it definitely has to bark as loud as it can so they tried to shut the brown horse up by giving him cookies.

"But still I know a crime we _must_ commit!"

"And that would be?"

"Get some booze and then intoxicate two underage teenagers, thank god at least Blondie is of age."

When he saw Pein's eyes spark up he knew he had a partner in crime.

They were finished with their coffees and started new ones when an extremely grumpy Sasori joined them in the kitchen growling when Chibi tried to jump on the redhead's chest and lick the pretty face right off.

"Hey Pein...Hidan... weird to see you two up earlier than me...and Itachi, he's always the first to wake..." Sasori grumbled being another one totally not a morning person.

"Well Itachi is still sleeping like a baby... and how are you anyway...any pains?"

Sitting down the crimson haired teenager gave Hidan and Pein a little smile taking the mug Pein kindly passed. "Not anymore, had some during the night, Pein gave me pain killers."

"Well..." Hidan drawled lazily looking Sasori up and down, the petite body was still dressed in the pyjamas like him and Pein only Sasori's were deep red and definitely few sizes too big the vest nearly exposing the nipples, nearly...but not really...damn it...however the point was he could see the usually pale neck bruised, there were purple markings, not a lot of them but you could see it clearly anyway, the anger bubbled again. "I'm just... I mean...yeah." he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say something sappy, he was tough after all. But what he intended to say before he thought better of it was that he was glad nothing serious happened, scratches were just scratches, they'd heal.

Sasori smiled a tiny little smile and dismissed him with a hand wave. "I don't even want to talk about it...I'm just glad we're all safe...what else matters...we'll heal eventually, piece of cake!"

He nodded choking on his coffee when a sleepy Itachi made his entrance in the kitchen...and _what_ an entrance it was!

First of all Itachi's black hair were loose and messy, second Itachi's pyjama pants were so low on the hips that Hidan could see the curve of the hips and the barely there happy trail made of fine little black hairs, thirdly Itachi's pallid slender arms were exposed for all eyes.

He choked though because Itachi's black sleepy eyes went wide and there was a sharp sound of 'enghh' as Itachi tripped over the horse/dog and fell on the tiled kitchen floor.

Since Sasori were the closest the redhead was by Itachi's side helping the black haired sin up while Hidan got up from his chair wincing, he would laugh if Itachi wouldn't have landed on the already bruised elbows causing fresh blood to appear on the white bandages.

"Oh damn..." Pein rushed to Itachi's side too and Hidan helping the kitty in a chair were already starting to undo the bandages while Sasori went for the first aid kit.

Itachi looked at them blushing. "How comes...I'm usually the first one to wake up... I didn't expect anyone to be here!" Itachi mumbled and Hidan smirked observing Itachi trying to get the wounded arms free to pull the pyjama bottoms higher up, the other hand trying to smooth down the wild hair.

"Well you didn't notice a huge ass dog laying on the floor I'm not surprised you didn't notice I was out of the bed."

"I thought you went for a shower or something..." Itachi murmured wincing when Sasori pressed a special cleaning pad on the frail elbow.

When Itachi's wounds were covered in white goo the black haired beauty insisted on fixing breakfast, going red in the face from anger when he and Pein insisted to take it easy and they couldn't argue much with Itachi who had a kitchen knife clutched in the long pale fingers now could they?

Somewhere in the middle of all that Deidara appeared smiling and chirping as usual, Hidan was rather surprised when they all received a hug and a kiss on their cheeks and a thank you, when Pein blushing asked for what, the blonde smacked the orange haired on the head, yeah even Hidan knew for what, but then again Pein looked more affected by the innocent kiss than the others.

After the breakfast even though it was midday already they were lazing around, well he knew Itachi was taking a bath and that sometimes took longer than he thought possible, Deidara was the only one willing to entertain Chibi even though it was Pein's dog, Sasori never told anyone what he was doing but they believed it had something to do with...puppets, since Hidan knew nothing of it he restrained from comments.

He and Pein however were plotting the so called pool party...

And if someone could manage the seemingly impossible it was Pein.

For example get the finest spirits down to a mountain house without actually leaving it, well technically Pein did have to step out on the porch to receive the packages but all and all Hidan was ready to kiss Pein.

Pein by the way looked ready to kiss him as well.

Actually it was one of those lame ass moments that leave you staring at someone knowing that you both had the same urge but you both also knew that it's a _stupid_ urge, but your brain was still nagging you to do it.

There was no way in hell he was attracted to Pein, just no!

Pein was too muscled for his taste, he liked the delicate guys, the ones he could lift on his hips and fuck against the wall if he had the urge, but he couldn't entirely deny that Pein had his charms, but that was beside the point!

Thank god the moment passed, they both coughed lamely going to the underground room, built specially for the pool, it looked like some sort of garden of Eden with green plants at the edges of the pool and large rocks for the effect at the bottom of the clear blue liquid and reaching out of the water as well, Hidan was sure Pein really did ask to make it like a little Eden... it would just be Pein's style.

He wouldn't say it aloud, but he liked it a lot and the most important thing about this little Eden was the fact that it was warm...very warm and then there was the fact that Sasori, Itachi and Deidara went completely nuts and ecstatic whenever they got the chance to use this part of the building.

Pein being the good guy he was had turned the heaters on at the morning already and by the evening the water was warm and the big room was already lighted with what Pein called was exotic light, Hidan called those lights spooky, but whatever he had to admit that the purple and green and all the other possible shades did go good with his friends naked skin.

They stashed the glasses and bottles of various beverages at the edge of the pool where one could sit waist deep in the water and just enjoy.

Everything was ready including music and they were ready to get their swim trunks out and call the three younger participants to join in.

After another thirty minutes of haunting down the blonde, the dog, and the two teenagers, they were all in the water except Pein who was standing at the edge in bright orange swim trunks... Sasori didn't disappoint having a crimson pair on and might he add really skimpy ones showing off the exact form of that little ass, Deidara didn't disappoint him either having chosen deep blue swim trunks, the blonde did have a nice body all mildly tanned like Pein's except that the blonde was lean with no obvious muscle like Pein and he was...however Itachi their kitty didn't surprise anyone by choosing black, so typical of Itachi, he himself had black too, in his head that was another fact that he and Itachi simply matched.

...

_An: now...a fair warning would be that the updates will slow down after this one... but it will also get hotter as the...bonding will begin...*smirks*_

_Let me know what you think..._

_Mettlei..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_An: there's some...water activities ahead... surely not what you're thinking though. Well enjoy the read and thanks for your support via reviews :) _

_...Bonding Trip..._

They were peacefully drinking and chatting already in the stage where their cheeks were dusted pink from the alcohol when Pein stood up standing proud and tall by the pool.

"Contest!" Pein shouted waving the tanned muscular arms in the air. "Get in the line everyone!"

They did, god forbid they would go against Pein's wishes, besides Hidan had a hunch this might turn out fun.

"Three laps! The fastest is the winner, the last one is the looser and gets to do whatever the _winner_ tells him to! "Pein paused looking at them all and when they nodded pain nodded in return, they had played the game before, they knew how it went.

"Ready, steady, GO!"

Time for confessions eh? Yeah he could swim all right, but he was the slowest.

"And as predicted the winner is Itachi! Come here Itachi!" Pein cooed after they all had managed three laps in the water and panted, Hidan being the dead last watched Itachi's lean body get out of the pool and walk for Pein the water running over the pale skin deliciously. His violet eyes narrowed when Pein's large hand laid on Itachi's shoulder 'innocently'.

"Okay Itachi as the glorious winner you have to empty this in one go, don't worry that is no poison just the finest wine on earth you are a winner after all."

From afar Hidan could see Itachi's little nose scrunch up but the pale wet hand took the glass nonetheless, a small smirk formed on Itachi's plump lips and Hidan almost felt jealous when the beauty emptied the glass while looking into Pein's greyish eyes.

"Great Itachi...just great, now you as the winner tell the ultimate looser which is Hidan what to do...be merciful on his soul!" Pein's acting skills failed the orange haired guy with the last words, a naughty grin formed on Pein's lips.

Hidan snorting but grinning got out of the warm water into the warm air leaving Sasori and Deidara behind in the pool he stood beside Itachi wanting to squirm when the black eyes slid over his wet body trying to figure out what to make him do.

"Don't make a fool out of me." he growled brushing Itachi's smooth arm lightly...friendly gesture, nothing more.

Itachi's eyes travelled back to Pein. "Tasks of what variety, Pein?"

"Body contact variety."

"What?" Hidan and Itachi asked at the same time there was a loud splashing in the pool behind them accompanied with Deidara's near insane giggling but they ignored it staring at the smirking Pein.

"You heard me...go ahead, we don't have all day."

"Someone's eager!" Hidan snorted at Pein, inwardly loving this of course.

Itachi's eyes narrowing were never a good sign. "Fine Pein... you want body contact you'll get it! Hidan, kiss Pein on the lips...use your tongue it won't count if I don't see the tongues in action!"

Both him and Pein went slack jawed. Deidara behind them let out a bark of laughter and he could hear the little crimson haired devil chuckle devilishly.

He glared at Itachi. But the black haired kitty gave him a completely smug expression that clearly said 'I'm the winner, do it looser!'

He didn't expect it to turn out the way it did. He kissed Pein, oh yes he did, he leaned forward pressing his mouth on Pein's having to damn well stretch out too, since the orange haired prick was taller than him...and he did use his tongue, except that when he did Pein rudely tried to take _control_, growling he snarled a 'no' into the kiss grabbing the orange and short hair trying to get the _control_ back, but what do you know the orange haired prick took and fisted his platinum hair having a damn good grip since his hair were longer and Pein pulled damn _hard_ forcing his head back, he squirmed and pushed Pein's tongue viciously out of his mouth growling again when the fucker pinned his tongue down, that's when he bit out of frustration hearing cat calls from behind him and Itachi's chuckling from beside him.

They parted when they run out of air glaring at each other until Itachi grabbed them both by their shoulders. "Well I definitely saw tongues...a tongue war if you will." The black haired sin chuckled out only slightly blushed.

Hidan didn't say anything just accepted Pein's hand giving him a glass of whiskey, he emptied it narrowing his eyes at the orange haired bastard, he just knew it that Pein would try to fucking _dominate him_ well, that _would_ _not_ be happening.

"Back in the water you two!" Pein cooed crouching down by the pool giving Sasori and Deidara a drink each. The two didn't even manage to empty them when Pein already stood up and raised the arms signalling round two.

"Three laps...same rules." They got in the line ready to jump in the pool, this time he would try harder to win.

"Ready? Steady, go!"

Sasori won this round and he had a good laugh when Itachi dove out of the water spluttering and red faced. "Not fair! Deidara and Sasori set me up! Pein didn't you see Deidara grabbing my leg and holding me back so Sasori could win?"

Hidan chuckled when Pein made an innocent face shaking the head in denial, even he had seen the blonde trying to drown Itachi in the middle of the pool.

Sasori got out and got to empty a fine glass of wine just like Itachi, only this time Itachi was the looser, grinning madly he watched the pouting kitty go for Pein and Sasori.

"So Sasori...what would you have Itachi do? It has to be good since he made me kiss Hidan!" Pein asked with a truly perverted smile.

Sasori smirked. "Easy...I'll make him kiss Hidan on same conditions...go on Itachi I'll be watching for the tongues!"

Sasori was a devil. Hidan was sure he even blushed a little no comparing to Itachi's cheeks flaring up though.

Since Itachi approached without a word he got out of the water standing tall and anticipating, his violet eyes met Itachi's black ones before the kitty made contact with him, he leaned down so Itachi wouldn't have to stretch on tip toes.

Oh but Itachi's lips were smooth and inviting and he wouldn't even leave this without using his tongue, it sneaked out of his mouth without his consent anyway, pushing against the plump lips feeling Itachi shiver and let him inside in the hot mouth, Itachi fought back shyly playing with his tongue till he thought he's getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

one of his hands went up to lay on the back of Itachi's head deepening the lip lock, Itachi's hands laid on his upper arms just holding on it would seem, Itachi was so divine, he felt the spark of excitement and arousal and it was clear that he had to get back in the water as soon as possible in case someone would see something raising the head in interest.

They parted and he smirked inwardly when Itachi looked down shyly the cheeks red, a pink tongue darted out licking the wetted lips.

He jumped in the water and when they all had had their refreshing drinks his excitement had retreated somewhat. The three younger ones meaning Itachi Sasori and Deidara had gained a constant blush from the alcohol and he himself felt the relaxed feeling of fine booze and fine entertainment.

"Round three!" Pein bellowed making Sasori choke and drop the glass in the pool, the redhead fished it out before Pein could see though and set it aside readying for the third round like the rest of them.

He had no chance of being the first, which sucked really but he also knew that Itachi got tired fast and Sasori wouldn't have won if not the whole set up for Itachi... really it all depended on how many rounds there would be... he definitely had the highest stamina out of the four of them.

He was right, Itachi ended up as the second and the blonde won with big smile jumping out of the water surely making them all droll because of the golden planes of silky wet skin making him drool looking at the dark blue clad pretty ass. He had it all sorted out, you see Deidara's ass was pert and pretty, Sasori's were little and round and just asking for spanking something you just want to get your hands on and then growl like an animal, Itachi's was perfect and just yummy and definitely asking him to rip off the black swim trunks. Yeah... he had it sorted. Pein's? He didn't think about it! Ever!

"Give me that wine and oh yeah since this all turned into kissing then I want you..." the blonde jabbed a finger into Pein's chest."...to kiss Sasori..."

Pein was already moving for the crimson haired devil but the blonde grabbed Pein's arm. "Hey...hold on... I didn't finish... I want you to kiss him but not on the lips and you have to kiss him for...let's say a whole minute... use your imagination and since I'm a pervert like the rest of you I wanna see tongue too!"

"You were supposed to tell _me _what to do, not Pein!" Sasori smartly reminded but Deidara gave the redhead a blinding smile that turned lecherous.

"Oh I know Sasori, un... your task is to _let him_! We all know you're a feisty little fucker!"

Hidan had to admit that his friends were way cooler than he had thought. The blonde was just as vicious as Sasori and who would have thought that Itachi was the one who started all this.

Talking about Itachi, the kitty looked hellishly pleased with himself gazing at Pein and Deidara from the edge of the pool with big black eyes just looking sexy...

Hidan loved water activities with his friends! Too bad they were arousing beyond belief clouding his mind and constantly threatening to tighten his swim trunks.

Pein was motioning to the blushing Sasori to get out of the pool which the redhead did trembling.

"What are you doing!" the crimson haired teen all but screeched looking down at Pein with big brown eyes when the orange head simply kneeled down before Sasori's standing body. Since Sasori was a cute Shorty Pein was facing Sasori's naked wet chest, the next moment Pein had grabbed Sasori around the middle, pulled the petite body close and Pein's mouth was attached to a slender neck.

He could see Sasori go still and wide eyed, Pein's tongue slowly slid from the jaw line to the collar bone that's when Sasori's eyelids fluttered and closed the petite body swaying being steadied by Pein's arms securely

Hidan felt electricity go through his spine hearing Sasori's gasp as Pein closed the mouth around a tiny nipple seemingly sucking it.

"Pein...no..." he had never heard Sasori sounding so...weak, submissive...it was a nice sound...a good vibe to it, Sasori's hands were now holding unto broad shoulders digging the nails into tanned skin as Pein moved for the other little nub that waited already erected, unconsciously Hidan licked his lips seeing the nipple that had just been into the orange heads mouth, all red and perked up, goose bumps covered the redheads smooth wet skin and Sasori shivered again swallowing hard when Pein's teeth clamped on the taut bud of flesh.

Pein's tongue licked the nub afterwards and then Pein was pulling back and standing up brushing the crimson damp hair with a breathy smile, Sasori looked kind of lost there and terribly flushed and judging by the speed the teen got in the water Sasori had the same problem that was lining into Pein's orange boxers.

"Round four!" Pein announced and Hidan tried hard not to laugh aloud hearing the tough guys voice crack.

"Give us our drinks first, you dumb fucker." He teased and couldn't help but chuckle when no come back was made, Pein just gave them their spiked refreshments.

He had to win the next one... the blonde had to get some action too.

Faiths had it and he actually did win the fourth round the faith had it that the blonde lost, the three beauties were probably just drunk but anyway he got out of the water drowning the booze with a scowl, he preferred whiskey.

"Right, Deidara get out of the water along with Itachi!"

Pein beside him made a noise of approval, actually Hidan was sure his friend Pein was on the same level of perverseness as he was. "..Sasori you too!" he added having the best plan ever!

When the three slightly intoxicated and all through blushed guys were standing before him and Pein, he grinned on the psycho side. "...You should all get comfortable on the floor so no height difference get in your merry way!" for that Sasori gave him a glare but the blonde chuckled and helped Sasori down by pulling the redhead roughly, Hidan observing decided that those three looked nice on their knees.

"Mhm good... Deidara you have to kiss them both...at the same time."

Pein clapped hands chuckling and Hidan himself showed all his teeth in a wide grin when the three gave him narrowed eyes and red cheeks.

He was a healthy young adult you know and being gay he didn't know what could be better than to watch three _exceptionally_ gorgeous guys kneeling, facing each other and _kissing_. Oh he could see Deidara's tongue sweep across Itachi's upper lip travelling to Sasori's upper one, Deidara's tanned hands entwined in crimson and black hair pushing the two close till all three sets of perfect lips were touching, it was different than just regular kiss, they had to keep their eyes open to see what was going on, it was naughtier that way watching them watch each other's lips closely. Hidan heard Pein growl beside him and he himself wasn't far from it and maybe he wanted to touch himself too.

Sasori caught Deidara's lower lip between perfect white teeth and Itachi licked shyly at Sasori's upper lip, all and all Hidan had to admit that all the porn he had watched just sucked, now _this_ was arousing.

The blonde gave some sort of departing licks to Itachi's and Sasori's lips and the three pulled away looking at each other chewing their lips.

"Uh, who's _up_ for round five?" Pein asked snickering when the three jumped back in the water.

"I demand a break..." the black haired beauty said and Sasori nodded in agreement sitting beside the kitty in the shallow part where the water reached to the waist while they could sit on a warmed, stone kind of seat under the water illuminated by multiple coloured lights.

He and Pein joined the three passing around drinks before they settled themselves, Pein sitting on the edge of the pool dangling the feet in the water like a kid, Hidan took his rightful place beside Itachi and Sasori and Deidara were visibly tipsy and unable to stay in one spot for more than a minute splashing water on Chibi further away from them, the dog didn't mind, actually the dog didn't even bat an eyelash.

He didn't say a thing but he noticed...Pein was sipping his drink...and the bastard sure was still sipping his _first_ drink... _fishy_... Pein was definitely planning things. He was planning too but he didn't quite believe Itachi would allow him to go further than a kiss, besides the alcohol didn't affect his abilities, he was too young for that. he was sure Pein was too young for that too which meant that the piercing lover was planning something naughty...where the others needed to be drunk and judging by the way Pein was refilling _his _glass he was one of the victims, and that just wasn't _right_!

But it was too late anyway, he was tipsy and he was sure the three beauties were more than tipsy. Itachi was gulping down the wine and when they were about to fill Itachi's glass up the black haired doll-face hiccupped and murmured something about swimming, splashing away from them to the deeper side of the pool, he watched Itachi's hair as the beauty swam slowly the lean and pale body sliding through the water with some merman grace.

"Uh huh Hidan I can totally see you taking Itachi's swim trunks off with your eyes."

He snapped his eyes on his orange haired friend smirk forming on his lips. "As if anyone could blame me..."

"Well no, not really..."

They left it at that...what else there was to say?

They both watched Itachi being joined by Deidara and Sasori at the deep end of the pool where the three naughty angels started giggling and jokingly drown each other, _now_ with that sight this really looked like Eden. Glancing sideways at his orange haired friend he was sure Pein thought the same thing, the greyish eyes lusty and the muscled chest was raising and falling heavier than usual.

Hidan looked down smirking, never before had he felt such intense sexual tension between the five of them... he had always been crazy about Itachi and he knew Pein had always treated Deidara and Sasori special and he knew that Sasori was into Pein and...wow, well...actually he didn't know anymore...it probably wasn't healthy to have so many hot as hell gay friends.

When a loud squeal came from the farthest end of the pool he looked up chuckling, Itachi was trying to get out of the water only to be dragged back by Sasori and Deidara pulling Itachi's ankles, few splashes later Itachi surfaced spluttering and laughing throwing the arms around Sasori's neck and diving down in the water.

The blonde watched the surface for a moment just to squeak seconds later and look up and them. "They're kissing underwater! Oh my god, Itachi's hands are _everywhere_!"

Hidan and Pein was suddenly standing up and looking into the water as if they could see the action from where they were, which they couldn't...damn it.

"You kidding me!" Pein breathed out at to no one in particular and Hidan thought that the orange head was referring to the fact that Itachi was surely too shy for it...

And he kind of agreed but seeing the two surface still kissing...his mouth went dry and then he was drooling watching dumbly, he heard Pein groan beside him.

Sasori pulled away from Itachi both flushed and looking simply too hot to be true...

That's it... he was definitely just seeing things...

When the three tainted angels made some sort of twisted group hug and started kissing he with his jaw hanging low extended his arm and pinched Pein's arm, hard.

Pein however didn't even turn to look at him but pinched him right back...it hurt.

"Fuck me!" was all he could muster seeing three tongues sliding hotly into hot mouths, licking plump lips, teasing white teeth.

"Is that an offer?" Pein beside him croaked out still not looking at him which was fine because he wasn't looking at Pein either.

"Fuck, no... but seriously... uhh... I feel left out."

"Same here..."

And then the guys just parted as if nothing had occurred and swam to them sitting down, Sasori at Pein's side and Itachi remained standing pouring drinks seemingly for everyone.

"What the hell was that?" Pein managed after Itachi had pressed a glass into the large hand and passed him one as well, he took it looking at Itachi's kiss teased lips as Itachi sat next to him and Deidara.

"That was a kiss..." Sasori explained the obvious with a smug and drunk expression, Pein's eyes narrowed.

"Oh no, I'm getting all prune-skinned! I'm out!" Deidara whined getting out of the water flashing the little backside right before his face, damn it as if he wouldn't already be half crazed by the erotic display of skin and tongues.

He was crawling out of the pool as well joined by Itachi, the three of them placed a blanket on the floor grabbing towels drying off and then arranging pillows to sit on while Sasori and Pein were whispering something to each other, he was curious but not noisy.

When they had made a nice circle Sasori and Pein got out of the water too, Sasori wrapping the petite body into a black towel and Pein giving few swipes to dry and joined them sitting beside Itachi and Deidara that left space for Sasori next to him while Itachi was on his other side. Deidara seemed comfortable between Pein and the crimson haired devil. It was a nice positioning for all Hidan cared.

Oh and just for the record he was pouting inwardly, that's right...how dare Itachi just kiss Deidara and Sasori and not him? And...and... maybe he wanted to taste that little crimson haired devil too...and the blonde too...so yeah...this was so unfair!

And unfair was the fact that Itachi and Sasori seemed content by having their bodies wrapped into those useless towels. At least Deidara let him spoil his eyes.

Itachi leaned forward and seeing that Sasori did too, smiling faintly when Itachi was whispering something.

All the unfairness around him made him chug down his whiskey and no, he didn't like the way Pein smirked at him, didn't like it one bit. That orange haired bastard was acting weird since that damn kiss which by the way didn't end with anyone's victory he knew Pein is a real control freak but when it came to this, he was too.

Itachi was still whispering something to Sasori...

When Pein kindly poured another share of whiskey for him he narrowed his eyes and put the glass down, it wasn't in his nature really but the thought that _Pein_ would possibly want to get him drunk...freaked him out big time. No more booze, thank you!

Itachi didn't stop the damn whispering!

"What's the matter Hidan, can't hold it?" Pein teased with a wink of an eye.

Son of a bitch!

He grabbed the glass glaring into Pein's eyes. "I can hold it just fine you bastard!" yes, he was a hothead and he realised Pein wanted him to defend his pride, he emptied his glass with a scowl.

"What the hell are you two whispering about?" he was pleased when Itachi and Sasori jerked and pulled back both looking at him as if caught in terrible sin.

"Nothing..."

"Nothing..."

Pein snorted. "Yeah, we believe you. Spill it!"

Itachi blushed but smirked and so did Sasori. The crimson haired devil was the one to give Pein and him an answer.

"We were just thinking which one of you would win..."

Hidan's eyebrows rose up. "Win what?"

Sasori's smirk turned devilish, not a good sign. "The same game we were playing... Pein never got to compete, how about you two jump in the water and let's see who the winner is!"

The world and humanity as such was _unfair_!

Now he was pouting on the outside too. "No, you all know he's better swimmer than me... that's just unfair! He's taller and slightly...err... leaner than me..._not fair_!"

"Well yes he's taller but you got slightly more muscles... you're even...!"

Oh Itachi you black haired devil!

"No! If you didn't notice then I'll enlighten you, I've been drinking like an old sailor but he's been holding back! I'm drunk! He's sober! Unfair! End of it!"

"It's okay Hidan, I understand, you're just scared I'm gonna own your _ass_!"

He really wanted to punch Pein right now...

His teeth were hurting from gritting them.

"Fine, stupid bastard, c'mon!" he was a hothead, wasn't he? He grabbed Pein's upper arm dragging the grinning bastard for the pool, they both stood at the edge.

"Five laps, big guys...same rules..." Deidara chirped smiling sweetly. "Ready, un? One...two...three...go!"

...

_An: let me know what you think...it gets naughty in the next one -.-_

_Mettlei..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_An: I did warn you people that this will be an odd story, it also kind of says in the summary that there's going to be all kind of pairings between those five...so..._

_An: thank you for the lovely reviews! x) read and enjoy._

_...Bonding Trip..._

"Five laps, big guys...same rules..." Deidara chirped smiling sweetly. "Ready? One...two...three...go!"

He wasn't ready...or more like he was ready...to lose... five laps were okay, his only chance was that Pein would get tired but that bastard had great stamina just like him, it was just unfair.

He didn't lose by much, but lose he did.

Scowling terribly he got out of the pool ignoring Pein's breathless chuckling, but what he couldn't ignore was the way Pein smacked his ass, he jumped and spun around glaring, it wasn't funny and he couldn't understand why Pein though it was, snickering and fucking winking playfully at him.

It was official now, Pein freaked him out!

The three beauties were giggling and all and all looking them both up and down.

"Well Pein, what would you have Hidan do?" Sasori urged smiling supporting the little body on hands, Hidan blessed whatever god that Sasori and Itachi had discarded the towels, at least something was fair.

Pein's hand on his shoulder snapped him out of it.

"Hmm Hidan...what should I make you do, hmm?"

He could tell Pein was enjoying this.

"Just spit it out, bastard."

"Too bad you're just in your swim trunks I would have made you do a striptease..."

He didn't even know if he should take it as an insult because the three tainted angels were whistling and giggling indicating that they would love to watch... but what made him gain more colour to his cheeks were Pein standing next to him and eyeing him up and down.

"Uhh too bad then that you made the tasks 'body contact' and then agreed this round to be on the same rules."

Pein smirked with narrowed eyes. "It counts if I touch you when you're naked!"

"..."

He was staring...with his mouth open...he guessed he looked like deer caught in headlights.

"Fuck you, I'm not showing off my junk!"

He was so screwed, he just knew it...he was all too well aware of the three hotties staring at them and too aware of Pein's malicious smirk, he had the urge to chew on his lower lip.

"Okay Hidan... you're not gonna show off your junk I accept it...however..." a pause in which Hidan gave in and took his lower lip between his teeth. "You will stay still and unmoving for the next two minutes! You're not allowed to move or speak! If you do ill just come up with something new..."

It was _bad_! It was so bad, he didn't know what Pein was planning but it was bad, he knew it. And Deidara squealing out of joy proved it, just like Sasori's low chuckle and Itachi's excited intake of breath proved it.

Pein was waiting with raised eyebrows.

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see...remember no moving, no talking, see there's a nice and big clock on the wall... Itachi will kindly take the time."

He closed his eyes composing himself, he could do this...whatever the 'this' was.

Itachi's voice came slightly breathless. "Okay...I'm taking the time...go!"

Pein stepped close to him and right into his private space, the three surveyors were positioned to their sides good five feet away.

When Pein's hand laid on his chest he didn't move, he just clenched his jaw and watched Pein's face trying to ignore the excited 'oh hell' coming from Sasori.

The hand moved down to his lower belly...and then lower, when Pein's fingers sneaked into his boxers his jaw dropped slightly and his purple eyes went wide...no way! The bastard wouldn't!

But the bastard did...Pein wrapped the fingers around his flaccid cock squeezing gently, Hidan was shocked and there was no helping that his breaths became irregular and sadly...there was no helping that he could feel his blood rush for the wrong places...his face and his damn cock twitching in the damn hand around it.

He heard both Itachi and Sasori gasp of Pein's advances and Deidara could be heard too only the blonde sounded overjoyed.

His eyes slammed shut and stayed shut when Pein breathing on his lips decided to stroke his length up and down making it harder and making it harder for him to breathe properly... it got worse when the orange head opened the mouth to talk while squeezing and groping him.

"Uh what do you know guys... he's big..."

Oh god, help him! Pein was the devil...Satan!

He wanted to curse and tell Pein to shut up, but he remained with his lips pressed together tightly...that until Pein tugged his cock and since it was fully hard now to his utter shame and embarrassment it felt kind of amazing, he gasped opening his eyes to glare, not succeeding very well.

"Measurements!" Deidara _demanded_ and Pein chuckled on his lips he wanted to curse at the blonde too... _measurements_...was the blonde serious?

"Uhh...I'd say it's good seven inches..."

He was going to faint... he just knew it...first all his blood was in his 'good seven inches' and second he heard Itachi _hum_... he was going to faint!

"And he's thick too..."

How Pein managed to look him in the eyes while saying it, he couldn't comprehend, he closed his eyes again not quite able to keep them open without looking overly horny but the worst thing was that he was getting a bit too into Pein's hand moves, his hips wanted to buck forward into that big hand and his throat wanted to form a growl...one of pleasure. When a thumb slid over the tip of his erection, he shivered all through.

"...And he's easily excited... hard as a rock..."

As soon as that minute was over he was going to drown Pein in the pool!

"...as expected he's well maintained down here...nicely trimmed..."

And he was going to _enjoy_ the murder... he's going to force Pein's head under the water and laugh like a maniac watching the air bubbles on the surface!

Itachi made a little noise that resembled a cough faintly. "T-the t-times up..."

And because gods hated him, his hips moved slightly forward when the orange haired fucker's hand was pulled out of his swim trunks, there was no doubt they formed a tent... no doubt at all...he was fucking horny and Pein was about to die.

"Bastard!" he snarled breathlessly pouncing on the chuckling orange head wrapping his fingers around the tanned neck, they ended on the hard floor missing the pool by inches and when he straddled his so called friend to strangle him he discovered that Pein was also hard...the erection pressed on his ass...he went stiff staring down at Pein, but the bastard was just grinning and grabbing hold of his upper arms tightly.

"I think you and me need a swim..." with that said Pein rolled and they fell into the water.

"You're such a bastard!" he gasped when they surfaced out of the others ear shot.

Pein smirked. "No I'm not... you should of seen their reaction! I think Itachi drooled on his lap and I had never seen Sasori so red in the face, and since your eyes were closed through all that you stupid fucker ill enlighten you...all three of them are having the same problem right now that we are."

"Fuck you!" he whispered taking deep breaths not even daring to look at Itachi's side right now.

"I'm serious..."

"Whatever...fucking molester!"

Pein patted his shoulder and winked. "In that case you liked to be molested."

There he grabbed a good handful of Pein's orange hair, his lips met Pein's wet ear. "No you fucker my _cock_ liked to be molested! I didn't...now fuck off, I'm getting out!"

He growled like an animal when Pein didn't let him pull back by fisting his own hair roughly, Pein's lips were on his wet ear. "Then maybe your _ass_ would like it too...?"

"Keep dreaming!"

To avoid a real fight he released Pein and sighed when Pein released him, silently they swum for the edge of the pool and got out, he was still majorly embarrassed but managed to keep his face calm as he went for the blanket and sat down, water dripping everywhere.

His fingers grabbed a whiskey bottle and he poured himself a nice dosage, chugging it down.

"Does that mean there won't be another round?" Itachi asked and when he rather surprised looked up he faltered seeing his cute and _shy_ Itachi smirk at him in a drunken way, the black eyes misbehaving and sliding over him just to focus on his crotch...

Dumbly his violet eyes travelled for Sasori just to see the big brown eyes looking in his lap while Sasori chewed the lower lip.

To check his sanity he looked at Deidara, his cock twitching when he discovered that the blondes blue eyes were doing the same thing...

"Okay guys...seriously..." he murmured taking a towel and nicely planting it on his attention spoiled crotch.

"Aww Hidan...who would have thought you're shy...we thought Itachi is the shy one here, unn!" Deidara chirped with the sweetest smile he had ever seen on a human face.

"Uh well, it wasn't Itachi getting cock-checked!"

"Oh stop whining Hidan!" Pein cooed sipping a tiny sip of whiskey. "I think they want us to go for another round, shall we?"

"Shall fucking not!"

"And if I promise that in case I win again I will not—"

"Don't waste your breath, I said no...might as well just do whatever you want since I can't beat you in swimming and you know it fucker, so stop it!"

Deidara leaned forward still smiling. "Why are you so grumpy suddenly, is it because you got teased and didn't finish, un?"

"Drink your damn whiskey and shut up Deidara!"

The blonde chuckled along with the others apparently taking his avoidance to give an answer as a confirmation.

"Oh hell you're all so amused...let's see...because you had this perfect _pair_ idea...hmm Deidara and Itachi... go on... five laps!" he was serious, if they don't agree he's going to throw them in the pool and drown them too...and yes, he liked the way Deidara's and Itachi's facial expressions changed to slightly scared and surprised.

"Go on get in the water... I'm not joking!"

"But—"Itachi started but he shook his head and put his index finger on the plump lips.

"No excuses..._get in the water_!"

"Let's go Itachi...he seems seriously dangerous right now..."

When the two trailed for the pool he smirked, Pein had just raised the level of the game... and he was dead certain that Pein intended to do just that knowing that he would have been the only one able to withstand the torture... meaning for example if Pein had tried to put his hands on Itachi's cock, the black haired sin had probably really fainted...Sasori would have kicked Pein in the balls and then plucked the eyes out, Deidara would have screamed bloody murder...so yeah he was sure this was Pein's plan...whoever came as a winner now would make extremely daring tasks without feeling awfully perverted since the precedent was already there...

And Itachi came out as the winner, panting hard but also looking relieved.

They all watched Itachi and Deidara crawl out of the pool the long hair dripping, Itachi leaned back squeezing the black tresses of excess water and then smirked at Deidara.

"Uhh I think Pein kind of...overstepped the line...so... I'll have Deidara do the same with Pein."

Hidan was cackling madly...now this was good! He wanted to go there and kiss Itachi.

Pein paled only slightly but stood up nonetheless going for the blonde who suddenly was red in the face and looking around refusing to look at the orange haired guy.

"I'll take the time..." Itachi said with a smirk. "Dei, don't forget to inform us about his...measurements."

Oh but that kitty had _claws_!

When Itachi gave the green light it took at least five seconds for the blonde to dare and push the little tanned hand into the orange boxers, Pein oddly jerked and he saw the guy shiver as the blonde visibly did a groping motion.

The blondes hand moved up and down few times and Pein's eyes fluttered shut just to open the next moment, the grey eyes looking at Deidara's flushed face even though Deidara avoided the look closing the blue eyes, the hand moved again and the blonde opened the eyes smirking at Pein when the later gasped.

"Uh huh...you pointed out that Hidan's easily excited... I would say the same about you!" the blonde commented, the hand in Pein's boxers moved faster.

Hidan was chuckling silently, shaking with his amusement, Sasori beside him fidgeted and he could hear the crimson eyed hottie gasp when the blonde leaned closer to Pein and they could clearly see the outline of what that hand was doing in Pein's boxers and yes Pein seemed to be fully hard.

"Mhmm..." the blonde hummed with a grin. "He's...sensitive... I wonder what you'll do when I do..._this_...?"

Whatever the blonde did, it worked Pein gasped and bucked forwards the grey eyes squeezing shut and Pein's mouth gasping for air.

"Measurements Deidara, don't get overly excited." Itachi reminded amazingly calm despite the crimson blush.

"Oh he's big alright...nice and big...hot and hard and silky...oh and wet...I think I'll have to lick my fingers clean when this is over..."

Hidan didn't even know anymore what to do laugh or be terribly aroused by blondes dirty talk, Sasori beside him fidgeted again murmuring a soft 'oh god' at Deidara's words.

Hidan watched Itachi swallow hard the black eyes concentrated on the orange boxers with the tanned hand in them moving rhythmically now, Pein's hips jerked and a quiet 'fuck' escaped the wet lips.

"The times up." Itachi croaked out still looking intently at the large bulge on Pein's crotch, Pein opened the grey eyes blinking few times before smirking.

"Strike me down... I think Deidara is a naughty boy...talking like that!" Pein chuckled out grabbing a towel and acting like he wasn't hard as a rock, sitting down and winking at Sasori who flinched and instantly looked down.

"I bet your ass I am!" the blonde laughed sitting down as well and then looking around at all of them.

"Hey...who's gonna go with Sasori... this is not fair... he needs action too..."

Sasori came alive raising the small hands in the air in surrender. "No, no... I'm fine... I'm not... I don't...no!"

He could see then and there that Pein had an idea.

"Oh I know... Sasori will go with me and...let's say..Itachi..."

"How is that fair?"

"Shut up, it is... let's go!"

Pein really was a control manic...

However it was...after five laps of swimming Pein came out as the winner and Itachi and Sasori looked close to a heart attack being the two shyest from the bunch.

"Well..." Pein chuckled out putting a hand on both Sasori's and Itachi's backs, he pushed the two till they were standing against each other only an inch apart, Itachi's black eyes were looking at Sasori's brown ones and Hidan was sure they both understood what Pein wanted since he sure understood.

None of the two were moving and Hidan really was concerned about sudden heart attacks but Pein apparently wasn't, the orange head took Itachi's hand and then Sasori's hand and pressed them against the opposite's crotches.

Sasori bit on the lower lip and pushed the little hand into Itachi's black boxers, he from five feet away could see Itachi's beautiful face go red as Sasori's hair but Itachi relented pushing the pale hand into red swim trunks earning a gasp from the plump lips.

From then it didn't take long till Itachi and Sasori were leaning against each other and visibly jerking each other off... Hidan was hard watching... and he was getting harder by every second...

_Itachi moaned_... it was a tiny sound but undeniable.

And then Sasori gasped sharply and Itachi was biting on Sasori's shoulder...

Oh yes Hidan was completely hard.

The bite seemingly was appreciated by Sasori the slender red clad hips bucked into Itachi's hand Sasori's head fell forwards, eyes closed, the long eyelashes fluttering.

Pein beside the two was shamelessly looking between the two lithe bodies and grinning. "Mhm don't forget to tell us what you feel...you start Sasori..."

"He's so hard..." the crimson haired breathed out silently, so silently that Hidan barely heard it, now he was chewing his lower lip, he wanted to feel Itachi... fuck, he wanted to feel Sasori...

"Sasori..." Itachi whispered, Itachi's slender arm went around Sasori's delicate shoulders pulling the petite form close and the crimson haired shy devil was grabbing Itachi's side with the free hand, Itachi's hips jerked forward again and Sasori let out a tiny moan, Hidan had never seen anything sexier than that... the two beauty's were clearly enjoying each other, the hands moved faster and tiny sounds escaped the two minutes were long since over but fuck, he couldn't blame Pein for simply staring at the two instead of watching the clock.

Pein was either a cruel guy either a smart one it was hard to tell when Pein grabbing Sasori's and Itachi's arms pulled the two apart, almost identical tiny whines of protest escaping...nice.

Itachi looked flustered and kind of angry for a moment there looking at Sasori as if wanting to grab and finish what was started, Hidan believed it to be so but Pein was smiling without any malice this time.

"You two are the shyest ones of us, it's really up to you two what happens next..."

Oh...Hidan now knew...Pein was smart, not cruel... he awakened Itachi's and Sasori's libidos... making them crave for more... making them part when they were aroused and hard and needy...

Sasori leaned forward whispering something into Itachi's ear the black haired beauty nodded and Sasori whispered some more, Itachi nodded again.

And then the two were moving.

Sasori took Pein's hand and led the orange haired guy for the blanket where he and Deidara was sitting, Pein naturally didn't object, Itachi was moving too, coming at him and looking right at him.

He swallowed hard and then almost choked when his dream object straddled him sitting on his lap with clearly visible hard-on in the black wet trunks.

Itachi didn't say anything, and didn't have to in his opinion, one of his hands laid on the beauty's lower back and the other fisted damp hair, he kissed Itachi hard, with need and hunger rocking the slender body unto his, grinding their hips together hard, Itachi moaning into his mouth spurring him on, encouraging him.

Well, this was dream come true.

When they parted he still didn't need words, he latched on Itachi's neck like a leech sucking and teasing the pale skin with his teeth gently feeling the god-among-men shiver on top of him.

One glance to his side made him groan, his three friends were all in one big heap touching grabbing and clutching random body parts, feeling each other up shamelessly. Pein's hands sliding over Sasori's naked chest kissing the little mouth just to go for Deidara's luscious mouth the next moment.

The only logical explanation was that last night, he was _killed_, yes those drug dealers surely killed him! How else would Itachi be sitting on his lap grinding the little delicious ass on his raging hard-on and moaning into his mouth gripping his shoulder and fisting his hair at the back... this was heaven...

Well, he better enjoy it then.

...

_An:...let me know what you think..._

_Meti..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Warnings: yaoi...and all such stuff._

_Pairings: you know, this chapter will be HidaIta... next time the trio maybe...dunno._

_Disclaimer: how could I forget... I don't own Naruto and I make no money of this writing, purely fucking fanfiction..._

_An: read and review as you please and thank you for all your support guys, I appreciate it big time. As for this chapter I don't even know if it makes any sense... I think I left the story for too long._

_...Bonding trip..._

Sure movements and Itachi was laying on the back with him hovering above between those slender legs driving his hips into Itachi's as he attacked a rosy little nipple with his mouth. His teeth grabbed the little bud as soon as it got hard and Itachi mewled and arched towards his mouth as he moved for the twin bud.

Next to Itachi Sasori too was on the back with Pein devouring the pouty mouth and Deidara devouring the little nipples, the sounds were maddening for Hidan, the lewd sucking sounds and the exciting moans from Itachi Deidara and Sasori and fuck even Pein's growls worked as an aphrodisiac.

They were already aroused and teased too much for one evening, his hand moved into Itachi's still wet swimming trunks finding a very hard erection he wrapped his fingers around it growling when Itachi bucked up and the plump lips met with his ear.

"Hidan...I wanna touch...you too..."

He pecked the plump lips, breathless just like Itachi. "Then do it...don't be shy..." he tugged down his boxers kicking them off. "...there...touch me." he urged taking Itachi's hand and putting it on his hot and hard cock shivering as nimble fingers wrapped around it, below him the perfectly shaped lips parted, Itachi's eyes searching his and Itachi's cheeks in a lovely shade of red.

He didn't have to worry about being exposed and going too far, since one glance to his side granted him the sight of Deidara pulling off Sasori's trunks even though the crimson haired devil tried to object, it didn't work, Pein made sure he stops the objections with a tongue. Sasori's objections turned into a low grumbling moan as Pein's hand took hold of the pretty pink erection.

Encouraged and aroused by this Hidan's hand let go of Itachi's cock, it earned him a whine, but he shushed Itachi and fought off the damp swim trunks gasping for air having a naked Itachi's under him, naked and aroused might he add.

Both naked now Hidan shifted pressing his hot need against Itachi's rubbing them together and growling deep in his throat when the black haired beauty moaned and grabbed on his back, the naked smooth legs bent pressed against his sides.

"Itachi...fuck..." he wanted Itachi badly but he didn't know what exactly he was allowed to do, he knew what he would love to do...but it wouldn't be nice to get Itachi upset for whatever reason.

He smirked when a particularly loud moan from Sasori made Itachi's head turn to the side, Hidan followed suit, his cock twitching against Itachi's seeing Pein's hand between Sasori's legs, he could see the tube of lubricant and he could see Pein's fingers were shining wet with the substance and he could see Sasori's shocked yet pleasured expression, the pleasure part might have been because Deidara was biting and kissing the inner thighs of the small creature sprawled out on the blanket.

"P-Pein...ngh no! Ahh do you seriously intend to...f-fuck me here..."

Pein was grinning, naughtily. "Yes..."

Well there was no doubt about Pein's intentions since two fingers were already buried into Sasori, the crimson haired beauty's face matching the hair, Sasori's squirming did no good though, the blonde was seemingly on one side with Pein holding the petite form in place and trying to distract Sasori with some serious tongue action, and when he said serious he meant it, the pink tongue was licking the pink cock-head.

Hidan turned back to look at Itachi... he himself wouldn't have any problems fucking Itachi with people seeing them and fucking next to them, he wondered about Itachi though.

But then again Itachi came and sat on his lap so he guessed it was safe to think that Itachi wanted him too.

But still while his hand slid over smooth inner thighs feeling up the tender flesh his lips found Itachi's ear. "You okay with moving further?"

Itachi's answer was shocking actually, it had never occurred to Hidan that Itachi might think that anyone would be able not to want Itachi. "If you want to..."

His hand grabbed the tube of lube Pein had abandoned and he made sure he gets a good big glob of it, smearing it over his fingers he leaned over Itachi, the beauty under him trembling and gasping still terribly red in the face but most importantly...not stopping him in any way.

His lips found a nicely hard little nipple sticking in the air all erected for him and his fingers found a little ring of tense muscles, he rubbed his digits on it firmly growling to himself as Itachi jerked and clutched on him raising the lithe legs higher, he could tell Itachi really wanted this.

His finger breached the tightness and his mouth sucked and nipped on Itachi's chest and neck while he wriggled his finger adding the second shortly and with difficulty, Itachi was tight, so beautifully tight. The moans coming from the side got louder and Hidan with a shock realised that they belong to Sasori.

The crimson haired devil was definitely getting spoiled with pleasure next to them, Pein's fingers were abusing the little hole between the pale legs and Deidara was abusing Sasori's cock, the lewd sucking sounds seemingly arousing all of them. It took Hidan a lot not to growl and ram his fingers into Itachi hard when Pein's other hand now slick with lube was fingering the blonde as well, the orange head breathing hard and watching the two bodies with raw hunger.

Hidan's third finger joined the two and Itachi winced but he didn't stop, he pressed his fingers inside harder to get deeper to find the magic button.

It got so much better when he found it and Pein found Sasori's at the _same fucking_ time... Hidan rubbing his fingers over the spot hard shivered all through, hearing Itachi's delighted mewl, the little backside wriggled on his fingers and pushed back roughly, Itachi clawing at his back and arching under him while the crimson haired petite youth to their side was doing pretty much the same except that Sasori seemed to lose all the shyness when stroked the right way, it made Hidan grin inwardly and feel his hurting cock throb.

"Fuck! More...nhh Pein... fuck, I don't care just fuck me!"

After hearing that, Sasori was definitely on Hidan's list. The list being people he _must_ fuck.

His fingers started to move faster spurred on by Sasori's moans and squeals of pleasure, it was kind of maddening because Itachi was making the loveliest sounds too and Pein chose that exact moment to find Deidara's sweet spot, three pleasured beautiful guys moaning and mewling was quite the pressure to take for Hidan and his aching cock.

He pulled his fingers out completely ready to take Itachi, god he wanted to do it for so long.

"Itachi..."

Funny how Itachi chose that exact moment to look to the side this time in an embarrassed way, Hidan wouldn't really have it, not at this point.

Grabbing his rock-hard cock with one hand he rubbed it slickening it up, his other arm was busy with keeping him up, but Itachi didn't look at him even when he aligned himself, rubbing the slick head of his arousal on the wrinkled skin.

It really wasn't how he wanted it... he wanted to see Sasori and Deidara getting owned, but he also wanted Itachi above all things and if Itachi acted like this, well something was getting softer.

Growling he pushed himself up, his strong hands grabbing Itachi and lifting the black haired sin up and then on his hips, Itachi yelped and grabbed on his shoulders, the nails digging in, he didn't mind really...he glanced at the trio still on the blanket by the pool, his friends looked like sinful angels there and Pein was the devil, grinning and all ready to taint the saints.

But he left, with Itachi straddling his hips he went for the stairs amazingly managing them perfectly even when being more than just tipsy. His suspicions seemed to be right when they were crossing the living room and Itachi nibbled on his neck, delicate hands roaming the muscles on his wide back. Itachi was just shy. The nibbling made him stop though, they were almost in their room and in the end they really almost made it, Hidan blamed Itachi's sucking mouth on his collar bone when he groaned and pushed Itachi against their room's door in the hallway.

Attacking the sweet mouth his hands roamed the pale lean chest, his thumbs rubbing two rosy and still erect nipples as Itachi's legs flexed around him.

"Itachi... I want you on the...bed..." he managed to breathe out, his cock had returned to solidness of a rock once more teasingly rubbing between Itachi's tender ass cheeks.

Itachi nodded and let out a sharp moan when despite his own words his hips pressed forward, his hands laying on the fleshy globes parting them, Itachi's head connected with the door, the pouty lips letting out a breathy curse. It made him press his mouth against Itachi's, ravishing it like he had wanted so many times, his hand turned the door knob letting them in the poorly lit room.

They ended up on Itachi's neatly made bed, impatient he spread Itachi's legs to the sides as far as they could go, leaning down his tongue run over one smooth ball sack and hearing Itachi whimper and feeling Itachi's hands fist his platinum hair he licked the hardness laying proudly in the short black curls with generous licks, his three fingers pushing into Itachi once more, their little journey had already tightened Itachi's entrance but Hidan was far too needy to properly take care of it, he spread his three fingers grinning against the hard cock before his face when Itachi mewled and pushed his head down rubbing his nose against the hard shaft, he didn't mind, he licked it and sucked on the head shortly, just to pull away the next moment and retreat his fingers as well.

"Itachi..."

The black eyes locked with his purple ones, Itachi's cheeks red and the mouth parted gasping for air, not to mention the delicious fact that the black eyes were half lidded, the long eyelashes fluttering.

Yes, this was much better... he aligned himself once more before stroking himself few times just to ease the tension, he pressed his cock against the twitching entrance watching Itachi closely as that one shivered and arched as he pressed his hips forward grabbing hold of a fragile hip.

Pressing into Itachi's heat was a feeling he would _never ever_ forget, the hotness sucking him in, Itachi's expression of slight pain but satisfaction, Itachi's little tiny moan of delight when he was buried to the hilt. No, he would never forget the feeling.

He was shaking and trying his best to keep himself up above Itachi, their chests rubbed together and Itachi's thighs pressed against his hips before Itachi wrapped the legs around him, driving him mad with need. He gave in instantly.

His hips jerking forward far from being gentle, Itachi seemingly didn't mind one bit, slim fingers entwined in his hair pulling him down, their hot lips pressing together, in that moment Hidan was sure he lost it, the moment was sweet and sexy and he was _joined_ with Itachi. As stupid as it sounded to him at that moment he really felt like one with Itachi.

After three jerky thrusts and Itachi's half pained whimper he found a nice pace, his eyes squeezed shut and he pulled away from Itachi just to open his eyes again and watch the sight under him, his cock sliding and pushing deeper with each time it would seem and Itachi's cheeks gaining so much more colour when his hands slid down the pale planes of skin, over the chest, over the flat tummy, and then grabbed the small hips.

"You feel so good Itachi..." his voice was shaking and he didn't trust it enough to say more, his hands slid over smooth inner tights squeezing them momentarily, parting Itachi's legs further and pressing them upwards holding them under the knees.

Itachi's little toes curled as he drove his hips forward hard, slamming inside to the hilt and not stopping when Itachi arched mewling at the ceiling, loud and shameless.

The sounds and the sight of Itachi writhing under him in a helpless pleasured mess increased his pace drastically till he himself was forced to growl at the ceiling like a wild animal, his strong hands pulling Itachi unto his length with force and every time, their skin slapping together wetly and his cock sliding in and out with a lewd squishy sound...he was already insane with pleasure, but when Itachi started to scream out and some of those screams resembled his name...

Itachi's hands grabbed on his wrists pulling him, he didn't know what Itachi wanted but he knew he is definitely enjoying Itachi's squirming, the black haired sin's head started to move from side to side as if it would be too much, it probably was.

Itachi's cock bouncing on the sweaty and pre-cum slicked belly, Itachi's hands grabbing at everything they could find as he kept snapping his hips forward and rocked them into the delicate ass time to time pulling out the sweetest mewls.

"Hidan...nhh..." demanding...

Hidan loved it.

Gasping he leaned over Itachi, their chests rubbing together, Itachi's hardness being pressed and grinded between them, his own hardness pushing as deep as he could get, his balls being massaged against soft skin.

Seeing Itachi look at him with dazed eyes as he rocked his hips into circles and seeing Itachi drool and growl...the sound was sexy even though it might have seem strange for him coming from someone as sweet as Itachi, but it didn't really matter when Itachi's grabbed his neck pulling him down hard, crushing their mouths together. Their teeth clacked and their tongues sneaked out sloppily licking at each other.

They both were coming apart and falling to pieces, he with a loud growl of his beauty's name and Itachi mewling incoherent things into his mouth, hot seed splashing between them and inside of the clamping walls.

It was over but his after-bliss seemed to last for forever, gasping he refused to move feeling content with his wet cheek pressed against equally wet chest, he could hear Itachi's heartbeat go from erratic to normal.

"I've always liked you..." Itachi's voice was still shaky and with a breathy quality, it made him love those words even more if possible, he wouldn't admit his undying love for Itachi, but he supposed the soft kiss he offered next was a pretty clear giveaway.

...

_An: thank you for reading..._

_Meti..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Warnings: yaoi._

_Pairings: Pein/Deidara/Sasori._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_An: booo, as If I could leave this without writing the trio! Thank you for the reviews, they made me write more and maybe even like my own story for once :) now this is going to be...Pein's pov._

_...Bonding trip..._

Pein was shaken, not shaken like his hands were shaking no, his hands were doing just fine, finger-fucking two hottest guys with hottest asses on the planet, he felt like a damn god. Shaken he was for other reasons, he wondered could he pull this trough but most of all...was this fucking real?

It was silly of him because he had planned this all out, from the very beginning, well not quite everything was planned, their snowboarding went wrong but as for everything else...planned out from A to B.

He had plotted it all from the time his palm had connected with Sasori's little butt cheek back home. And Hidan had helped along unconsciously, the problem was with Hidan and Itachi leaving them suddenly, that wasn't planned and he had half of mind to object when he saw Hidan carrying the naked Itachi for the exit but as it was, he already had enough on his hands...quite literally.

His greyish eyes slid over the sight of two perfect asses sticking in the air, Sasori's wriggling for him, his long fingers buried as deep as they could go and Deidara was more or less keeping still, except the blonde was moaning in a demanding way.

Deidara's moans plus Sasori's little poorly controlled mewls and pleasured sounds pretty much drove him crazy, his cock was long since harder than he had ever felt it and his heart was beating so fast he was almost getting worried and to add to it, his breaths came sharp and too loud for his own liking, there was no way he could deny how much this affected him.

Sasori's delicate backside was swallowing down his fingers greedily, clamping down on them, trying to get him deeper it would seem or maybe it was because he intentionally avoided the sweet spot. He did the same for the blonde, though that almost instantly caused Deidara turning around, give him a nasty look and then the tanned face blossomed in a wide grin looking down at Sasori's cheek pressed flush on the blanket, moans escaping the small pouty mouth and the little ass still wriggling.

Seeing the blue eyes watching the sight with almost pure adoration Pein was sure the blonde was sharing his 'Sasori-worship.

For a short while the blue eyes lingered on his fingers working the pink entrance now pushing in hard and deep, Deidara moaned leaning down, two tanned hands grabbing milky ass cheeks pulling them apart, wet tongue sliding over Pein's questing fingers and between them, Sasori apparently felt it too, there was a half shocked yelp, the crimson haired little devil looked over the shoulder just to let out a loud moan and then pushed the backside back unto his fingers and the blondes naughty tongue, hard.

With a groan Pein accepted that the blonde will want a piece of Sasori as well. He didn't know about Deidara, but his cock was getting demanding, it twitched and throbbed and a glace between Sasori's spread lean legs, showed him that Sasori was making the keening sounds because of impatience, the pink erection bobbing between the pale legs, leaking the pre-cum on the blanket below.

When Deidara straightened up and grabbed on his hair offering him a hot, rough kiss, he moaned, cursing inwardly for the sound, but there was no helping it was almost too much, Deidara's fingers wrapped around his wrist pulling his hand away from the tight hotness around his fingers.

Sasori let out another shocked yelp as the blonde manhandled the little body turning it to the back once more, Deidara looked ready to pounce and Pein was ready to fight if need be, he wanted between Sasori's legs first.

Grey eyes met with bright blue, the blonde seemed to ask a silent question, smirking he nodded and moved to the side sitting down on the blanket with his legs slightly parted, Sasori looked dazed or maybe just a bit too much drunk, he didn't know but still he loved the crimson blush spreading on the beautiful face when he grabbed the lean arms pulling the delicate creature on his lap, facing away from him.

Deidara didn't need instructions, Sasori's mouth was being ravished by the blonde, while he tried to calm his nerves feeling his cock pressed between Sasori's ass cheeks, he bit on a soft neck as his hands took good hold of narrow hips lifting the crimson haired devil up till the tip of his cock was aligned right, he choked and groaned when Sasori's fingers wrapped around the base of his erection...steadying it while he slowly guided Sasori down on himself.

"Nn, Pein... fuck."

Sasori threw the head back on his shoulder, he couldn't tell was it a moan or a whine of pain but he loved the sound regardless. The next sound Sasori made sure was that of pleasure though, Deidara was on all fours worshiping the leaking erection with strong licks, Pein couldn't concentrate on anything anymore, he could only grab Sasori's legs under the knees parting them to ease his entrance and give the blonde more space.

It worked nicely, his big cock slid into the snug tightness and when he was seated to the hilt he had to clench his jaw real hard not to lose his sanity. The temptation to just ram inside and thrust madly was humongous and the craving to indulge in that temptation was even bigger.

"D-Dei...oh god..." Sasori keened loudly, it made him look over Sasori's shoulder getting a nice view of little nipples standing at attention a quivering flat belly and the blondes face planted into Sasori's crotch, Deidara seemed into what he was doing, a pink tongue sliding around the arousal's head smearing the pre-come and spit mixed together, making the cock shine wetly before the blonde took it between the pouty lips, the cheeks hollowing with suction.

Sasori was going mad he could tell, the little ass wriggled on his length, Sasori's hand landing in his orange hair tugging them, the other hand fisted blonde locks hard and he heard Deidara yelp in a surprised way before Sasori pushed the blonde down hard. To see the swollen erection disappearing in the hot mouth and seeing Deidara being completely satisfied with it, it was the last drop for him, his arms flexed, he lifted Sasori up and brought the little devil down hard, starting a rhythm which he tried to keep steady and that was hard hearing the sucking sounds and the blonde's lewd moans, whenever Deidara made a sound Sasori mewled and he could feel the tight walls around his cock convulse and suck him deeper.

He knew he has hit the right spot when Sasori turned the head to him, the white teeth clamping on his lower lip, Sasori's hand in his hair pulling harder, the wet muscles around his throbbing erection squeezing him maddeningly. "T-there...more..." Sasori whined out and he was only happy to comply.

He increased the force by snapping his hips upwards whenever he let Sasori's body fall back down on his length, it made Sasori scream and squirm on his lap, the lean legs jerking and the toes curling at the same time Pein heard somewhere from afar a scream which definitely sounded like Itachi's screaming.

All else was erased when the little devil went rigid the small hips rolling into circles on his cock rubbing it against the inner walls, Sasori was coming and he could clearly hear the blonde growl like an animal receiving the liquid ecstasy...

He was close too and he was almost coming, enjoying the tightness around him convulse madly, Deidara's wet lips against his surprised him since he had squeezed his eyes shut loving Sasori wriggling on him, but the naughty blonde pried his lips open, he accepted the kiss with hunger, realising too late that Deidara hadn't swallowed...

They ended sharing the treat and once more...he didn't mind, he was crazed by the perverseness and all the feelings, he couldn't concentrate on everything and he was sure he's half into insanity, but Deidara bit his lip hard enough to bring him back to reality.

And then Deidara was pulling Sasori _away_ from him. He growled and whined when the lovely heat left his cock leaving it lonely and unsatisfied, he gave the blonde a half crazed look but all he received was a lecherous grin.

Seeing the blonde's cock leaking and nearly purple he took pity and after a short time where Deidara had pulled Sasori down and on the back and had spread the slender legs wide apart, he got on his knees realising what Deidara had in mind.

When Deidara pushed into the heat he had just stretched well enough, Sasori screamed against the ceiling, the scream was one of pleasure though and when Sasori threw the head back, he took his chance putting his hand under Sasori's chin, his other hand took hold of his weeping manhood pressing the tip on the plump lips, inwardly he was begging for Sasori not to resist this because he was so damn needy.

Sasori didn't resist, whether it was the alcohol or the need or the pleasure the blonde was giving the small body, he didn't know, but it didn't really matter, his cock was engulfed into a hot mouth and sucked on, small tongue twirling around and loud moans vibrating through, coming from Sasori's throat.

He was watching the pretty face while he fucked it with jerky but sure moves, pushing just a bit deeper with each time, the drool from the blowjob trailing down the flushed cheek, his hand tugged gently on crimson hair and the other hand abused rosy, hard nipples.

"Fuck, so good...Sasori..."

The blonde was making all kind of sounds the blue eyes rolling in the back of the head as the tanned hips drove forward hard and fast, skin slapping on skin loudly, Deidara's hand fondling Sasori's sacks and cock, the other grabbing under the small body surely squeezing the tender ass.

He was glad Sasori loved this, he knew it judging from the speed the pink erection had regained full hardness, now being pumped by Deidara's relentless hand, his cock was pressing into a hot throat being squeezed and swallowed there, he thought it couldn't get any better than this but then Deidara sped up and he could feel the strength the blonde used to fuck the delicate gorgeous body.

It got ten times _better_ when Sasori screamed on his cock and creamy cum splattered over Sasori's belly and chest, Deidara squeezing out each last drop, seeing that he was coming as well, not having enough sense to even as much as try to pull his length out of the hot mouth, if anything he pushed it deeper hearing Sasori gulp it down.

He came hard, the hardest ever, he was sure of it and Sasori seemed just a bit surprised by the amount, a trail of his cum leaking out of the pretty mouth and swollen lips as he pulled out.

Deidara chose that moment to shout something he couldn't figure out, the tanned hands dug the nails into Sasori's hips hard, leaving marks.

Pein flopped back on the blanket catching his breath watching the two sexy devils do the same, the blonde used the same blanket to lazily wipe at Sasori's behind and the fact that the crimson haired youth didn't even squirm kind of indicated that Sasori was still out of it.

Lazily he slid his eyes over Deidara as that one wiped at the mess and then finished the cleaning process by pressing a wet kiss on Sasori's shoulder, the blonde laid on the side right after that, breathing hard.

When their breathing was calm again and Sasori seemed sleeping, he heard... Itachi screaming...again.

"They're still going at it, un..." the blonde stated more than asked, giggling the next moment, the blue eyes watching the ceiling.

"Still...or again." He corrected lazily.

Deidara opened the mouth to say more but was interrupted by a particularly loud scream, which kind of sounded like Itachi is having a pleasurable heart attack. The blonde's eyebrow rose up and a grin stretched over the beautiful face.

"Sounds like Hidan knows what he's doing, un..."

Pein's eyes narrowed at this, he had unfinished business with the devilish blonde.

And later it turned out that the blonde with his cock up the ass screamed louder than Itachi, he just hoped his dear friend Hidan heard it loud and clear...he would love to rub it in. Didn't matter that Deidara was generally louder than Itachi, he would still rub it in nicely.

...

_An: for the next chapter please prepare a box of tissues (not for wiping tears) ;) thank you for reading, review please._

_Meti..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Warnings: yaoi._

_Pairings: *smirk*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_An: damn...just damn... your amazing reviews make me want to write more and more like a maniac! And the last time I slept was in June, I think, so sorry if there's mistakes x.x. Thank you guys for the lovely reviews, I luvvv them._

_...Bonding trip..._

He awoke at the sudden feeling of cold, slitting his eyes open he saw Itachi stumble for the door slamming them shut afterwards... Itachi never slammed doors.

His grey eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the door still, as if they could give an answer, Itachi couldn't be mad at him...just couldn't!

Not for him taking advantage of the kitty while that was drunk, that wasn't an option since by the time they were finished it was an early morning and they were both more or less sober and when they had taken shower afterwards it had been pretty damn clear to him that Itachi didn't mind, he had received a specially wet and sweet kisses in the shower...

He didn't have to wonder for long though, the sound of Deidara squealing got him out of the bed and down the stairs in no time, just in his grey pyjama pants he more jumped than stepped down the stairs only to see Deidara glomping Itachi around the neck seemingly without any intention of letting go.

Hidan sighed, he thought for a while that they're being attacked or something...

"It's the middle of the day, un...you both slept the longest, un!"

Itachi pried the blondes arms off and only then Hidan noticed that the black haired sin's cheeks were in the process of melting off, he hadn't seen them so red before and they got only redder when they were joined by Pein and Sasori...with Sasori under Pein's arm.

He looked at the orange head and smirked at the huge grin adorning Pein's face... somehow the bastard seemed a bit too happy.

"We should have breakfast..." Pein stated already turning around followed by a blushing Sasori and Itachi, Deidara however stayed behind turning to him, the tanned face stretched into a naughty wide smile.

"Who would of thought Itachi would be so loud, un." The blonde whispered winking at him in a way that promised sex.

He rolled his purplish eyes but couldn't resist the smirk tugging at his lips. "Shut up Dei, I think I heard you better than him and he was definitely much closer to me at the time." He expected the blonde to blush or at least shut up, but he apparently underestimated Deidara.

"Blame Pein not me, un!"

To that he decided not to answer, he was rather disturbed about his mind liking the mental image those words produced.

Entering the kitchen he slid his eyes over his friends. Sasori was sitting at the table holding a mug with both hands and sipping from it, the brown eyes trained on the table.

Itachi was making coffee facing away from everyone.

Deidara was shaking with silent laughter watching the awkward scene and Pein...well Pein sat down by the table still grinning then it seemed that the guy remembered something and then Pein was out of the door.

Shrugging he went for the table sitting down himself and grabbing a coffee, he needed it like never before, his head didn't feel very good, there was a dull throbbing in the back of his skull. He blamed Pein.

The silence stretched to the point where he looked at Deidara helplessly, if anyone could get this place alive again it sure was the blonde, but Deidara seemed awfully busy petting the dog laying on the kitchen floor, not seeing his desperation.

He coughed...

But no one looked at him, the dog though barked...at least something.

"Hidan un...Chibi needs his food, will you bring it, un?"

"Bring it from where?"

"The shed outside, un..."

He scowled, it was cold outside and he was still in his pyjama pants only. But he decided it was better than staying here and dealing with the tension.

Grumbling he went for the door stepping into random slippers, he was going to make a run for it and be back before the cold gets to him.

It went good, he got to the shed in no time hardly starting to feel the cold and when he opened the door it appeared that the shed wasn't as cold as was the outside, it was still damn cold but not enough for him to freeze while he looked over the shelves trying to locate the dog food.

Grabbing hold of the large packet he was about to lift it and throw it over his shoulder.

That didn't happen, instead he jumped three feet high hearing Pein's voice. "So...you're an Itachi are together now?"

He swirled around trying to look like he didn't just almost pee in his pants. "The fuck dude, what are you doing here?" he asked because Pein was just standing there in a black sweater and jeans leaning against the wall and still _grinning_ damn it, the grey eyes roaming over him and he did not like the look. Not one bit.

"I was about to get the food for Chibi...so, are you and Itachi a couple?"

"You were about to get the food but you're standing there and watching me getting it?" he pulled up his eyebrows when Pein didn't say anything at first just smirked at him, groaning he realised he was starting to shake from the cold, his nipples going erect for the same reason. And to his horror Pein seemed to notice, the grey eyes slid over his chest, the look lingering a bit too long to be considered innocent.

And then Pein was coming closer with sure steps, he had to take a deep breath not to step back, which wasn't possible anyway since he felt his naked back press against the shelves behind him.

The fact that Pein was taller than him annoyed him greatly especially now when the orange haired bastard loomed over him.

He didn't know what Pein wanted but he wouldn't have it, his palm connected with Pein's chest feeling the firm muscles as he pushed on it hard to gain some space between them. "What the fuck Pein? Get out of my face!" he resorted to growling when Pein didn't budge just pressed closer till the clothed warm chest connected with his naked and probably cold one.

Despite himself he shivered and maybe his eyes went a bit bigger than usual as he looked at his orange haired friend who in turn was looking at him closely, the lips quirked up faintly, the eyes smiling naughtily.

"You looked cold..."

Hearing that he froze for real, his mouth parting, he wanted to say something but he found no words, unwillingly his eyes trailed down Pein's face stopping on the lips, when he realised where he was looking he felt his cheeks heat up and he was about to push Pein away for real this time but this plan of his failed as well.

Pein's lips tasted like coffee and there was nothing gentle about the way Pein was trying to devour his mouth, trying to pry his lips open even when he squirmed and pushed on the firm chest with both his hands, his platinum hair were gripped in a tight fist not letting him turn the head to break the forceful lip-lock.

The metal piercings were digging in his skin almost painfully and he was sure he growled when Pein managed to force the wet tongue in his mouth using his hair to pull his face upwards, he couldn't believe the force Pein was using on him. His lower lip was caught between sharp teeth and he hissed squeezing his eyes shut in the odd pain when the bastard pressing him into the shelves bit down on it not breaking the skin but it still made a shiver run through his spine.

He couldn't believe what was happening, it had shocked him and no matter what he thought of the feeling he gathered his strength and pushed Pein back.

The force was enough to make Pein step away, he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and gave the bastard of a friend an incredulous look. "What was that?"

Pein was grabbing hold of his hands and the look in the greyish eyes told him that Pein was not joking, far from it, the eyes were _hungry_.

He managed to punch the tanned cheek once before he was slammed into the shelves, chest first. His hands were pressed on the shelf before him, the next thing he knew was Pein's teeth biting his shoulder and neck.

He wouldn't give in... no matter what he thought of the feeling of Pein's body pressing into his, no matter that he felt his cock twitch when a hot breath was ticking his ear and Pein chuckled lowly and in a seducing manner.

"I'm merely continuing what we started at the pool..."

"Fuck you!" growling he tried to kick, choking when his legs were kicked apart and a knee pressed in between them, heat exploded on his face, he was grateful that he was facing away from Pein.

Squirming didn't help him much and judging from the hot breaths getting harsher on his shoulders and the back on his neck it was only arousing Pein further, if that was not a sign good enough then the hardness pressing into his ass was.

"C'mon Hidan, you know you like it...hm? Let's see..." he cursed when one of his hands was released and Pein grabbed his crotch feeling him up and surely feeling that he too was aroused. "...Ah see? You do like it..." Pein commented, teeth scrapping over his shoulder and jaw line. The hand squeezing his cock through the thin pants, he shook his head in denial, his breaths coming out uncontrolled no matter how he tried to change that.

He didn't say anything, he wanted to say a lot of things but all that left his mouth were sharp gasps as Pein's hand pushed into his pyjama pants only this time the hand grabbed his ass and grabbed it _hard_.

"Pein! Stop! I'm serious, stop dude!"

The hand was pulled out and he almost thought it was over he felt...relieved...and...disappointed. But his mussing about it was interrupted as Pein pressed him further into the shelves, releasing his other hand but grabbing his hair, turning his head to the side.

Two long fingers were pushed in his mouth and even when he bit on them, they kept finger-fucking his mouth, pushing in and out while grey eyes were watching the deed.

He was sure he was blushing harder than Itachi had done this morning, but he had no way to get out, Pein would rip his scalp of if he would struggle too much, a least that's how it felt, the only thing he could do was growl and pretend it wasn't making his cock throb with need.

"I'll fucking kill you for this!" his voice cracked in the middle of the sentence, mostly because Pein pushed his pants down to his knees, still holding him by his hair.

"We'll see about that..." the forceful bastard murmured by his ear and even though he was angry and aroused and troubled about where this was going he still noticed Pein's voice trembling.

If Pein wouldn't hold his cheek pressed against the wooden shelve in a steel grip by his hair he would surely bang his head on the same wooden shelf because he _moaned_ when the slick fingers that had just left his mouth were forced into his ass in one go and to the bastard's knuckles it seemed.

His violet eyes bulged out and his mouth stayed parted, he couldn't breathe properly, he felt his body shake terribly as the fingers wriggled around inside of him, his legs were about to give out but it didn't matter, Pein pressing him into the shelves with the chest kept him standing.

Wet tongue licked his earlobe. "Tight and hot..." the tongue trailed down his neck to his shoulder and he couldn't stop shivering, the temperature change was driving him mad, just like the digits now spreading him apart was, he felt his pre-cum slide down his erect cock...there was no denying, in a twisted way he enjoyed this.

"I wonder what kind of sound you make when rubbed _there_!" Pein chuckled on his back and he felt the fingers curl rubbing his inner walls firmly.

"The fu-_uuuck..._gha!" a moan. that was the answer to Pein's wondering. He moaned pretty much like a bitch in heat, Pein's fingers were rubbing his prostate and after he had let out the embarrassing sound the digits went wild inside of him, pushing and thrusting and _forcing _him open and he was losing his mind, his legs were trembling and his heart was trying to break his ribs.

"Lovely sounds Hidan. Don't worry, let them out..."

He wouldn't, he gritted his teeth, but it was all futile, Pein was a maniac breaking his resolve. There was no way to keep quiet when he was pleasured so sweetly and brutally from inside, this was new for him but...but...

The fingers were pulled out and suddenly he was empty and he _didn't_ like it. breathing hard he grabbed behind himself, his hand meeting a naked hip, he wondered when had Pein managed to get the jeans down but it didn't really matter, Pein's aroused and lust filled growl in his ear mattered and the slick head of a cock pressing between his ass cheeks mattered just like Pein's manly hands grabbing and parting his ass mattered.

It was painful, he emitted a keening sound feeling the wide tip spread him apart forcing the muscles apart and then filling him, pushing inside without stopping even though there was not much lubrication, it was raw and still he couldn't stop the moan when Pein stopped pushing forward.

Hidan knew he would never hear the end of this, this would be a teasing material to Pein for all eternity. "Fucking hate you, bastard!" it would have sounded much more serious if he wouldn't have yelped exactly when the bastard pushed the strong hips forward at his words, pressing the balls against his ass.

"Doesn't sound like you hate me..." Pein rasped out after Hidan had squirmed and whimpered, Pein apparently took that as a sign to move, he felt like the big cock inside of him will rip him apart, pulling on his inner walls spreading him open some more with each thrust, Pein started slowly as if trying to figure out how he liked it, though he doubted that was the reason, the bastard was too selfish for that.

As soon as Pein started rocking into him grinding the hips on his ass and the cock into his core he bit down on his hand hard, the bastard was rubbing the same spot that despite everything tried to pull sounds from him, embarrassing and not manly sounds, he bit his hand damn hard, Pein apparently noticed, the tanned strong hips slammed into him hard and as if that wouldn't be enough Pein slapped his ass so hard that he yelped and felt his flesh shake.

"Oh god...you b-bastard!"

"Just fucking enjoy it..." was Pein's breathy answer and judging from the low sounds Pein was making, Hidan wasn't the only one who was affected greatly by this.

He presumed it was Pein's pre-cum that made the moves smoother and...wetter. it was getting too much, with each slam he was forced further into the wood pressed against his front, with each bone crushing thrust he was moaning louder and his cock was a weeping mess rubbing against the shelve too hard for it to be just pleasure, with a loud keening moan he realised he was a masochist.

"Fuck...fuck!" he kept repeating it, refusing to call out Pein's name and he was so close, when he heard Pein groan and hands were rubbing his chest teasing his nipples, he couldn't deny a thing anymore, his legs were pushed wider apart and he was moved, Pein's hand pushing on his back to bend him a little...he complied.

His ass cheeks were parted once more as Pein drove inside of him hard and fast non-stop and since the bastard taking him was now loud and gasping and almost _moaning_, he didn't care much anymore he moaned too and didn't stop when Pein hummed approvingly.

He wasn't all that sure he liked Pein's hands groping his ass and squeezing it but he could live with it, he was almost coming anyway _nothing_ mattered much at this point, not even his own drool trailing down to his chin.

"H-Hidan, nhh!"

The bastard was coming before him! And the thrusts were getting slower and then they _stopped_, he felt hotness filling him as the cock inside of him was grinded against all the right places, Pein's hips rolling into circles with force.

And then he was empty again and still hard and...on edge. He will kill Pein for this, slowly and sadistically. It was decided!

Before he could turn around he was turned, boneless as he was he gave his orange haired friend a nasty look noticing the red cheeks and it seemed Pein had bitten his own lip till it bled, he was tempted to grin because of it but Pein failing unto the knees before him left him with his jaw slack.

"What...oh...fuck!" his needy leaking cock was grabbed by a sweaty hand and the very tip was sucked into a hot mouth, tongue digging in the slit as Pein sucked and looked up while doing it.

He didn't know what it all meant but he was coming just because of the sight, having the mighty self-centred bastard on the knees before him with his cock being worshipped he couldn't hold back even if he wanted to.

The hand kept jerking him and Pein kept sucking, swallowing it all down almost greedily. For a change he was the one fisting hair and pulling on them hard, but it wasn't even an intentional action, it just felt so damn good.

A pink tongue licked all around the head dragging a final shaky moan from him before his manhood was released completely and Pein stood up while he in return slid down and sat on the floor panting.

The next moment he was standing up and pulling his pants back on already lunging for Pein's grinning face with his fist first.

His fist was dodged and warm hands grabbed the side of his face pulling him forward their lips meeting just for a heartbeat before Pein pulled back and laughed brightly. "Don't be a pussy Hidan... accept it like a man, we both liked it."

With that said Pein left him there stupefied.

It was only after five minutes when he realised that he was awfully cold and there was sticky... stuff trailing down his tights.

Grimacing he went for the door and no, he wouldn't bring the dog food...

...

_An: do tell me what you think, I'm dying to know!_

_Meti..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Warnings: yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_An: it's short and there won't be any sex in this chapter._

_...Bonding trip..._

Hidan got out of the shed and went for the house hoping against hope that his way will be clear, he wanted and needed to get into the bathroom, clean himself and no one would ever get to know of the events taking place in that damn shed. Then he would go and find an axe or something and chop Pein into small pieces feeding them to Chibi bit by bit...seriously, no one would ever get to know!

Shaking terribly from the cold and maybe because of the pain in his backside he opened the door straining his hearing, but he didn't have to really strain it, he heard them all in the kitchen. Itachi's velvety voice reached him all the way there.

"Where's Hidan? And why you look so happy?"

He closed his eyes knowing full well that the question was asked to Pein, his heart started to beat faster, who knows how Itachi would react knowing what happened...and they just got together too.

"Don't worry Itachi, I asked him to prepare the equipment, we decided to snowboard a bit today... you three can stay here."

Hidan's violet eyes opened and widened hearing Pein's voice saying that, the bastard didn't give him away after all. And he thought Pein would love to brag about fucking him.

He didn't hear Itachi's answer but decided it wasn't that important, he hurried up the stairs and into the bathroom, making the water extra hot for his cold and trembling body. Wondering how the hell Pein supposed he could actually snowboard in his...condition.

After the shower he rubbed himself off with a fresh towel wrapping it around his hips and half limped half walked out of the bathroom slamming the door shut, he was grumpy and he didn't exactly know why.

Itachi sitting on the bed and waiting for him was unexpected and it made him blush instantly, looking at the floor he felt so guilty...so damn guilty. And Itachi's dark eyes being narrowed at him made him want to commit a suicide.

He heard Itachi standing up and the soft padding indicated his kitty moving close to him, Itachi stopped when he could see the little pale toes on the fluffy carpet, he wanted to say something, he didn't know _how_ Itachi knew but he was sure for all hundred percent Itachi knew, he had seen it in those beautiful eyes.

"You know Hidan... you were the only one who didn't see it coming... the rest of us had long since noticed Pein's curiosity towards you..." Itachi's voice coming soft and not in the least angered or offended made him raise his chin and look at the black haired sin, Itachi was looking back at him, the expression unreadable.

"What?" it was a stupid question, but he didn't really believe in Itachi's words, he felt like someone had clubbed him on the head... and maybe somewhere in the corners of his mind he still wanted to kill Pein. He wouldn't deny it had been pleasurable and he now knew why Deidara had screamed so damn loud but...

He looked down again, gasping when slender fingers grabbed on his chin making him look straight into black eyes. "Hidan..."

The slight amusement in Itachi's voice made it easier to look at Itachi and the pretty eyes smiling at him calmed his beating heart instantly. "I don't ...mind... I will mind if you hide things from me and don't deny, you were about to hide this..."

How could he deny it if he really would have loved to hide this, not being able to lie to Itachi was a bad thing. Standing there and having Itachi stand close to him, the only thing he wanted was to wrap his arms around the lean form and pull it close, breathe in the scent of the black hair and the pale skin. He didn't have these kind of urges for anyone else, in his brain it was clear that Itachi was special to him, no matter how pleasurable few things might seem.

"Hidan?"

"What?"

Itachi's lean arms wrapped around his neck and his jaw line received a hot kiss, his arms instantly wrapped around Itachi's waist doing exactly what he wanted to do before, he pulled the delicate body into his, squeezing lightly.

"The fact that you feel this way thinking of what I might think of you...the fact that it's troubling you so much...it already tells me everything that's important... "

He wouldn't pretend he knew exactly what Itachi meant with it, but he accepted it anyway, and the kiss that followed was too hot and too deep to keep worrying, if Itachi didn't mind... he didn't mind either.

His hands played with black silky hair as he ravished the hot mouth loving the taste and loving the way Itachi's body pressed against his, delicate hands stroking the muscles on his back.

When they parted Itachi's pale face was flushed faintly and the black eyes looked at him differently than at the beginning of their little conversation, _this_ look Hidan liked a lot, the long black eyelashes fluttering was making his heart flutter in return.

He was busy with licking a hot trail under Itachi's jaw line, thinking that maybe he could get Itachi hot enough for some naughty action, but he froze at the quiet almost inaudible question. "So, was Pein good?"

He pulled back, his eyes narrowed at Itachi's crimson cheeks and the black eyes looking down... it all made sense. He was tempted to laugh out loud and would have if not for the knock on the door.

The door opened right afterwards exposing Pein in all the bastard's glory, the grey eyes sliding over their bodies almost lazily, just as lazily as the little smirk appeared on the orange head's lips.

Pein opened the mouth to surely say something nasty but Deidara chose that moment to crush into Pein's side pushing the bigger guy out of the way, giggling as if there really was a reason for it.

"You love birds done talking, un? Or are you about to have sex? Can we watch, un?" the blonde asked in a too loud voice just to have Pein pull on the blonde ponytail playfully.

"Naughty Dei... Itachi wouldn't let you watch, he's too shy."

Hidan could tell Itachi is not comfortable with the conversation, the beauty tried to pull away from him but he didn't let it happen, he only tightened his hold giving a glare to Pein who ignored him completely seemingly busier with ogling Itachi.

Deidara however bounced in the room clinging on his shoulder and patting Itachi's head like a parent. "Don't know about that Pein, Sasori's shy too but he didn't mind having both of us at the same time, un..."

Pein then smirked winking at Itachi who blushed furiously, Hidan growled but was once more ignored as Pein grinned widely, besides not like he had the right to be jealous.

"Downstairs we were discussing when to leave...but we couldn't decide without you guys, so what you say?"

Hidan didn't answer to Pein instead he looked at Itachi, Itachi then pulled away from him and the blonde going for the door pushing Pein out of the way.

"We're not leaving yet..."

Itachi's announcement was well received. Pein kept grinning turning to him and offering him a wink as well, he didn't return it of course, he just narrowed his violet eyes wondering did the fact that Itachi knew meant that Deidara and Sasori knew as well...

But if the blonde knew there was no signs, Deidara went after Itachi leaving him alone with Pein, _that_ he didn't like and he didn't like the grey eyes roaming his body protected only by his towel, scowling he went for the drawers fishing out black boxers.

"You and Itachi okay? I didn't tell him anything..."

"Yeah well he knows anyway...and yes we're fine now fuck off and let me dress." He wasn't sure how to feel when it came to Pein, he really had no clue. They had been buddies for a long time and he really, really liked Pein as a friend, right now he didn't know anything anymore, he was confused and recalling what Itachi had said of Pein's interest into him he felt the betraying blush stain his cheeks as he tried to pull his boxers on without showing off his dangling bits, knowing that Pein most probably was watching him, he could feel the look burning him.

"So he doesn't mind?"

"You wanted him to mind?" he pulled on his jeans discarding the towel on the bed, not looking at his orange haired friend he picked up the comb sliding it through his platinum coloured hair.

"Dude... I don't know what you're thinking but you better stop, I'm happy for you and Itachi."

Hidan snorted, tempted to turn and give Pein an incredulous look instead he kept combing his hair.

"You certainly have a weird way to express happiness."

"Still being a pussy about it?"

"Fuck off Pein!" he had to get away from the conversation but the bastard was standing in the door and he had a mad urge to punch away the grin on Pein's face, it promised no good and the grey eyes once more were hungry. He didn't want to, but still he remembered the feeling of having Pein behind him, fucking him. He shivered and already opened his mouth to shout insults but a grumpy looking Sasori interrupted their glaring competition.

The crimson haired youth stood beside Pein taking hold of the guy's wrist gently but firmly. "What are you doing here?

It was funny to watch Pein's face change completely in the presence of the little devil. The grin disappeared as fast as it had appeared and Pein's face twitched in a dumb smile looking into the big brown eyes.

"Just chatting..."

Sasori's eyes narrowed, but nothing was said about the matter. "You two still want to go snowboarding? We thought about watching movie..."

"Movie..." Pein mumbled out in agreement and Hidan could only nod his head agreeing as well, movie sounded much better than he trying to pretend he wasn't sore.

Hidan was trying hard to keep his chuckle in when Sasori pulled on Pein's wrist and the big tough guy followed like a little puppy never looking back at him. It seemed to him that Pein was into Sasori just like he was into Itachi...

In the end all of them spent the day lazing around on the living room's couch, watching stupid movies and laughing about the happenings in them.

Everything was like It used to be before the last night, except the fact that Itachi was curled into his side and he was freely playing with the black tresses and except the fact that Sasori was more or less forced to sit in Pein's lap with Deidara with the blonde head on Sasori's lap.

In the calm and friendly atmosphere Hidan decided to forgive Pein, there was no harm done after all and they were all happy. But he wouldn't let that happen again, no way... he would punch the daylights out of Pein before letting it happen again. As if feeling his thoughts Pein looked at him while playing with a strand of Deidara's blonde hair.

Pein's eyebrow rose in question, smirking he slid his eyes over Sasori's little body, licking his lips on purpose and the looking into Pein's grey eyes, he was sure his message was clear. And judging by the way Pein's lips made a hard line it really was clear. He smirked when Pein's arm tightened around Sasori's waist...

Actually Hidan knew a way to get back at Pein...

And what a pleasurable way it would be.

But he had to make sure no one gets hurt in the end and that would take some planning...but for now seeing Sasori blinking sleepily like a small kitten and rubbing the brown eyes he decided to relax... and that was very easy with Itachi beside him.

...

_An: so what do you think will happen next? :P this was more like filler chapter... let me know what you think..._

_Meti..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Warnings: yaoi..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_An: thank you all for sticking with the story and thank you for reviewing, there's just few more chapters left._

_...Bonding Trip..._

The evening came and Hidan felt like his body had recovered, simply because he felt the maddening urge to grab Itachi by the hair if need be and pull the sexy creature in his bed to do as he pleased. Too bad Itachi didn't look up to sex, the raven had changed into pyjamas and now was about to crawl in the bed for the night.

Hidan wasn't exactly pouting but he wasn't happy, they did have sex and they were kind of...sort of...together, surely they could at least sleep in the same bed. He wasn't one to cuddle but...it was just that Itachi was soft and warm and... yeah okay, he was pouting.

There was nothing to it, he realised that if he wanted anything, he had to act because Itachi wouldn't, shrugging mentally he sneaked behind Itachi just when that one was about to get on the bed, he wrapped his arms around the lithe waist and pulled Itachi backwards into himself, his lips instantly connecting with smooth and warm neck, he breathed in the sweet scent and shivered.

"You've been quiet all evening..." he breathed out quietly, his nose brushing against the raven tresses.

"We all were, Hidan." Itachi responded but pressed against him harder, leaning back and turning the head slightly just so he could trace his lips on the smooth jaw line.

"Yeah, except Dei..."

Itachi chuckled turning around in his arms, the faint blush was doing wonders with Hidan's brain, it told him...no _demanded_ of him to manhandle Itachi's body right then and there.

But the black eyes looked at him tiredly and he guessed Itachi wouldn't let him anyway, it would be too soon he presumed.

So he settled for a kiss, a very hot one and wet... Itachi's lithe form shivered against him and leaned into him more till they had to part. He wanted another kiss, he really did but Itachi turned giving him a faint smile and pulling him into the bed by his wrist...so in the end he got what he wanted, they fell asleep cuddled together.

...

The next morning he felt born anew, by the time he woke up Itachi was already gone and out of his arms but he didn't mind, Itachi usually woke up first anyway.

After he had taken his morning shower and pulled on random pants and a black vest he ventured downstairs for coffee.

In the kitchen he was greeted by a still sleepy looking Sasori, Sasori in the oversized pyjamas...Sasori with bed fussed hair and...Sasori _alone_.

"Hey, where is everyone?" he asked when he had stopped ogling the small body.

At his question Sasori jumped and then gave him a nasty and annoyed look, it almost made him cringe. When Sasori looked at someone like that it pretty much meant the crimson haired devil was in a foul mood. They were all used to it, it was just Sasori and his ways, nothing to be taken personally. And Hidan couldn't deny that the little devil looked sexy even with the big eyes trying to incinerate him.

"They're outside...enjoying the cold...apparently they love freezing their asses off." Sasori finished the little speech by jerking the head to the window, Hidan's eyes followed just see Deidara and Pein trying to show each others faces in the snow and Itachi giggling and trying to bury Chibi in the snow, yes it really seemed those three were having fun, he smiled absentmindedly observing Itachi's pretty face glowing with joy and the cute nose getting reddish from the cold.

"So Sasori...what's exactly going on between the three of you?" he sat down by the table with a freshly made coffee, he didn't miss Sasori's lips twitching at the question and he definitely didn't miss the way Sasori's cheeks turned red.

"You know the answer to that..."

"No I don't... I only _think_ you all had some fun but what it means to you or those two I have no clue."

Sasori then shrugged blushing harder.

The brown eyes looking up to him with a glint of mischief surprised him.

"Better tell me what's up with you and Itachi..."

Hidan snorted before a grin stretched over his lips, there was no helping, he felt like a happy fool when it came to him and Itachi. "With me and Itachi everything is clear..."

"So you're together..."

Sipping his coffee Hidan gave a nod, a short confirming nod. He _would_ brag about it like no tomorrow, he really would but he though his silent and nearly humble agreement would seem sexier for the crimson haired minx sitting across from him and watching his mouth as he sipped the brown liquid.

They were interrupted by a squealing Deidara running into the kitchen, diving behind Sasori, laughing madly when a pissed off Pein appeared in the kitchen holding a handful of wet snow. Hidan guessed Deidara had somehow managed to offend Pein _and_ Itachi, how else he could explain the snow from Pein's hand flying everywhere, only vaguely being aimed at the blonde.

Hidan spluttered when the white nasty frozen cold water hit the back of his neck and shoulders, Sasori was yelping and trying to get away from the blonde who was still laughing by the way.

"You gonna regret it!" Pein shouted about to chase Deidara around the table when an equally pissed off Itachi barged in the kitchen followed by a barking Chibi, Itachi's usually pale cheeks red and the black eyes in angry slits.

Hidan smartly moved for the wall and tried to be small, his dear doll-face Itachi looked ready to kill, probably would have if Sasori wouldn't have raised a small hand stopping everyone.

"What's going on?" Sasori blurted out looking from Itachi to Pein.

"Nothing...I'm gonna burry him six feet under the snow somewhere..." was Itachi's answer as the black haired youth grabbed on Deidara's arms pulling the laughing blonde outside. Hidan then went back for the table smirking.

"What happened?" he asked Pein as the orange haired guy sat down by the table as well watching Sasori's movements as that one was drying the chest with a paper towel, wiping away the melting snow.

"Deidara is teasing Itachi about you and about the sounds Itachi was making for you." Pein answered snickering, Hidan ignored the snicker busier with the sight of a blushing Sasori.

"And why _you_ looked angry at Dei?"

"Because..." Pein started in an important manner just to snicker the next moment. "Itachi looked about to faint when Dei mentioned an orgy of five."

Sasori then choked on the coffee and mumbled something incoherent while Hidan let his brain put a hardcore image in his mind. Actually his brain didn't manage very well, there was too much naked skin and too many sexy guys, he felt his groin give an interested twitch but he chased it away, fixing himself in the seat, exchanging looks with Pein.

...

Later on he and Pein went snowboarding again, trying to surpass each other and not really succeeding. He enjoyed the snowboarding as such, what he didn't enjoy or at least tried not to enjoy was Pein's constant teasing. Pein asking him questions about Itachi, he didn't like either.

When they returned to the house it was already evening, they got out of the skiing outfits and stashed the boards in a closet before they decided to go for the kitchen for a hot drink.

As they passed through the living room they noticed Deidara sleeping on the couch with the dog sprawled half way over the fragile being.

Not to disturb the sleeping beauty they tip toed for the kitchen just to freeze dead in their tracks at the door, Hidan mildly noticed Pein had grabbed his wrist, why he didn't know and his brain wasn't working to figure it out.

His violet eyes threatened to pop out of his skull and his mouth was suddenly full of saliva it didn't really need.

There were smashed cups on the floor, how the blonde had managed to stay asleep through the noise he didn't know and at the moment didn't care.

Sasori was laying naked on the huge kitchen table and Itachi...Itachi was stark naked as well.

Hidan licked his lips nervously observing Sasori's lithe legs perched on Itachi's pale shoulders, Sasori's back arching deliciously as the black haired sin was holding Sasori's hips in a steel grip and repeatedly slamming into the little body, the roughness of the moves created the well known skin smacking skin noise, but that wasn't the most important noise right now...

The _moans_ were driving Hidan insane and he was pretty sure he heard Pein's heart beating, Pein's hand by now was cutting the blood flow to his hand.

"Itachi...ah, fuck...more, harder!" Sasori's mewls filled the kitchen and Itachi seemed only happy to obey, growling and lifting Sasori's backside completely off the table for better aim.

Hidan wouldn't be able to say anything even if he would want it to stop, his brain was mush and his cock was twitching and filling with blood at the same speed as Itachi's hips were snapping forward working the little delicious backside. His violet eyes roamed his black haired beauty's body, the pale planes of skin glistening with sweat, the beautiful hair swaying over the perfectly built shoulders, Itachi's expression was that of pure pleasure, the dark eyes watching Sasori's flushed face...

Sasori's moans were getting louder and Pein beside him was growling, but he couldn't pray his eyes off the scene, he watched Sasori's little toes curl on Itachi's shoulders, the gorgeous body arching and squirming, nails trying to dig into the table's surface...it was all just... mind-blowing.

He was feeling all tingly and there were no words to describe the level of excitement, it grew only bigger when Itachi growling and gasping for breath grabbed hold of Sasori's cock that was previously bouncing on the sweaty tummy, Sasori came almost instantly, reaching the delicate hands up to Itachi.

With his mouth suddenly dry Hidan observed Itachi's lean arms pulling Sasori up fixing Sasori's legs around the waist, two pale arms wrapping around Sasori's middle taking hold of the little ass, Itachi was thrusting upwards and Hidan and Pein got an eyeful of the rock hard cock sliding in and out of the pretty pink pucker.

Judging by the sounds he knew Itachi was coming too.

Hidan's legs were shaking and his heart was beating too fast he was sure of it... his heart stopped however when Itachi's dark eyes opened looking over Sasori's shoulder straight into Pein's grey eyes.

Itachi's wet, delicious lips curled into a sly smirk before the black haired sin threw the head back, clutching Sasori close and enjoying the intense climax.

He dared to throw a sideways glance at his orange haired friend, almost afraid of what he might see... Pein was still frozen it seemed, the guy had a healthy blush on the cheeks, the mouth was agape, the grey eyes on Itachi's face.

"You okay..." Itachi asked into Sasori's ear, the crimson head moved in a approving nod and Itachi smiled placing Sasori back on the edge of the table, picking up a discarded shirt he passed it to Sasori, leaning down and pecking the rosy lips before the black hired sin straightened up and still stark naked came to them, Sasori followed Itachi and when he noticed Sasori's unsurprised expression seeing them...well, strike him down.

Hidan for a moment there thought that Itachi and Sasori were surely drunk, but when the beautiful guys were facing him and Pein there was no scent of alcohol, just sex.

Itachi's pale hand connected with Pein's cheek. "Now were even." It was Sasori who said it, Itachi just smirked into Pein's face before the two sexually satisfied youths left him and Pein standing there.

It took a good while, he wasn't sure but he thought at least five minutes he was standing there while his brain processed everything he just saw and heard.

"W-was that like a...payback because I fucked you?" Pein's voice was cracking and low, heavy with lust. Hidan looked at his friend, a dumb incredulous smile playing on his lips as he nodded.

Pein's face split in a grin. "That was fucking _hot_!"

"And unexpected..." he added, he didn't need a hot drink anymore, he needed a cold shower and Pein seemed in the same predicament, still numb they walked upstairs disappearing in their rooms without another word.

In the shower Hidan was musing about Itachi...he really didn't expect it from his beauty, he wasn't exactly surprised because of what happened at the pool party, it was clear those two were attracted, he just didn't expect them both acting up to it and even more, acting up to it to get back at him and Pein.

He however was in a pickle, he couldn't get Sasori's pleasured face out of his mind...the little mouth parted with the head thrown back, the crimson locks wet from the sweat and the cheeks red...fuck, the picture was stuck in his brain.

Maybe he could convince Itachi to participate in a threesome, he shrugged turning off the barely warm water, it shouldn't be too hard remembering the pleasured sounds Itachi emitted while fucking Sasori.

He couldn't deny that those two together were the hottest thing he had ever seen.

...

_An: hah, I bet that was unexpected... let me know what you think._

_Meti..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Warnings: yaoi. Three guys cuddling in one bed..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_An: don't you just want to pull your hair out when you buy a new keyboard and only when you actually sit down to start typing you discover it's a complete shit... anyway... I gotta say I was extremely happy to hear I surprised you all with the previous chapter...*chuckle* in this one there won't be any surprises... but the story is about to end very soon... just few more scenes I have in mind... thank you all for reviewing, means the world to me x)_

_Let's switch to Pein's pov..._

_...Bonding Trip..._

Pein could not believe it. He simply couldn't believe it... he had to go after Sasori and...and ask some questions. He found the crimson haired devil in the bedroom by the mirror, a towel around the slim hips and another towel was being rubbed in the said crimson hair, drying them.

He made a coughing noise at the door to get Sasori's attention, he succeeded Sasori turned to him never stooping the towel and gave him a bored look, but still Pein could see slight amusement in those big gorgeous eyes.

"Yes? You need something?"

He still couldn't believe it, he looked at the little creature absolutely amazed...Sasori was _shy_ so was Itachi so how the hell did those two ended up screwing in the _kitchen_...no wait, a correction...on the kitchen table?! It was more than he could comprehend not to mention the fact that it sure was the most arousing sight he had ever lied his eyes upon.

But really what troubled him the most was how Sasori knew about his and Hidan's little tryst in the shed... he hadn't told a soul about it...so...

"How did you know about me and Hidan?"

Sasori gave him a snort that told him, he's an idiot. "Seriously Pein...I'm not stupid and Itachi isn't either, we noticed it at the pool party...and then we just had to open the door and we heard exactly what happened in that shed...well not _exactly_ but we thought it was pretty clear."

Still standing at the door Pein wondered is Sasori okay with this all and did he really hear a note of jealousy, it was true he was attracted to Hidan but it seemed they all were attracted to each other and he didn't see anything wrong with working on those feelings. But if Sasori would say that no, it is wrong, he would deny everything and pretend he didn't lust after all his friends.

"And the...I mean...ehm... the little show in the kitchen with you and Itachi...does that mean..." he lost the ability to form sentences recalling the scene.

Sasori blushed...the little devil seriously _blushed_ just because he was _mentioning_ it, how Itachi managed to take Sasori then, he really had no idea.

"What I did with Itachi was more of a _hint_ that we shouldn't hide these kind of things, if you hide them someone _will_ get hurt... you don't want that do you?"

He looked at the floor then, feeling a bit like a naughty child reprimanded by his mother, nodding his head he murmured an apology hoping that Sasori won't want of him to repeat it louder.

Sasori came close to him still drying the lovely hair. "Listen Pein... I know you don't mean anything bad for any of us, really ...but I think in all your excitement you have also forgotten that Deidara has feelings too...and you never made it clear with him...you know he doesn't know what's happening... and you all seem to think that he doesn't need an explanation because he's always happy with everything anyway..."

Pein was still nodding his head in agreement...and he _did_ agree, he was a complete moron and Sasori was right about everything. "What you want me to do?"

"I want you to make sure he's feelings aren't hurt and if they are...fix it, simple as that."

"But what about you, you're okay with...me?" he asked and watched luscious lips quirk up in the corners as Sasori leaned up on tiptoes pecking his lips lightly, too lightly for his liking but he was happy anyway. That was all he needed, it meant the world to him.

"Just go and have a word with him, I need to rest a bit...Itachi as it appears is rather...energetic."

At that Pein grinned dumbly, mentally patting Itachi on the shoulder, damn weasel. When Sasori's surely sore backside connected with the bed Pein turned and left the room still grinning, he wouldn't mind to have a word with Itachi as well after this, only that conversation would be a lot different. He also wondered how could he manage to seduce Itachi, till now he had thought that there would be no way, that Itachi no matter what happened by the pool is a one man guy...well, that didn't seem right after the 'kitchen defiling'...talking of which, he would make sure they have dinner in the living room or something. Not that he minded but he guessed it would be rather hard to swallow down any food with the pictures that would surely play inside his mind.

Before seeking Deidara out he took a shower and changed into his pyjamas, he maybe didn't let it show but snowboarding with Hidan took a lot of energy and he had to strain himself very hard not to lose to the platinum haired beast. So after washing the sweat off oh his body he went downstairs.

He found the blonde right where he had seen him the last, on the living room's couch sleeping like an angel.

Standing by the couch he grimaced, and what exactly he would say...he had no clue, he wasn't very good with all this 'feelings' crap.

'Feelings' could wait...at least till Deidara would get the 'beauty sleep' he decided, a smile playing on his lips looking at the peaceful sight before him. He leaned down carefully scooping the fragile being on his arms.

Deidara mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'jam and toasts' but he couldn't be sure, it wasn't important anyway, he carried the blonde bundle upstairs having Deidara's little tanned nose nuzzling into his neck.

He opted for his bedroom placing the blonde on his bed...he was still obeying Sasori's 'order', he would still talk with Deidara, he just didn't feel like waking the blonde and since it was late and he was tired he settled down beside the now faintly snoring creature, it wasn't the snore that would get on someone's nerves, to him it sounded almost like a calming lullaby.

Trying to sniff the blonde hair he apparently got too close, Deidara stirred rubbing the eyes like a kitten before turning to him and blinking few times.

"Pein? I thought you were snowboarding with Hidan, un..."

Pein smiled shaking his head slightly, he lift his hand a golden lock slid through his fingers as he looked into bright blue eyes. "You missed quite a lot Dei..." he paused taking in the cute confusion on the pretty face. "...and...you're so... cute." That wasn't quite what he meant to say but since it was said he bit on his lower lip still having no idea how he should continue this.

"Okay, un...that expression is scary! What's wrong, un?!"

"For god's sake Pein..." it was Sasori standing at the open door, giving him a foul look. Pein had the feeling that the little devil had listened behind the door, but when Sasori crossed the room getting on the bed on his other side, he really didn't mind the interruption especially because it looked that Sasori would make it right.

"Dei, what he's trying to say is that he cares for you and you're important to him..."

Sasori hadn't even finished the sentence when two things happened faster than he could take control over them. Firstly... he blushed and secondly... Deidara hugged him so hard he heard his ribs cracking.

If he was honest he didn't know why this was needed, they all knew he cares for all of them, so seriously he didn't understand, but he accepted it anyway and it was hard to stay straight-faced when a hot blonde was giving him a happy look and wet kisses on his mouth...actually if he gets this kind of reaction he might even tell Deidara he cared more often from now, even though he didn't really say it.

The blonde looked at Sasori, still sporting a wide smile. "So...you got Itachi to do you, un?"

Sasori nodded and smirked getting more comfortable in the bed, pressing against Pein's side and pulling the blanket up, as usual Sasori slept only in skimpy boxers, needless to say Pein didn't mind it.

"Wait a minute..._wait_...what do you mean?" he asked staring at the crimson-haired _devil_ by his side. "You seduced Itachi? Not the other way around?!"

"Seriously Pein, you think Itachi would? I had to perform a show for him to get him where I wanted him..."

Pein swallowed, he was amazed how one could know someone for so long and still know nothing of them...Sasori was full of surprises. At least for him, the blonde looked far from surprised, looked more like Deidara was proud of Sasori.

"I can't get smart is this all getting simpler or more complicated..." he murmured swallowing before he could continue. "...what kind of show?"

Sasori did look shy then but there was still this little wicked smirk on those rosy lips. "Nothing special...some skin, some hip movements and some playing with myself..."

"Oh gods..." Pein blamed his overly active imagination for the hardness forming below his belt...

Deidara gave out a cute giggle before settling down with the head on Pein's chest, he didn't mind of course and in all honesty he didn't even mind the fact that no one seemed willing to play with him tonight ...this felt nice too. Having the two by his side and having no problems between them, the feeling was nice indeed.

He was almost asleep when Deidara tapped on his chest. "And what about Itachi and Hidan, un?"

"What about them?" Sasori asked back sleepily putting a slender leg over Pein's hips.

"Are they happy and enjoying the bonding trip, un?"

Pein chuckled, this trip had turned out pretty good, they were leaving tomorrow but he had completely loved the time spent here and he would make sure they come back the next year, he would make sure they stay happy with each other till the next year and then it would turn out into a 'bond strengthening trip'...he smirked of his musings and brushed the blonde locks on his chest. "Yeah Dei...I think they're good and happy."

"Good, un... cause I want a piece of Hidan."

"..." Pein stared at the ceiling, his hand lazily gliding through silky blonde locks, he was sure this was wrong on some level, but he didn't care as long as they could make it work. The blondes words didn't surprise him...there really was nothing surprising there.

"And what's keeping you back then?" Sasori asked, the tone clearly saying that they should stop the chatting and sleep, it would take five more minutes till Sasori would get snappy and grumpy, snorting at them to shut the fuck up already.

"Nothing, un..."

"Yeah that's right...nothing, now sleep!"

"Okay, okay, un...you're such a grumpy ass, Sasori."

...

_An: okay, I'm sorry this was so short and nothing happened but in my head this seemed important. And also for those who don't read 'appealing madness' I'm gonna repeat myself...__**there is a new story that I am co-writing with Echo... Please, go to my profile, read the notice and check it out... I'd love to hear what you think of it...!**__ And for those who read appealing madness and already checked the new story out...I love you guys._

_Meti..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Warnings: Wet yaoi..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_An: sorry for the wait! I'm a rather depressed creature by nature so when I don't update it means I'm brooding. But here you go... I got a sudden inspiration but I better not reveal exactly how I got it..._

_An: -.- I refuse to get a beta-reader. I refuse! I don't want it and that's that! if its unbearable and if the errors sting your eyes, I'm sorry! But I still won't get a beta-reader. and yay you guys for hitting 100 reviews! I'm so happy!_

_...Bonding Trip..._

Pein had arranged everything as usual, they would have to just go and sit in the bus and it would take them all back to the city and back to their lives.

Hidan wouldn't admit it to Pein but he almost felt sad that they had to leave, he had rather enjoyed this trip and judging by Itachi's faint smile while asleep, Itachi did too.

Sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting till his boyfriend would finish the shower, he could hear Deidara's voice chirping something to Pein and he could hear Sasori's charming morning growls even through the walls.

Too bad he hadn't woken up before Itachi, that would save him the wait for the bathroom use and knowing Itachi, he might be sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting for a long time, deciding against it he grabbed his towel and headed down the hall for the other bathroom, surely Pein wouldn't mind...too much.

He heard Pein's voice downstairs in the kitchen, at least he was safe, no one would be the wiser, it was strange for Itachi to be still in the shower, of course he could have joined his black haired sin, but he didn't know how Itachi would react to being raped in the shower in an early hours, and that's exactly what he would do after seeing Itachi manhandling Sasori.

With a sigh he opened the bathroom door walking inside, _knocking_ seemed a good idea a bit too late.

"Hidan, un! What the hell?!"

He knew he should avert his eyes, but that was mission impossible when he was presented by a sight of one charming and definitely sexy blonde in only boxers and a towel now pressed tightly against the chest. He smirked, Deidara looked like a virgin hiding boobs that he didn't have.

"Damn...sorry. Itachi is taking forever and I..." he trailed off, his eyes trailed a path downwards on lean and smooth looking legs, the planes of mildly tanned skin was attacking his senses and he felt the need to lick his lips, he resisted instead looking up to the one visible and brightly blue eye.

He couldn't deny it, Deidara was gorgeous...delicious. The need to lick his lips intensified, joined by a new need...the need to rub his crotch.

"Hidan... stop staring... get out, un."

He didn't quite register what the blonde said, his violet eyes were watching the pouty lips moving and he did hear the voice as such, it was a sexy voice, the words and meaning however escaped him, he kept staring. His eyes roaming and then stopping abruptly on the boxer covered hips just to notice the slight bump, it was enough for him to grin and search Deidara's pretty face again.

The blush staining the usually golden tanned cheeks caused for his grin to stretch, the blonde stepping back and looking at him with the blue eye wide did nothing to tame his libido.

When he took off his boxers Deidara squeaked out a high pitched '_what are you doing, unn-nnn!_'

He kept calm though and grabbed a thin arm when the blonde tried to dash past him to escape the small bathroom. "C'mon Dei, have a shower with me!?" it wasn't really a question...not really.

"Hidan, un no! wait...Hidan!" the last word was close to a screech but he presumed it was because he was ridding the small delicious blonde of the boxers, he managed well, taking in account the fact that Deidara was squirming and slapping away at his chest.

"I've seen it all before Dei...remember, by the pool?" he didn't see where was the problem, well except the hard one he was sporting on his groin area, that was a problem, but despite all the resisting Deidara provided the blonde had the same problem.

He turned on the water to a pleasant hot/warm temperature while holding Deidara's wrist securely, when the water was acceptable he went under the spray and pulled the still squirming Deidara with him. "Mh you're so tense Dei... let me help ya." With that said he guided the now wet body against the wall facing away from him, his hands stroked the delicate back and then the shoulders, he rubbed them and his fingers massaged the knots skilfully.

Hidan could tell Deidara was surprised by his actions, the blonde gasped when he was being turned and squeaked when he started to give the amateur massage, but then he heard a sigh and he allowed himself a wide naughty grin on Deidara's neck, he kept working the slowly relaxing shoulders, his thumbs caressing the slender neck, pushing the mass of golden hair over one shoulder to scrap his teeth over the wet skin.

"H-Hidan..."

"Don't want to?" the question was simple and he made it clearer by pressing his muscular body flush against Deidara's, his hot and rock hard erection tearing a sharp gasp from the blonde as it pressed between the pert ass cheeks, Hidan moved his hips, just a slight movement to the sides as if to get himself more comfortable between the moulds of soft and tender yet firm flesh, it affected both of them. Hidan groaned lowly, his hands grabbing narrow hips as Deidara pushed the little ass back on him, he could feel the wrinkled skin rub against the underside of his needy cock, it drove him mad.

"Fuck Dei..." he breathed on the wet neck grinding his hips forward hard. "I could lose it just like this... you're so fuckin' hot..."

The blonde moaned and he was surprised that there was no witty come-back but he guessed it was alright as long as he wasn't stopped and when he leaned back for his eyes to feast on the sight of his big length seated between the luxurious flesh, he wouldn't have let the blonde stop him anyway...his hands landed on the tanned globes, he pressed them together rubbing himself between them with a low growl.

Deidara seemed to like it too, there were alluring gasps and half strained moans coming from the angelic creature, Hidan didn't want to be selfish even though it was very hard to stop his animalistic rubbing. He stroked Deidara's sides feeling the perfect smooth and wet skin under his fingers, the same fingers found two little and hard buds of flesh he squeezed and pulled earning a rather loud and pleasured moan, Deidara's hips bucked back into his and grinded their hot, wet flesh together.

"Mmm...not resisting anymore?"

The blonde just shook the head 'no' putting the hands on the shower wall, he could hear the aroused breathing and he could see the beautiful body trembling with each touch, when his fingers wrapped around the proud erection Deidara gave out the cutest mewl and kept mewling as he stroked the hot arousal, he kept it somewhat gentle, his fingers tracing the veins while his purplish eyes roamed the bathroom shelves trying to locate something that would work as lubricant.

Deciding that the strawberry lotion would suit the blondes tastes perfectly he grabbed it from the shelf not caring when few other plastic bottles were disturbed and fell, probably getting the attention of the other house inmates.

Letting go of Deidara's cock earned him a growl, the narrow hips bucked forward few times before the motion stopped and he heard Deidara swallow with difficulty.

"Lean down a bit, I wanna see it."

"Perv, un."

He didn't deny it, he was a pervert but it so paid off when he felt his cock twitch In need as his eyes observed his slickened fingertips connect with the pink pucker between the lightly golden coloured ass cheeks, he pressed on the wrinkled skin hard enough to feel the muscles shift, ready to let his questing digits inside.

They both emitted strange sounds when his fingers sunk in the heat, wetting and feeling the inner walls, he didn't and couldn't waste time about it, he pushed them inside to his last knuckles wishing his fingers would be longer, it didn't take him long to wriggle them around till he felt the tightness loosen just enough for him to squeeze the third finger inside.

Stroking the blondes cock with the other hand he started thrusting, slowly and carefully at first and only when the blonde's breathing changed to erratic and the blondes body started trembling again, he sped it up, forcing his digits fully inside, trying to locate the spot that would pleasure Deidara.

He found it when he grabbed Deidara's leg under the knee and lifted it up, holding it securely and exposing the tempting backside in the process, it allowed his fingers easy access and Deidara's reaction to it was wonderful.

Hidan felt like coming already observing Deidara's perfect body squirm against the wall the delicate hands trying to clutch at the tiles, the perfectly kept nails scrapping it as Deidara lost control because of his probing fingers, he was merciless, ramming them inside roughly, hitting the right spot... of that he was sure...the blonde screamed.

"Hidan... oh god, un...stop, I can't..._ oh god, unnn!_"

Hidan was grinning, he loved Deidara's reactions, they really were lovely, the loud moans clouded his mind and the tanned body wriggling against him and the wall was making him feel numb.

"I don't think you want me to stop... Dei..." Hidan purred in the blondes ear lowly and huskily, biting on the delicate shell afterwards, the leg he was holding in his grasp jerked and Deidara shuddered all through when he removed his fingers just to replace them with his long since leaking cock.

It didn't go in as smoothly as he wanted and he had to push hard to get himself fully buried in the maddening heat but he managed and when he did, he had to grit his teeth real hard to keep some control over his instincts.

Deidara was shaking, sandwiched between him and the wall, the water kept running down Hidan's back giving his extra sensitive body more sensations to focus on.

"N-no...d-don't move...you're so big...un."

He didn't move, he needed time to get used to the insane feeling as well, the tight walls were squeezing him so deliciously, it bordered with sweet pain.

He wanted to kiss the neck the blonde was offering him by leaning the head down, the golden damp locks hanging over one shoulder exposing delicious skin and he also wanted to lean back just a little bit to spoil himself with the sight of the blonde impaled by him...the second wanting turned out to be irresistible, the sight was too much... the pink skin stretching around his arousal, the little perfect ass pushed back in offer...how could he resist?

His hips moved on their own accord even though he tried to keep his movements somewhat smooth and painless for Deidara.

The upward thrusts where awkward at first and he would love to have his other hand free as well to touch the godly creature, but after some time of slow movements, when the sounds of pleasure started to escape them both and he picked up their pace, he couldn't bother with the small things anymore, he could only raise Deidara's slender leg higher up, push on the blondes back with his other hand, bending the Gorgeous to get a better angle.

It was enough.

Deidara screamed in a shocked pleasured way and Hidan knew he has found his target, the blonde arched and pushed back helping him, bouncing the surely sore ass on his cock hard and rough, it was good, it was _insanely good_, but Hidan wanted more...he wanted it rougher and that's what he did, he let himself go, his free hand clutching on Deidara's hip pulling the small body into his with all his might, the water running down their bodies increased the loud wet sounds as their skin met.

"Hidan... t-too rough, ahh they... will hear us, unn!"

Deidara was right, there was no way the others wouldn't hear them, the blonde was screaming too loud for that. Each mighty thrust of Hidan's hips caused a scream and a growl as he pulled out just to slam back inside with more force each time it would seem.

"That's..." Hidan was breathless, his mind was reeling with all the pleasure his body was getting out of this wet act, his lips were stretching into an ecstatic smile and his eyes closed in pleasure. "...that's fine, I-Itachi made it clear, that we shouldn't hide...any-fuck...ahh-thing."

He wasn't all that sure Deidara heard him, not like it mattered.

The tight walls around his cock started to clamp and convulse around him, naturally his thrusts got slower, yet he made sure he's buried balls deep with each time, made sure he hits the right spot with each time. He let go of the leg he was holding letting the blonde stand on the ground steadily before he nudged on the already parted legs to get them wider apart before he restarted moving.

Knowing he wouldn't last, he wrapped arms around the delicate figure, his fingers encircling Deidara's leaking shaft, there were no teasing strokes, he gripped it hard, pumping and trying to squeeze the blonde's orgasm out.

"Fuck, Dei... fuck... co-come for me."

Deidara's hand reached back gripping his platinum hair, pulling on them in the passion, he groaned at the added pleasurable pain, snarling and slamming his hips forward with all he had and with a final drawn out screech the blonde came, spurting the milky liquid on the shower wall for it to be washed away by the still running water.

Deidara's hips rolled and circled pushing back, the tightening and relaxing muscles milking him dry, forcing it out of him, he squeezed his eyes shut, clutching Deidara against his shaking and shuddering body as he rode it out.

He wished he could have prolonged it, but it had been intense and his body had been still sensitive from the sleep, that was also probably the reason why his legs threatened to give out under him, or maybe it was because Deidara fell back against him, the beautiful blonde locks covering his shoulder, sticking to him.

"God Hidan, you can't just jump on somebody like this, unn!"

Hidan groaned, of course the blonde would start bitching as soon as he gotten the breath back...

"Shut up Dei... you liked it." and since he was still...connected with the angel-like creature he moved his hips forward just so, his softening cock still managing to rub the oversensitive abused hole the right way, Deidara squeaked and squirmed, parting from him...it was only after Deidara turned to him he saw the deliciously red cheeks and the tiredly lidded blue eye smiling at him.

"I wasn't implying that I didn't like it, un. I was just sa-..."

Deidara never got to finish, a lazy voice behind the door interrupted them. "Are you two finished? We're going to leave soon, so stop fucking and go for breakfast, Itachi will rip your still throbbing cocks off if you let the food get cold."

Deidara's blush increased right before his eyes hearing Pein's voice and the words, he however grinned and growled a rough 'okay' before he grabbed the soap to clean them both off...

...

When he and Deidara walked in the kitchen, Itachi standing by the table and nibbling on a toast gave him a weird look, he noticed his black haired beauty's cheeks were tinted pinkish, yeah so they all had heard Deidara...

Sasori was drinking coffee with an aloof expression ignoring his presence completely, it...bothered him. Usually he got at least as much as a grumpy '_mornin'_' but this morning there was nothing. It was almost like he didn't exist to Sasori.

His thin grey eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tried to think what he had done wrong for the crimson haired devil. Maybe Sasori was jealous of Deidara? He didn't know but when he was about to open his mouth to ask what was the problem, Itachi distracted him with kiss on his cheek and a coffee mug pressed in his hand.

After two hours of packing and making sure they left the house secure they were heading for the rented bus, they did have to chase Chibi around for another half an hour before they forced the dog in the bus and then got in themselves, ready for the journey back.

...

_*blushes and runs off*_

_Meti..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Warnings: Yaoi..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this._

_An: pwnt! Really... Nana, have cyber cookies from me, for not only seeing right through why Sasori was upset but even going as far as suggesting something I had actually planned! (Sasori bent over the bus seat and Hidan doing him good and hard...)._

_An: anyway, thanks for the continued support, I can't help but like this story because you guys do. Sure, I don't like some of it...for example the fact that Itachi and Sasori never got their foreplay... but Sasori playing with himself in front of Itachi was a nice image... now, just to keep away from disappointments, there really won't be an orgy with all of them... I mean, it almost happened by the pool and I think I kind of...broke my brain back then trying to write it, then deleted it and made Hidan carry Itachi away from it. Yes, yes okay...shutting up. Enjoy the read..._

_...Bonding trip..._

Hidan though he would have the pleasure to sit with Itachi...it seemed logical to him. But in all honestly Sasori's cold looks directed at him were unnerving. He wanted to ask what he had done wrong but he wasn't going to go there and make a fool of himself when Deidara was keeping close to the crimson haired devil. He would just wait till he got Sasori alone.

But when he discovered Pein had taken the seat next to Itachi he had no choice but to move to the back of the small bus grumbling and looking back at his kitty who seemed too deep into conversation to notice his distress, what did Pein suddenly needed to talk about with Itachi anyway...damn bastard.

His mood didn't improve when he plopped on the seat between Deidara and Sasori and the redhead promptly turned the head to look out of the window, the action were followed by a snort.

"Oh c'mon...what the fuck is going on...Sasori?" he was whining now but it looked like it won't help him much, Sasori didn't even bat an eyelash and when he tried to get the redhead's attention by putting his hand on the delicate shoulder it got shaken off followed by another snort, a nastier one...so now he had no doubt, Sasori's grumpiness was directed at him.

He turned his head giving the blonde sunshine on his other side a pleading look, Deidara surely could help him fix this, whatever it was but the blonde was observing his fingernails before carelessly getting up and bouncing off to Itachi and Pein...great.

"Sasori..." Hidan tried again, he leaned forward so he could at least see a bit of Sasori's pretty face, that's how he noticed that the usually pouty delicious lips were in a thin line and the usually careless expression was replaced by obvious hurt.

Hidan understood... and he wondered did Pein was talking to Itachi now for the same reason Sasori was giving him the cold shoulder. Because as far as he knew his black haired kitty was the only one who hadn't been in Pein's clutches.

Returning his violet gaze on Sasori he winced, what could he say to make it better? He didn't even realise he was neglecting the redhead until now, so much had happened during the last days...

He settled for feeling miserable and looking down in his lap...miserable...

With the corner of his eye he noticed Sasori turn and look at him. "You won't even say anything?"

"I'm trying to think of something to say... believe me Sasori there's many things I _could_ say, but you wouldn't believe any of it... I know you." it was the truth, he could say how he was attracted to Sasori from the very beginning, how he had always kept an eye on the little devil, how he had always wanted Sasori...but Sasori wouldn't believe him.

"Blow me."

Hidan's violet eyes widened, it wasn't often Sasori swore or insulted someone or used bad language to begin with, but that was irrelevant...that little 'blow me' did not sound like an insult...it sounded like an order.

He turned to look in the brownish eyes, finding them dead serious. "Huh?"

"You heard me..."

Confused and oddly turned on Hidan tried to joke...laugh it off, he gave the redhead a naughty smirk. "I would but if you didn't notice we're in public and they would hear us..."

Sasori's expression didn't change, except for the evil flicker in the lovely eyes. "I know they will..."

Oh...so that's what Sasori wanted... revenge and the revenge would be ... humiliation.

The question was why he was getting all hot and bothered...he shouldn't, really...he should feel terrified and...

Oh well, they were in the backseat after all. "Then I should get you ready for it." with that said his hand laid on Sasori's jean clad crotch, rubbing. He didn't expect Sasori gasping and trying to pull his hand away by the wrist. "What? I was _messing_ with you!"

"Too late..." taking a steel hold on the thin wrist his other hand kept rubbing, he enjoyed Sasori squirming in the seat immensely, just like the fierce blush spreading over the lovely face, Sasori was looking at him wide eyed and in an ashamed way, he definitely could feel the flesh under his hand getting harder with each firm rubbing motion.

"Y-you can't be serious..."

He was, Sasori should have known Hidan wouldn't feel too embarrassed of anything and it wasn't like the others would be surprised, well except the man at the steer but if he was lucky enough then the man wouldn't hear it all the way there.

Sasori didn't seem so calm about it as he fumbled with the redheads jeans forcing them down along with the boxers enough to reveal the nicely hard erection for his eyes. He ignored the fact that Sasori sounded and looked near heart attack.

He shifted to kneel down on the bus floor between the slender legs, he received multiple slaps on his face... Sasori was trying to flee, squeaking something incoherent, he didn't let Sasori escape, his hands gripped narrow hips and since the pinkish and definitely hard erection was looking all lonely he gave it a long lick.

Sasori froze, looking down at him, explosive gasps escaping, the lithe chest rising and falling heavily.

He gave another long sweeping lick from the base to the tip feeling the salty tang, smirking inwardly when a rather loud keening sound escaped the redhead, at the same moment Deidara let out a ear splitting laugh and he could hear the blonde start a _loud_ conversation with the chauffeur...Hidan really had amazing friends.

Sasori it seemed didn't even realise the fact that he had moaned, the big brown eyes were still on his face, staring at him unbelievingly, he let his hot tongue sneak out and play with the wet, pink tip, it earned him a cute whimper, Sasori's hips lifted up slightly.

He didn't stop the little creature instead he abided by the wishes and took the cock inside his mouth half way, giving it a long and gentle suck.

"Nnnh! F-fuck..." Sasori still sounded shocked but also pleasured and when Hidan started to pump his mouth up and down he felt his own cock twitch in interest hearing the lovely whimpers and soft moans coming from the delicious looking mouth, that reminded him that he hadn't even kissed the red-haired beauty yet.

He wasn't all that sure he was doing this properly, didn't really have much experience but still he tried his best to swallow the hard flesh down and wriggle his tongue in obscene ways. Whether he was doing it right or not Sasori looked pleasured to the bone, the little creature was squirming under his mouth, wriggling and bucking the hips up, small hands clutching his hair, the most Hidan loved the sounds and maybe those lidded honey coloured eyes looking down at him when he looked up.

Shrugging off the thought that he might be looking like a cheap slut with a cock down his throat and on his knees, he sucked harder, salty pre-cum sliding down his tongue while he pulled Sasori's pants off leaving them at the bus floor, Sasori didn't notice...

"Hidan... I'm gonna cum...n-not so rough..."

Smirking at the way Sasori sounded like a cute virgin he roughened it up and when Sasori's head fell back against the bus seat Hidan gripped tender tights lifting the pale legs over his broad shoulders. Sasori slid down the seat just a little bit but he guessed it was enough so no one from the front could see them, that done his concentration went back to the flesh in his mouth that was now dripping with the pre-cum constantly, Hidan was pleased, it wasn't exactly comfortable but he managed to fight his hand under the little ass and squeeze it, it was his turn to moan lowly feeling the softness of the tender flesh.

Sasori's head was moving to the sides now, the eyes closed, the plump lips parted, gasping for oxygen, one hand was still tugging his hair harshly while the other one was clutched on the back of the seat over Sasori's head, the brownish eyes were in mere slits as Sasori looked at him, biting on the lower lip. "I'm gonna cum." The redhead warned him again and then Sasori's legs on his shoulders flexed pulling him closer, pushing the length deeper in his throat, the cock twitched in his mouth before hot salty liquid spurted out.

He swallowed not thinking on it much, maybe his own cheeks were a bit flushed knowing that the others surely knew what was happening and the fact that he was actually going down on Sasori was...well... he didn't mind one bit. Hs reward was right before his eyes...Sasori was a panting limp beauty, looking at him without any hurt left in the beautiful eyes...actually there was just satisfaction there but that was understandable.

Smirking and licking his lips Hidan shifted again, the smirk turning into a grin when Sasori tried to lift the slender legs off of his shoulders... "Now, what makes you think we're done?" he husked, his drool along with Sasori's pre-come and maybe now come as well had slid down over the little sacks and had reached the tiny hole between Sasori's ass cheeks, Hidan used that wetness to press his index finger in as far as it could go.

"No! oh god...bastard!" the crimson hair were damp with pleasure caused sweat, Sasori tried to give him a dirty look and once more squirmed deliciously in his arms, it aroused Hidan all the more he was long since ready and hard, painfully so.

Another finger joined, he wouldn't stop no matter how hard Sasori was trying to get away from him... the redhead was still hard and that was a fact, the small body writhing before his eyes was just too much to take... he squeezed his third finger in the heat, his eyes shutting at the hotness and tightness.

Sasori's moans hit new pitch when he curled his fingers and pulled them apart, widening the little space as best as he could. "Shh, not so loud..." his own voice came out weird, all raspy and aroused.

He could still hear Deidara chirping something to the man at the steer and he could hear Pein having a live conversation with Itachi, talking about a new piercing the orange head wanted, Hidan chuckled, Sasori and him were safe, that speech would be long...poor Itachi.

When Sasori's cock was once more leaking milky drops of pre-cum and Hidan could move his fingers rather freely having stretched the crimson haired beauty he pulled his digits out, his grey eyebrows furrowing in confusion... now, how the hell could they fuck in this tiny space?

He had to decide quick, while Sasori was still dazed from having his prostate abused, brown eyes looked at him dreamily and Hidan had his answer.

Removing Sasori's legs from his shoulders he stood up undoing his jeans while peaking over his shoulder, Deidara was blocking the view standing by the chauffeur... turning back to the sexy flushed redhead he pulled out his length letting Sasori see just how hard he was for the little devil, seeing the brown eyes widen was enough for his libido, he turned Sasori around, putting the small hands on the backseat, he guided Sasori with the knees spread and on the seat

He didn't have much room to move but the sight was lovely anyway, the little backside was already pressed against his crotch firmly and he huffed when the other seat pressed against his back when he tried to align himself with the rosy pucker, pushing Sasori forward some more he rubbed the tip against the wrinkled skin before popping the head of his cock inside, the pervert inside him refused to take his gaze away from the lewd sight, his cock stretching the pink walls, he pushed forward hard, burying himself completely.

Sasori screamed...

Deidara _screamed _too_. "_Oh god I love this song, unnn! Turn the volume _ONN_, UNN!" obviously it was aimed at the poor man at the steer. Suddenly the bus was filled with a very loud sound of some random rock music...and the blonde didn't even like rock... Hidan would smirk because of it but couldn't pull it off... all his concentration went to the tight ring of muscles convulsing around him, he let Sasori relax leaning forward pressing his lips behind Sasori's ear.

"I wanted this for so long Sasori...to be buried inside of you... to feel you around me..." his hand mussed the soft crimson locks, his hips moved in slow and small circles rubbing his cock against the wet inner walls and just because he was so close he could hear Sasori moan despite the screams coming from the radio.

"And you like it, don't you...my big cock deep in your little ass, you like it don't you...Sasori." his answer was Sasori's little ass pushing back on his cock and then it..._wriggled_...and Hidan lost it then, he started moving leaning back and grabbing hold of Sasori's hips hard just as hard as his hips moved back and forth.

At first he was worried if Sasori could take it, the screams he heard sounded almost painful but it didn't take long till Sasori was meeting his thrusts, each and every one of them. The pale backside pushed back, their skin meeting wetly, the sound absorbed by the music, Sasori's knuckles white from gripping the seat.

His hands massaged the tender ass cheeks fiercely turning them reddish soon, his pre-come was overflowing, sliding down Sasori's thighs, helping his cock glide in the abused reddened opening, Hidan missed hearing the sounds and hear the crimson haired devil scream for him... he would repeat this some time in private and then he would take full advantage of everything Sasori had to offer.

Moving became ten times harder when he leaned forward enough to wrap his arm around the delicate form to grip the hard cock bouncing between Sasori's spread legs. Gripping and squeezing it he rolled his hips hard, judging by the happy squeals he heard he was doing good and rubbing all the right places.

Sasori's back was arching beautifully and the little ass grinded back on him hard enough to press him firmly against the seat's back behind him. From then he couldn't move at all but he didn't have to, Sasori moved the little ass in circles till he felt hot come drip down his hand unto the seat...

Looking down and seeing the delicious backside still wriggling on his buried cock he came too, he came hard and growling, snarling like an animal, pumping the little creature full with his juices.

"Damn..." was all he could say when he came back from the temporary heaven, gently he pushed Sasori forwards to slip out of the twitching hole wondering what would they use to clean up.

Sasori was mumbling, he couldn't hear he could only see the reddish lips moving when Sasori turned sitting awkwardly on the very edge of the seat.

Hidan tucked his cock back in his pants picking up the jeans he had left on the floor earlier, he passed them to the redhead extracting the red boxer briefs from them first, he used those to wipe at Sasori's thighs, Sasori didn't look pleased about it but snatched the boxers out of his hand anyway using them to wipe at the now limp and satisfied cock.

The volume of the music went down, for that he was glad at least now he could hear Sasori still trying to recover normal breathing, god the redhead looked so cute and lovely Hidan couldn't take his eyes off of the flushed cheeks and the wet lips. He touched the red cheek with his palm and then used his thumb to wipe off the drool under Sasori's lower lip, grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Not mad anymore? I did what you asked..."

Sasori was back to snorting, fixing the belt the crimson haired little devil gave him another nasty look. "Sure you did."

"Move over, I want to sit beside you."

"Fuck off, I drooled all over that seat."

Chuckling Hidan retreated for the seat in front of Sasori falling into it heavily, he threw his head back, still grinning in a satisfied way...he had a reason for that...life was good. He would probably receive trashing from Pein now but he could deal with it.

...

_An: according to bunnies inside my head there's two chapters left for 'Bonding trip'..._

_Let me know what you think and take care..._

_Meti..._


	16. Chapter 16

_Warnings: Yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings: ah well isn't it a happy bunch... five hot guys and so many love(lust) that no one can tell the pairings anymore. This is one last surprise..._

_An: yes, so this is the last chapter... THE GRAND finale (yeah making myself laugh) I did want to finish this story before Uni starts, because I think when that time comes all I'll be able to write will be one-shots and they will probably suck. But here we go..._

_Hidan's point of view... cause he's just cool, okay..._

_...Bonding Trip..._

...

It had been three weeks since they came back from the mountains, life had settled back down for all of them.

Hidan had no complaints, in truth he was quite the happy bastard having the best boyfriend in the whole universe and having astounding friends to keep his company... it _couldn't_ get better.

Itachi was his everything, he couldn't even explain it. Couldn't explain how Itachi made him feel... he was just happy.

Pein was still a piercing obsessed bastard but now that bastard had gained a new quality... Pein was so damn _smug_, Hidan couldn't stand it... and he didn't quite understand it either... it wasn't like Pein had some dirty secret to hide from him and to feel smug about... none of them had dirty secrets, they were all out in the open. So in the end Hidan decided that the right thing to do is to ignore it completely.

Deidara hadn't changed at all, sometimes Hidan wondered did anything even mattered to the blonde... it seemed he was happy as long as he got what he wanted and he couldn't care less of anything else, well Hidan saw nothing wrong with that kind of view on things.

Sasori... Hidan's lips stretched into naughty smile whenever he thought of the red-haired devil. And what a naughty devil Sasori was, Hidan couldn't wrap his thoughts right when it came to Sasori... it was like the guy was nasty and downright mean sometimes but there was the definite sweet and cute quality there as well... Sasori was just mind-blowing.

However today was a special day...

Hidan had a plan and it was a nice one, he had a lovely surprise for Itachi... and he was sure Itachi would appreciate it as well. Their relationship was new and it wasn't like they got to spend much time together now when they were back in the city, so Hidan being Hidan wanted to steal Itachi away from everyone else tonight and have his kitty for himself.

He would make it long and nice... starting with some sweets maybe... he already got a perfect movie in mind too, anything was acceptable as long as he would get to see Itachi smile...even putting up with a dorky movie.

Itachi would come home soon and the last thing Hidan needed was go/sneak into Pein's room and borrow/steal the said movie. Why buy it when you have friends right?

Getting in unnoticed into Pein's room wasn't the hard part since he was home all alone... the hard part was to pick the lock. He didn't know what Pein had to hide but surely the orange haired prick was hiding something! He didn't care in particular, he just wanted the damn movie.

It took him more than five minutes till he was close to breaking the doors down but the lock made a clicking noise indicating its surrender.

Grinning about his victory Hidan walked in the room, he looked around and saw nothing that would catch his interest, nothing at all... judging by the room Pein was an extraordinary _boring_ human being.

But Pein did have a huge selection of movies and a very nice video player as well, there was a whole shelf by one of the walls filled with movies, Hidan really wasn't a fan of movies in general so his violet eyes didn't fix any titles as he skimmed through the various cases.

It was only when he got to the lower part he realised he's looking at something...odd.

Home made movies?

Judging by the titles it really was so... and there was Pein's handwriting on them so there was no doubt to whom they belonged. Interested Hidan picked up a few smirking while reading the absurd titles. 'First piercing' and so on... crazed fucker.

His smile faded and his hands started to shake when his eyes saw a CD labelled as 'Itachi'... this _couldn't_ be the case...

Frowning he didn't even think on what he was doing he just switched on Pein's video player pushing the CD inside before he hit 'play' on the remote.

The big screen lit up instantly showing him the lovely sight of Itachi's face...it was weirdly flushed though... and Itachi was...moaning... the black eyes half lidded looking right at the camera...

"No!" the denial left his lips when the man behind the camera and Hidan was sure it was Pein zoomed it out... the reason why Itachi was flushed was clear now... his black-haired kitty was laying on the bed dressed in _nothing_, bound to _Pein's bed_ with _ropes_ and there was a vibrator wriggling between Itachi's widely spread and bound legs.

Hidan noticed Itachi's hair were shorter...this had happened at least a year ago... holy fuck!

With a dumb face Hidan watched Pein appear in the video as the camera was set unto something to keep the bed and what happened on it in clear view.

"Aw you like that Itachi, don't you?" Pein's voice sounded slightly different than in real but Hidan paid no attention, his nose was about to bump into the screen when Pein smirking took hold of the madly vibrating toy moving it deeper... Hidan's jaw dropped and his breaths came out heavy when his boyfriend on the screen let out a squeal of delight arching the lean pale body and nodding at Pein's words.

Well it looked like Itachi liked it to Hidan as well... there was no mistaking after hearing those sounds as Pein kept thrusting the rubber toy in and out of Itachi's reddened hole...it seemed they had played for a while already...

"Itachi, Itachi... you're so naughty, what lewd sounds you're letting out...and what slutty face you're making..."

Hidan wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to do... kill Pein, feel extremely jealous or reach down and rub his rapidly hardening cock.

Itachi's voice sounded a bit different as well... "Yes... I'm naughty..."

"Fuck me!" Hidan breathed out falling backwards into the couch, his eyes never left the screen and he forgot to close his mouth when Pein chuckled into Itachi's flushed sweaty face, licking the luscious lips momentarily before pulling back and ripping the toy out of the wriggling ass.

At Itachi's scream and at the sight of the puckered little hole closing after twitching few times Hidan did grip his cock through his jeans... he still didn't know how exactly this made him feel, the hell he still didn't really realise _what_ he was watching right now but his cock liked it a lot... Itachi looked so... true and honest there, with no worry in the whole world.

Pein was getting between Itachi's slender legs stroking the quivering inner thighs before leaning down and biting on them gently, Itachi was whimpering and mumbling things he didn't understand but it didn't matter, Hidan knew his boyfriend by now, that mumbling meant Itachi was needy as needy he could get.

And Pein ...he had to admit was a sexy bastard...and a perverted one, but that was nothing new. The orange-head was devouring Itachi between the legs, licking, sucking, nibbling till Itachi turned into a moaning mess turning the head to the sides, biting the lower lip, choked sounds of Pein's name escaping.

Hidan had opened his jeans and pulled himself out of his boxers, he had no choice, he was so hard he actually was in pain, gripping his cock hard in his hand he observed Pein's tongue fucking his boyfriends ass...roughly and with no shame.

As Hidan's pre-come wetted his hand-job he realised that those two on the screen were...free.

Itachi didn't hide the sounds, didn't try to stop the gorgeous body from arching into every single touch despite the bounds and Pein was embracing his dominant ruling side... maybe that's why Hidan could do nothing else than pump his hard erection while Pein pulled back from the reddened pucker, crawled forward and rubbed his cock-head on it watching Itachi's face as he did.

And Itachi's face was so beautiful at that moment, the black eyes watching Pein hover above... watching the strong and lean body ready to take him... Hidan did feel jealous at the moment when Pein pushed the hips forward burying the thick length inside Itachi's willing body with ease.

Itachi's head fell backwards, the lean arms flexing, tugging on the ropes hard, the chest arching up for the ceiling and for Pein.

It was all so arousing, Hidan already felt like coming, his hand moved in a blur and his hips bucked, his hand squeezed too hard, abusing his swollen erection to the level of pain...and it was all because the orange haired dominatrix on the screen was laying over the pale beautiful body, thrusting inside of it, pulling delicious moans from Itachi's throat, the ropes were undone and Itachi's arms instantly wrapped around Pein neck pulling the tanned body closer, deeper while the lean legs remained bound and widely apart.

The toy discarded on the sheets was still buzzing, Hidan could hear it when Itachi paused in the moans as Pein shifted them both, ending with Itachi in Pein lap.

When Pein's strong hands on Itachi's slim hips pulled Itachi down hard and kept the beauty there, perched on the thick cock buried as deep as it could get... that's when Hidan came.

"Itachi... feel it... feel it deep inside of you." Pein's words triggered his orgasm making it long and outdrawn, he moaned lowly, his violet eyes half lidded but refusing to close, he had to see what happened next... even when he was spurting rope after rope of his cum into his hand.

The two sweaty and beautiful figures on the screen were doing their best to feel the peak of the pleasure as well...

With lidded eyes and breathing heavily Hidan calmly observed his boyfriend bounce on Pein's lap, all kind of sounds filling his ears... skin colliding with skin, the squishy sounds of Pein's cock violating the abused pretty hole... Itachi's screams and mewls for more and Pein's praises of how good Itachi was at riding him.

It didn't take long till Pein was growling loudly, grabbing Itachi's delicate ass with the big hands hard, ploughing into it with force and rough abandon...

It was hidden form Hidan's eyes but he knew they both were coming then, Itachi biting into Pein's neck muffling the wild scream in there and Pein howling at the ceiling muffling the sound by gritting the teeth.

Hidan tucked himself back in his jeans picking the remote to turn the video off, he had seen enough...

The last thing he saw was Pein stroking Itachi's silky black hair and Itachi's content face, complete satisfaction written all over it.

He didn't bother to take the CD out of the player... let Pein understand he had seen it..._this wasn't over between him and Pein. _

For the same reason he didn't bother to lock the door as he left after 'borrowing' the movie he had looked for previously.

After cleaning his own mess in the bathroom and a while of hard thinking on what he just witnessed he walked back for his room.

In the hallway he run into his boyfriend, Itachi seemingly had just returned home, looking perfect as usual, giving him a peck on his lips and a small smile when he hugged the lean form close to his chest and inhaled the scent coming from the long hair.

"Had a good day, Itachi?"

"Yes, it was alright."

Taking a gentle hold of Itachi's upper arm he led his other half for his room...his plan of having Itachi just for himself tonight was still in action... it just had slight changes to it now.

"So 'Tachi... what do you think of bondage?"

...

_An: so that's that... _

_Meti: Thank you all for all the lovely reviews you left for this story, it means the world for me... I hope you are all more or less happy with how it ended... and thank you for reading the story :) I wanted more of Sasori in here but... I'm planning on a story where the main would be Sasori so he will get to properly shine there..._


End file.
